<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All Inherent Intentions Implied: A Triad Tale by Willowfairy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29166147">All Inherent Intentions Implied: A Triad Tale</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowfairy/pseuds/Willowfairy'>Willowfairy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal, Blaise has an oral fixation, Complete, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Draco hates Hermione's exes, F/M, Feisty Hermione, Former Hermione/Michael Corner, Former Hermione/Victor, Fun Blaise, Light BDSM, Light Spanking, M/M, Multi, Oral, Pining, Smutty goodness, Triad - Freeform, snarky Draco</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:15:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>76,627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29166147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowfairy/pseuds/Willowfairy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaise and Draco have patiently been laying the groundwork for the seduction of one Ms. Hermione Granger for two years. Blaise thought he could hold out for another few hours, to convince her that they had both been playing for keeps the whole time, but then Hermione just had to come to work in that damn red plaid skirt again. When faced with that kind of temptation, what was he supposed to do? A triad tale.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger/Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy/Blaise Zabini</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>137</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Enough was enough already. He couldn’t stand the torment any longer. Her entire wardrobe was an affront to well-bred wizarding society. Flirty collarbone and leg baring sundresses with kitten heels for brunch. Cozy sweaters and “loungers” that hugged her delicious curves for movie night. Those damned muggle pencil skirts she wore on a regular basis, claiming they were “perfectly appropriate for work, thank you very much”, under the formal Wizarding robes that she inevitably discarded as soon as she moved into their joint workspace, were enough to drive any sane, red-blooded wizard mad. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And on Fridays when she wore those blasted muggle trousers she called “jeans” it took every ounce of personal control he had not to pin her to the wall and- </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blaise groaned again and rubbed his palm down his face. A snicker from the doorway met his ears and he immediately snapped up, wand in hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You look rough. Which one was it today, mate?” Draco’s mercury gaze met his own dark one and Blaise covered his face again as he slumped back into his chair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The red plaid.” he muttered and heard Draco’s intake of breath. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“With the white button down?” the blond asked and Blaise nodded miserably. Draco groaned as well and Blaise heard him drop heavily into the chair across from his desk. “I’ve made the arrangements as we previously discussed.” Draco said quietly and Blaise shot upright again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tonight, then?” Blaise asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I figured a nice dinner might help. I brought her something to wear.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She may balk at it. She’s in a fine mood today.” Blaise covered his face again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want to hear what Pansy told me?” Blaise glanced at Draco out of the corner of one eye before closing it again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Based on the tone of your voice and that maniacal glint in your eye, probably not.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know that they had that girls weekend in Paris with Potterette and Lovegood, getting ready for the wedding. Apparently, they all went to Madame Beauton’s boutique.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bloody fucking hell, Malfoy! Are you trying to murder me?” Blaise’s mouth went dry as thoughts of her curves cupped lovingly in scant inches of decadent French lace from the high-end lingerie shop spun through his mind. Draco laughed at his pained expression.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Those were my exact words to Pansy when she told me. That woman is a menace.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You were the one who opened his mouth and told her what we were doing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I told you that we had been exposed to a variant of Veritaserum when it happened. Bloody Finnigan knocked over the cauldron while attempting to woo Pansy. Thank Merlin </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>relationship never panned out. We’ve got enough sodding Gryffindors in our lives to deal with as it is.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, this ‘sodding Gryffindor’ is wondering what you’re doing in her office so late tonight, Malfoy. I didn’t think we had any plans this week because of tonight's deadline.” Blaise saw a wince briefly cross Draco’s face at the cool tone of the woman in question before his usual mask of studied nonchalance fell into place. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why, Granger, I suppose I couldn't stand to be without your lovely company any longer. My business trip was incredibly tedious. Thankfully I was able to wrap it up early and return sooner than expected.” Draco stood gracefully and crossed the small space to pull out Hermione’s chair for her, gesturing for her to sit. When she didn't, he held out his hand. She put her palm in his with a roll of her eyes and he bowed over it, placing a chaste kiss on the back of her knuckles. “How was your trip to Paris? Blaise and I missed you at brunch last Saturday.” Draco’s voice was smooth and light, betraying no hint of he and Blaise’s previous conversation. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bloody elegant ponce</span>
  </em>
  <span> Blaise thought uncharitably as he worked to bring his own body back under control. The woman in question studied both of them closely for a long moment, biting her bottom lip as she did before she turned back to Draco.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Paris was wonderful, I always love going there. The weather was extremely pleasant and I was able to spend a few quiet hours at the Louvre, in the magical exhibits, on Saturday morning instead.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, did you enjoy the display of Grecian death masks on loan?" Draco asked and he and Hermione’s conversation continued, as they quickly devolved into trying to one-up each other on knowledge of various obscure magical artwork and statuary. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blaise tuned out of the discussion, trying to distract himself from the sight of her getting riled up as Draco continued to provoke her subtly. The two of them together was always a bit explosive, if not as antagonistic as it had been when they were children. They had both confided in him that they enjoyed their heated debates, and it was a dynamic to their relationship Blaise typically enjoyed witnessing. War and time had tempered them both, and almost ten years later, their unorthodox relationship had been fodder for a lot of speculation. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It began innocently enough with Blaise sharing prefect duties with Hermione during his court mandated, but her voluntary, eighth year. Forced proximity and lack of major, life-altering conflict had created a safe environment for Hermione and Blaise’s casual friendship to bloom. As Blaise worked to both keep up with their studies and overcome his own demons, Hermione’s quiet presence while dealing with the same was comforting. His own ability to cope had been sorely tested by the fact that he was also trying to keep Draco from spiralling into complete self-destruction. When Hermione inevitably broke down, Blaise was there to help her pick up the pieces. When Blaise himself finally broke down in the face of Hermione’s never-ending questioning on why he was ‘always so exhausted and sneaking out at all hours’, she had been even more kind and supportive. She helped him get Draco cleaned up, then helped Blaise locate the resources and help they both needed to move forward, including the mind healer he still saw once a month. After that night, the three had fallen into a truce of sorts, studying quietly together and spending evenings in the prefect common room. Blaise had fallen for her slowly, without realizing what was happening until it was too late. He let himself fantasize about the three of them as more, but never worked up the courage to even jokingly propose the idea. After graduation, Blaise hadn’t expected to see her again, though he deeply regretted that fact. He consigned her to the realm of unrequited love and moved on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He and Draco drew closer than just friends for most of the next year, even as he moved into a position in the then current stepfather’s company. Physically they were really good together, but when Draco joined the Aurors soon after graduation, in a perverse form of personal penance, he was never available, and they decided to end things and stay friends without the benefits. Blaise serial dated after that, experimenting with multiple partners and substances, never very picky, and just doing whatever he could to try to fill the emptiness he felt. He lost a few years in that haze of crazy highs and dark lows. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After Draco saved Potter’s life by stepping in front of a curse and almost lost his own in the process, Draco and Potter became friends. Blaise felt even more lost for a while as the two of them spent more time together, cementing that friendship. Blaise stayed quiet, just moving through his days in a fog, not even going out any longer. As time passed, Draco and Potter began to gradually merge their friend groups and Hermione had circled back into Blaise’s life like a whirling dervish. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He entered the pub, pulling off his cloak and shaking the rain out of it. Draco had Flooed over unexpectedly on Tuesday and took in Blaise’s rough appearance with a sharp eye and insisted that he attend pub night this week, threatening to cut off access to his quidditch box if Blaise didn’t show. It was pouring rain and only the thought of missing the finals match next week had drug him out after work, as quidditch was the only bright spot in his world right now. He wasn’t too sure what he would do when the season ended in a little over a month. Glancing around the room, he caught sight of his friend’s bright, white-blond hair. Bloody ponce stood out in any crowd with that perfectly coiffed head, trim suits, and lean height. He was fit and he knew it, and though they hadn’t been involved with each other in quite some time, Blaise still felt a sting of attraction to the git. Shaking his head as he spelled his clothes dry, he vowed to get laid in the very near future. Crossing the room, he stepped up to the table where he was immediately accosted by a mass of curly brown hair.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Blaise!” a sweet voice greeted his ears as soft lips met his cheek and arms came around his torso for a quick hug. He realized with a jolt that it was the first physical contact he had had in months. “It’s so good to see you!” the scent of cinnamon, ink, and alcohol met his nose as Hermione Granger stepped back, beaming up at him, still holding on to his arm. He flicked a glance at Draco, who was smirking, before meeting her gaze again. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s good to see you, too, Granger.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“No need to be so formal. We know each other well enough for you to still call me Hermione.” She smiled at him again and pulled him onto the bench next to her. "Come talk to me. I want to catch up." A bit surprised at the warm and slightly over-exuberant welcome, Blaise took a moment to study her. Her cheeks were flushed and her hair was in a frizzier state than he recalled, but he knew humidity was always a problem for her. She’d definitely complained enough about it at Hogwarts that last year. Her eyes were bright and her laugh matched them as she reacted to something the female Weasley said. She turned and ordered another firewhiskey for herself and one for him as Draco leaned over.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“She broke up with her boyfriend this week, according to Potter.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“And?” Blaise let the word hang and Draco shrugged in that elegant way he had. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"She's been drinking rather heavily and seems inclined to make potentially reckless decisions. It may be that chance you were hoping for."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Remind me to stop confiding in you when I'm drunk." Blaise murmured. Rolling his eyes, Blaise turned his back on the man and went drink for drink with the petite brunette. Toward the end of the evening as the pub slowly emptied out they were leaning drunkenly against each other, laughing at some long-forgotten memory when her gaze turned serious and she reached over and patted his cheek.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You are so handsome. I bet you get allll the ladies.” she slurred. “You get all the ladies and I just get dumped.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Who would be dumb enough to dump you?” Blaise asked, baffled. He was having trouble focusing, but knew one thing to be true. She had been pretty in school, but she was absolutely stunning now. He wasn’t sure, but figured that thought might have come out verbally because she laughed again, then pouted.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Stupid Michael from the accounting office. Said I worked too much and didn’t spend enough time with him. It’s not my bloody fault the Wizengamot moved up the hearing on my legislation. I’ve spent years trying to get it heard, and that tosser thinks I’m going to ignore it in favor of his lackluster bedroom skills? Wanker probably still couldn’t find a clitorous with a flashlight and a clearly labeled diagram stating ‘Here it is!’ covered with friendly, little red arrows.” At this pronouncement Blaise choked on his whiskey and Draco helpfully pounded him on the back. Weaselette laughed uproariously and Potter just shook his head with a wince.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Alright, Hermione. Now I know you’ve had enough.” Potter said, gently disengaging her hand from the glass in front of her and helping her to her feet. “Let’s get you home before I'm treated to even more information about your sex life than I really want to know.” Hermione giggled and turned to face the Slytherins after Potter got her to her feet.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“It was nice to see you, Blaise. I've missed talking to you. You always ask really good questions about things. Come back next week. We can talk about your- your-,” she paused, brow furrowed as she thought hard. “Oh, I’ve gotten quite drunk tonight haven’t I?” she giggled, face brightening. “I promise not to next week, then we can really talk.” She swayed into him and kissed him on the cheek for the second time that night. “G’night, Malfoy. Don’t wander in front of any curses on the way home. I’ve a lot to do this week and it’d be bloody inconvenient to spend hours worrying at your bedside again right now.” She patted Draco on the cheek before stumbling out with Potter. Blaise looked at the blond, who was staring after the tiny whirlwind that had just swept out the door, hand on his cheek. As he watched, Draco shook his head and rolled his shoulders back before meeting Blaise’s eyes.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Not a word, Zabini.” Draco growled before he pulled him out of the booth and slung Blaise’s arm over his shoulders. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Wasn’t gonna.” Blaise mumbled, suddenly realising how drunk he really was. “I don’t think I can apparate. Herm-ine can drink a lot.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’ve always been a lightweight.” Draco replied as they headed for the door. “And she even got started before you got here.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Wait, I gotta pay my tab.” Blaise tried to turn and swayed hard. Draco steadied him by pulling him close. Blaise drunkenly took pleasure out of the embrace before it made his heart ache. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I paid it, you tosser. Now come on, I don’t fancy getting drenched before we get to the apparition spot.” Within a few moments they landed in Blaise’s bedroom, making him laugh.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t think I’m that drunk, you letch.” Blaise only half-teased as Draco dropped him on the bed and began tugging at his shoes. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“As if.” Draco sniffed. “I’ve got plenty of prospects, and none of them involve your hairy ass.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I seem to remember you liking it plenty at the time.” Blaise quipped and giggled. “‘Sides, Herminny said I was handsome.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“And the last time she was drunk she told me I was too sodding gorgeous to actually be human, so take that for what it is.” Draco grumbled and conjured a glass of water and summoned a Sober Up potion from the bathroom cabinet as Blaise struggled out of his trousers and shirt and crawled into the bed. “This should take the edge off, but I don’t think it’ll be enough to completely sober you up.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“S’okay. I don’t wanna be sober anyway.” Blaise mumbled and rolled over.  After a long moment, he felt the bed dip behind him.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Blaise? Mate, what’s wrong?” Draco’s hand was on his shoulder, but Blaise just shook his head. “Don’t make me pull it out of you. Legilimency on a drunk makes me nauseous." The other man’s voice was low, but insistent. Blaise sighed heavily and downed the potion before speaking again.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hate my job. Hate my life. ‘M lonely.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“So do something about it. I invite you to the pub every week for a reason, you bloody imbecile. You kept telling me you already had plans. I thought you had a steady bird and just didn’t want to tell me yet.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“No. Nobody for a while now.” Blaise replied. Draco sighed heavily behind him. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m sorry I haven’t been around and that I’ve been such a shit friend the last few years.” Draco said. Blaise grunted. “Seriously, Blaise. I’ll do better. I give you my word.” The oath took a moment to sink into Blaise’s spirit, sparking a small warmth deep inside.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Speaking of seriously, though. When did you get so chummy with all of the sodding Gryffindors?” Blaise said as he rolled back over to meet Draco’s gaze as the potion burned off most of the alcohol and his mind cleared somewhat. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“They aren’t half bad, and easy to manipulate when necessary. Had Potter picking up my lunch for a week last month until Potterette caught on and made me stop.” Draco smirked for a moment before his gaze grew thoughtful. “They’re also infuriatingly loyal and protective. Granger told off some old biddy in Flourish and Blotts after the woman accidentally bumped into me and then said something rude. Full Granger diatribe. Poor woman couldn't get away fast enough."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“She really is something else, isn’t she?” Blaise said and Draco nodded.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“That she is.” he replied, absentmindedly.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“So why haven’t you made a move?” Blaise asked, zeroing in on the vulnerable spot the other man had left exposed and Draco startled before his usual mask slipped into place. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t know what you mean.” Draco said smoothly, moving to stand. Blaise caught his arm, sitting up.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Like hell you don’t, Malfoy. I know you too well for you to lie to me. You’ve wanted her since fourth year, and don’t think I didn’t notice all those lingering glances eighth year, even </span>
  </em>
  <span>before</span>
  <em>
    <span> she accepted your apology.” Blaise replied, tightening his hold when Draco tried to pull away. “Admit it.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Fuck you, Zabini. You stared at her just as much as I did.” Draco growled and tried to pull away again. Instead of letting go, Blaise pulled and after a quick tussle, he pinned Draco’s shoulders to the bed, their legs entangled. While the blond may have a few inches on him, Blaise was broader and outweighed him by a stone or two and Draco was just drunk enough to be a bit clumsy. Both men were breathing heavily by the time they stopped, and Draco’s face was pink, hair tousled. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Admit it, Draco. You still want her.” Blaise panted, shoving harder when Draco tried to buck him off. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“And if I did? She’s the bloody Golden Girl, Gryffindor’s Princess. She would never lower herself to keep company with Death Eater scum.” Draco sneered and Blaise sighed. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“We were sixteen, Draco.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“So was she, and she chose the right side.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“She had a choice. You didn’t.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t deserve her friendship, much less anything else.” Draco said quietly, avoiding Blaise’s gaze. "At least you kept your hands clean."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You deserve as much happiness as anyone else in this world.” Blaise said quietly before he rolled off Draco and lay next to him. They both stared up at the ceiling for a long moment.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“If she was with you, I’d be able to see more of her.” Draco said softly before he moved to get up. Blaise stopped him again. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Stay.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re drunk.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Not for that. I just don’t want to be alone again tonight. I’ve been so bloody lonely.” Blaise said, unable to meet his friend’s eyes. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Without a word, Draco toed off his shoes while throwing his jacket over a chair and pulled his shirt off over his head. He slipped under the covers and tugged Blaise into his arms. Blaise silently accepted the comfort, thoughts settling. In the moment before he slipped into sleep, one thought he'd believed long dead and buried stood out clearly.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Drake.” he mumbled.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hmm?” the rumble from the chest behind him was low and sleepy.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What if we shared her?” He felt Draco's whole body stiffen before the other man snorted delicately.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Now I know you’re drunk. Go to sleep, Blaise. I expect a full English in the morning.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The following morning over breakfast he and Draco had discussed both his irrational self-isolation and his drunken suggestion at length and determined that, if Hermione were willing, they both were definitely on board for an unconventional relationship with her. Triads, though rare, were not unknown to Wizarding society. They also agreed to refrain from resuming their own previous arrangement until Hermione could be a part of it. A plan to formally court her was hatched and they were both ready to put it into action immediately.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unfortunately, she and Michael had promptly gotten back together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still, the thought of his life improving in any way, with the assured support of Draco, was the kick Blaise needed to leave his job and apply at the Ministry, where he was assigned to work in the law department. Hermione showed up at the small gathering Draco threw to congratulate him which gave them another chance to reconnect, despite the presence of the wet-rag also known as Michael. As time passed, Blaise found that between his visits with his mind healer and discovering the work he was doing to be challenging and fulfilling that he was feeling like his old self again. It didn’t hurt that his social life also grew to encompass both regular time one-on-one with Draco as well as frequent outings with both he and Draco’s co-workers and their old friends. Hours on the quidditch pitch improved both his mood and his physique, earning him appreciative glances from a large cross-section of the wizards and muggles he encountered of both genders. While flattered, he accepted few offers, keeping his focus on he and Draco’s long-range goal. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A few months later, and after another close call, Draco resigned from the Auror office to focus on the family business he had inherited. Blaise continued to ‘invite’ him along to pub nights, where they cornered Hermione on a semi-regular basis. When a chance to work with her on an obscure case involving centaur rights had come up, Blaise volunteered without even getting the details. The project had quickly evolved, and the two of them had spent the last year working closely together, preparing for a piece of groundbreaking legislation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When it finally became apparent that Michael truly was history shortly after he joined her at work, Blaise and Draco stepped up their attentions to the beautiful witch. They had decided subtlety was the best option, to show compatibility and had been about to make a more formal declaration when Hermione announced that she had started dating Viktor Krum again. Still, even while she officially dated the mostly absent Bulgarian, both men had continued to show her the care and attention due a romantic partner. Thankfully, that relationship had fizzled out after about three months and Hermione had ended up at Blaise’s the night it finally ended. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"I really don't even know how it happened." Hermione was over a bottle of wine in already, snuggled into the corner of his couch with her legs tucked under her. "I mean, Viktor and I, this time."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"What do you mean?" Blaise was still on his first glass, knowing he had to stay sober tonight. Draco was out of town for a late business meeting, and Blaise didn't want to accidentally screw up any of their carefully laid plans. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He had been shocked when she Flooed into his flat in the middle of his dinner without warning, carrying two bottles of wine and some muggle iced cream loudly proclaiming all of her girlfriends were 'stupidly married and busy, and screw the bloody pub night because most men suck, and now you get to fill in for the post-breakup ritual'. He silently dished her up a plate of homemade risotto and now they were in his sitting room on the couch as she finally made it around to the reason she had shown up in the first place.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"I only went to that match to support Ginny because Harry was out on a case. She put me in the Harpies team box so I wasn't down in the crowd. I was chatting with Oliver Wood when Viktor came in." She gestured with her mostly empty wine glass, and Blaise levitated the bottle over to top up her glass again. He made a mental note to cut her off or she would hate him, and herself, in the morning as he was out of Sober Up.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Isn't Wood playing for Puddlemere United?"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Yes, he was rambling on about some trade deal." She waved her hand dismissively. "I really only wanted to read my book. When Viktor walked in, he was his normal charming self. He's really quite sweet once you get to know him. His English has improved immensely, and he’s surprisingly well-read. I’ve not met many other quidditch players who are." She smiled and Blaise snorted.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Only you would think being well-read is a compliment.” When she glared at him, he laughed. "You know Ginevra would have said the same."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Anyway,” Hermione continued, glaring at him again, “after Oliver left, we just kept talking, not even realizing the match was over until Ginny came in. She brought us both to the after party, and I guess I had a few drinks." Hermione shrugged and sipped at her wine, lost in thought. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"So then what happened?" He and Draco had discussed ad nauseum how this could have happened right under their noses while breaking her own rule, but neither had come up with a plausible explanation or a good enough excuse to ask her about it directly. She flicked a glance at him and he carefully schooled his features into his ‘you can trust me, I’m your best friend’ face.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Oh, well, the party got really loud. Viktor knows about my- aversion- to that sort of thing. Ginny went home and we wanted to keep talking, so he invited me back to his room for another drink. I didn't see the harm in it." She finished her glass, but waved away the bottle when he offered. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"And?" Blaise pressed.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Why do you want to know?" Hermione asked, eyes narrowing on his. "Do you and Draco really need more fodder to keep you going in the bedroom?"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"We're not together, Hermione." Blaise sighed, rolling his eyes at her suggestion for the millionth time.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"You should be. You'd be a beautiful couple." Hermione sighed then drunkenly tried to feign casualness as she leaned back against the arm of the couch. "I know you used to date women in school, but I mean, you are into guys now, right? Weren't you seeing that really handsome bloke from the States about a year ago? He was sweet and his accent was amusing.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“And he drove you insane because he insisted that tea should only be served cold.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“An obviously erroneous belief. I tried it at his insistence, it was horrid. Who does that to a perfectly good cuppa? I mean, what else is a proper warming charm for? Or even-”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hermione, what's going on? Why are you avoiding the question?” Blaise felt his temper flare. “Did Krum force you in any way?” He sat up sharply, body tensing and Hermione gasped. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Blaise Zabini, I am a grown witch and perfectly capable of handling myself.” Her eyes narrowed on his. “Viktor is my friend, and has been for a very long time. I know that doesn't prohibit that sort of abhorrent behavior, but he has never mistreated me in any way. He may be an arse for breaking it off with a bloody owl, but everything between us was entirely consensual, if a bit unexpected. I was a willing participant in all of it.” She lifted her chin and stared him down for a long minute until he took a deep breath. “And I could ask why you’re doing the same thing, Mr. Kettle. As far as I know, you haven’t been with a woman since we reconnected. I also see how you look at Draco when he’s not paying attention. Why won’t you admit you’re just only into guys?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Blaise speared the infuriating woman with a very heated glance, letting his gaze roam heavily over her body for a long moment before slowly leaning forward and reaching out to tuck a curl behind her ear as he met her eyes. "Not exclusively." He paused, then smiled at her wickedly. "I'm more of an equal opportunity lover." He held her eyes for another long moment, watching her cheeks turn pink. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Oh." She squeaked and tried to drink from her empty glass. Blaise suppressed a snort and sat back, reverting to 'best friend' mode. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"So, you were in his room. What happened next?" He handed her his wine glass and she sipped it, shooting him a grateful look before passing it back. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"We kept talking. He mentioned his ex, I brought up some of mine," she shrugged. "I may have implied that most of my previous relationships hadn't been particularly, um, satisfying in the bedroom." Blaise let out an audible groan. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Hermione, you have to know that saying something like that to a man is akin to waving a red flag in front of a bull."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Oh! That metaphor isn't accurate at all. Bulls are partially colorblind and are really only attracted to the movement and-" she paused, then laughed.  "Which really wasn't your point." She patted Blaise’s arm absently as she stared at the bottle on the table.  "Anyway, the next thing I knew we were in his bed and his tongue was doing this incredible thing and-" she stopped again, finally looking at him. "Blaise, are you alright?"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Fine." He managed to choke out, swiftly blocking the mental image of Hermione laid out before him while </span>
  </em>
  <span>his</span>
  <em>
    <span> tongue did more than a “thing” to her. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Anyway, we both felt pretty tired afterward and I fell asleep. It probably would have ended there, but then that blasted reporter caught us leaving the hotel together the next morning." </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She shrugged absently as Blaise tried to maintain a nonchalant 'Everything is fine, I'm fine with you telling me about your sex life because I'm just your bloody good male friend who you thought was secretly romantically involved with your other good male friend so this conversation is perfectly fine, no need to censor anything, because I'm bloody brilliantly FINE with this in every way, THANKS FOR ASKING' attitude by not guzzling his wine and sipping it slowly.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span> "We discussed it over breakfast and decided it may be fun to have another fling. Neither of us was really interested in anything long term, and he's honestly still really hung up on his ex, so we kept it purely physical." At her confession Blaise literally choked on his wine. She moved over to rub his back soothingly, stifling a giggle as he regained his composure. He coughed as he set the glass down. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Warn a man before dropping something like that on him." Blaise choked out. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"What? Are women not allowed to talk about enjoying sex?"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Not women in general, just you to me." Blaise shot back rubbing his eyes and sighing. "That’s a red flag and I'm the ruddy bull, Hermione." When she didn't respond, he looked up. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hermione was close, closer than she normally came, and studying his face intently while she nibbled on her bottom lip. He saw the moment she made up her mind in the split second before she leaned over and sealed her lips to his.  He sighed and her mouth opened for his. His tongue brushed hers and an inferno hotter than fiendfyre flared between them. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Within seconds she was in his lap, hands all over his body, her thighs slotting perfectly around his hips. He could feel the heat of her core through his trousers and his brain nearly stopped working entirely when he remembered she was wearing that blasted red plaid skirt. Her mouth was hot on his and when his hand slid up, up, up under her skirt and palmed her perfect posterior she made a sound in her throat that almost made him come in his pants like a teenager. He took control of the kiss, then, by sliding his other hand into her curls and tilting her head to the angle he wanted. She moaned and he ravished her mouth for several long minutes until his big brain finally caught up with his little brain. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>With a supreme act of willpower, Blaise gentled the kiss and slid his hands back to a more appropriate location. He savored her lips, memorizing their contours and already regretting what he was about to do. Pulling his lips from hers, he noted she was breathing as heavily as he was.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Hermione, love, we- I shouldn't be doing this right now."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Oh, Merlin, I was right. You are interested in Malfoy. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-" she started rambling and tried to crawl off his lap, but he held her in place with both hands on her hips. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Hermione, look at me." When she didn't and kept wriggling to get up, he popped her lightly on the arse to get her attention. Her hips jerked and she let out a surprised and pleased sounding 'Oh!' that he willed himself to ignore. "Hermione, will you please hold still and listen?" Blaise managed, voice rough. She finally stopped moving, eyes hesitantly meeting his. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"I really should go." She whispered. "I don't want to mess anything up with Malfoy for you." Blaise sighed heavily.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"While this both does and doesn't have anything to do with Draco right now is beside the point.  The fact of the matter is that you have been drinking and are in my home as a guest. I shouldn't have taken advantage of your vulnerability like that."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"No, it was my fault.  I shouldn't have assumed you would ever want to kiss me like that. It was wrong of me. You probably hated it." She tried to move away again, but Blaise stopped her. He met her eyes squarely before rolling his hips up into hers in a deliberate, slow motion. Her eyes widened at the feel of him hot, thick, and hard under her.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Believe me, love, I thoroughly enjoyed every second." Blaise said, voice gravelly and Hermione shivered. He cleared his throat and stood, sweeping her into his arms bridal style and headed down the hall. "Let's get you to bed, Hermione." </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"But I thought- you said-" she looked completely confused as he set her on his bed and headed for his closet. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"To sleep." He found an old Slytherin house shirt and came out, dropping it on the bed next to her. "You can stay here, you're not sober enough to apparate home."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"I could Floo."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"The last time you did in this state, we both had to have the carpets cleaned." He teased and she shook her head with a huff. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Fine, but I'll warn you. Apparently I'm a blanket stealer." She gave him a shy glance and he sighed heavily.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Hermione." He waited until she met his eyes. "Do not misunderstand me in this. If you were sober, we might be having, or rather </span>
  </em>
  <span>not </span>
  <em>
    <span>having, a very different conversation. I am </span>
  </em>
  <span>VERY </span>
  <em>
    <span>much interested, and I don't trust </span>
  </em>
  <span>myself</span>
  <em>
    <span> enough to sleep in here with you tonight. I'll stay in the guest room down the hall." He crossed the room and cupped her face gently, tracing her lips with his thumb. "We'll discuss this in the morning." Not trusting himself to kiss her again, he turned and left the room, shutting the door softly behind him. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>As he stalked into the guest room, throwing up a silencing spell as he stripped and headed for the bathroom, he cursed Draco’s name. That ruddy bastard owed him big time for this, and after he wanked off in the shower he'd floo call him and tell him as much. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next morning a very pink-cheeked Hermione, still wearing his shirt, had negotiated a truce to wait until the legislation had been drafted before they distracted themselves or interrupted their work partnership, and had then accepted his invitation to brunch with Draco as part of the terms. At the sight of her wearing Blaise’s clothing, Draco had teased her gently while feigning ignorance. Thanks to her hangover she told him where he could stick his snark in no uncertain terms as she brushed past him to raid his potions cabinet before they sat down to eat. As the morning passed lazily with engaging conversation, strong coffee, and good food, a new tradition was born.  Most Saturday mornings were now spent on the terrace at Draco’s downtown apartment having a leisurely breakfast and engaging in spirited debates. Draco was as much of a swot as Hermione was, and Blaise enjoyed watching the two spar verbally while occasionally chiming in on one side or the other. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Saturday brunch had quickly become part of a routine that already included Tuesday lunch at the office, and Thursday dinners out, the three of them agreeing to avoid the press by visiting various places in Muggle London. Friday nights at the pub had always been a standing event, and Hermione still occasionally stayed over at one or the other’s place when they headed there for a cuppa because she and Draco hadn’t finished whatever argument they had been engaged in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione may have been slightly tipsy when she told Blaise that she pretended that she didn’t know Draco purposefully waited until just before last call to bring up a topic he knew she would have strong opinions about in hopes that she would stay over because she loved that the sheets in the guest room were incredibly soft and smelled faintly of Draco. Blaise didn’t tell her that he liked staying at Draco’s place for the same reasons.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What Hermione didn’t realize yet was that both men had been formally courting her under the guise of “friendship” for over a year. They had also gradually accustomed her to their touch within that time, with a calculated, feigned casualness that would have made Slytherin himself proud. By the time the fiasco with Viktor had occurred, they had progressed to small, mostly innocuous but meaningful gifts from himself and Draco that delighted her on a fairly regular basis. Increased physical contact at every opportunity, extended dinners, movie nights at her place while curled up on the couch, and regular camaraderie had been nice, and they had subtly declared their intentions to her, displaying their ability to take care of her needs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At the beginning of the year, Draco had designed and commissioned a necklace that they carefully charmed for her. It was presented as a "just because" gift </span>
  <em>
    <span>after</span>
  </em>
  <span> Valentine's Day. She had tearfully accepted the stunning piece after a bit of prodding that she was ‘allowed to have and wear pretty things and didn’t need a bloody reason to do it either, so just let us help you put it on already, you stubborn witch’. When she let them both put it on her before escorting her to another Potter party, she seemed completely oblivious to the intent behind the piece or the subtle magics imbued in it. Blaise had caught Ginny Potter eyeing both he and Draco after she spotted it, but Draco had simply smiled at her, turning the conversation to Quidditch and the Harpies' prospects for the following season, and nothing had been said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny cornered both of them in the kitchen that night before they left and told them that if they hurt Hermione, no one would find their corpses because there wouldn’t be enough of them left to find. Then she told them to hurry it the hell up, because if she had to deal with a broken-hearted and pissed-off  Hermione again due to a messy break up because they were dragging their feet, she was sending her to </span>
  <em>
    <span>them</span>
  </em>
  <span> to deal with. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span></span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As she argued with Draco, Blaise’s tired mind continued to wander along with his eyes on her lush body. When he saw that skirt for the first time pre-Viktor, after she went on an ‘impromptu’ shopping spree with Pansy the Meddler following Draco’s slip, he knew that it would be his undoing. That scheming Slytherin witch knew about a few of his fantasies and had cunningly contrived to recreate one. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The damn thing was red plaid with pleats reminiscent of her Hogwarts uniform, and it stopped just above her knee but flounced out just right when she turned quickly. She’d forgone the knee high socks, but had also ditched the tights with the advent of summer as well. Her long, lightly-tanned and shapely legs ended in a pair of matching red heels that shouldn’t have been work appropriate based on the height alone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She’d admitted once, again while slightly tipsy at pub night, that she hated the heels but wore them because she was too short otherwise and had literally been overlooked on occasion. Blaise countered with an affirmation that she ruled every room she walked into, and besides her hair was more than big enough to make up the difference, and she had laughed him off. After that night though, she began kicking them off more often in the office when it was just them, and he was glad she had become so comfortable in his presence. She liked to keep her toenails painted, something he could never admit to her that he had noticed, according to their truce. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Following her legs back up, past that blasted skirt he really couldn't forget he'd had his hands under today, he took in the white, Oxford style button down she had paired it with. The top buttons were undone, as the heat of the afternoon had gotten to her, but her cuffs stayed carefully buttoned. She rarely wore short sleeves, and never in the office. He had caught a glimpse of a glamour on her forearm one Saturday on the terrace, but didn’t push the matter when she brushed him off, normally bright eyes shuttering tightly. Draco had gone silent at the exchange as well, reverting back to his fully occluded, pompous heir to the family fortune persona for the rest of the hastily ended afternoon. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>An enormous bouquet of flowers and a stunning, butter-soft lilac leather forearm wand holster had appeared in the office on Monday. Tuesday lunch was a bit subdued, and by Thursday dinner the two had partially worked out whatever it was and were back almost to normal, though neither would tell Blaise anything and Draco looked like he hadn’t slept in a week. Hermione drank way too much at pub night on Friday and passed out on Draco’s couch. Draco carried her to bed and Blaise heard them talking softly before Draco placed a gentle kiss on her right forearm before tucking her in and leaving the room. He grabbed Blaise’s arm and drug him into his room where Blaise held him while he wept silently before they climbed into bed and Draco clung to him all night long, waking them both twice with his nightmares. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Brunch the next morning was a slightly lighter affair, and by the following Thursday, all three settled back into their normal rhythms. Neither spoke about what had happened beyond affirmations that everything was okay and it was best left in the past where it belonged. Still, Blaise wondered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Coming back to the moment, Blaise continued his slow perusal of her body. Her hair, which had been up in a sleek chignon this morning, had slowly escaped its confines through the course of the stressful afternoon and was now hanging in a glorious, curly mass around her curvaceous breasts and shoulders, sparking with magic as she argued with Draco. Her eyes were bright, though slightly shadowed with bags as if she hadn’t been getting enough sleep again. He could see the line of tension in her shoulders, read her exhaustion in the way she gestured. It had been a long day, and a longer week, and the longest month he had ever known. She had literally just brought their proposed legislation to the Wizengamot committee for review, barely meeting the deadline. There was nothing left for them to do at the moment. The legislation was finished and, as far as he was concerned, so was their truce. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Blaise picked up his wand and used it to slam the door to the office, locking it and throwing up a silencing spell. Hermione jumped at the sound and whirled to face him as Draco’s eyebrow quirked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you two just kiss and get it over with already? The sexual tension between you two is enough to drive a bloody flobberworm mad with lust at this point.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-wha-Blaise? What are you talking about?” Hermione spluttered as Blaise stood, using his not insubstantial height to his advantage. He crossed the room in a few steps, positioning Hermione between Draco and himself. He caught the other man’s eye and nodded. Draco gave him a slightly startled look as he returned the nod before focusing on the woman before him, his eyes brightening to pure silver in a way Blaise hadn’t seen in years. Even still, Blaise could detect a hint of worry still lacing them. Confident in their carefully laid plans, Blaise pushed forward. A shiver of anticipation slid through him as Blaise met Hermione’s honey-colored eyes, purposefully not obscuring the need in his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You two have been dancing around each other for years. Hell, even Longbottom noticed the tension between you two at the last pub night.” Blaise said, a bit surprised at the roughened quality of his own voice. “And that man lost a </span>
  <em>
    <span>remembrall</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But Malfoy and I are just-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just what, Granger?” Draco purred and she spun away from Blaise to face the blond. Blaise watched Draco’s hand begin to rise before he dropped it back by his side, fist clenched even while his face revealed nothing. Draco was carefully concealing his anxiety about finally acting on their plan to persuade her to take things to the next level in their relationship, though Blaise could sense his struggle. Blaise moved half a step closer to Hermione, finally able to smell her intoxicating and unique scent of cinnamon and ink, as he ran his hand up her arm, from her wrist to her shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We- we’re just-” Hermione’s voice was low and husky, and she seemed unable to form a complete sentence as Blaise continued to run his hand up and down her arm in a barely-there caress. He leaned in and brought his chest into contact with her back, now able to feel her warmth and the quickness of her breathing. “F-friends.” she breathed, a shiver running through her on the soft word. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Granger, we haven’t ever been </span>
  <em>
    <span>just friends</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Draco said, finally reaching up to gently run a finger along her jawline, tipping her face up towards his own. “Our actions towards you in the past year have also not just been those of ‘friends’. Do you know anything about formal wizarding courtship rituals?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” she asked breathlessly, mesmerized by the bright glint of Draco’s eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A smirk quirked the corner of Draco’s lips. “Did I finally find a subject you don’t know everything about?” the blond teased gently as he tugged one of her riotous curls. Blaise leaned forward to catch the look of slight confusion on the witch’s beautiful face as he continued to caress her arms gently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” she whispered. Draco ran his finger down from the curl to slowly trace the chain of the necklace she wore, finger stopping on the beautiful amethyst, emerald, and diamond pendant that rested just above her lovely breasts as he spoke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dinners, flowers, small gifts. Each a purposeful step in the courtship process to show a woman that the man pursuing her will truly be able to provide for all of her needs and will cherish her as she deserves to be cherished.” Draco moved a bit closer, eyes on hers like a snake hypnotizing its prey. “Jewelry gifted with intent, imbued with protection charms, and worn in good faith.” Draco tapped the pendant at her throat and paused, let his words sink in as her eyes grew wide. “You haven’t taken it off once since we gave it to you over four months ago. Even while you dated another man, Hermione.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A violent shiver slid through her body as Draco finally used her given name, his finger resting on her racing pulse point. Draco stepped forward again, bringing his body into full contact with hers. Blaise watched him swallow thickly as her soft curves met the hard planes of his chest. Draco’s fingers returned to her jawline, tipping her face up to his. “Typically, the gifting of the promise jewelry is sealed with a kiss. Blaise got his, I find myself wanting mine.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But-” She turned her head to meet Blaise’s gaze. “I thought you and I-” she shook her head, clearly still confused. Blaise could see a slight thread of panic in her gaze, so he increased the pressure of his caresses to calm her, rubbing at the tension in her shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hermione, we are both very much interested in you. I know I have been since eighth year, though Draco’s interest goes back farther than that.” he squeezed her shoulders gently. He could see her turning his words over in her mind, teasing out the meaning. Her jaw dropped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“B-both?” She squeaked and Blaise nodded, letting a wicked smile grace his lips. She turned her gaze back to Draco, whose cheeks were a bit pink at Blaise’s confession of his secret. “How long, Mal-Draco?” she whispered. The blonde swallowed hard, eyes darting away for a moment before meeting hers squarely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fourth year. Yule Ball.” he growled, cheeks pinking a bit more. Hermione gasped, her hand coming up to her mouth. "Though it really started the first time I saw you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But- but you hated me then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More like a severe case of a spoiled-brat being denied what he wants and a massive dose of misguided prejudice topped with extreme self-loathing.” Draco touched her face gently again, tucking a wayward curl behind her ear. “You made me question everything I thought I knew.” He cupped her cheek as he searched her eyes. “I’ve apologised before, and I will do it again and again if I must. I will never deserve you, Hermione, but-” Her hand left her own mouth, fingers gently landing on Draco’s lips, stopping his words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As I told you before, we were children, Draco. I don’t hold any of it against you. You’ve proven yourself to be a good man, generous and loyal to those around you. I know you’ve changed, and you deserve as much happiness as anyone else.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been telling him the same for years.” Blaise whispered softly, nuzzling her neck behind her ear as Draco began nibbling on her fingers at his lips. Hermione shivered again, rocking slightly between them. Blaise and Draco’s hands met on her hips, stilling her movement as they both groaned. “As bloody brilliant as that feels, love, if you keep it up I’m not sure we’re going to be able to finish this conversation.” Blaise murmured. “And Draco here has some very modern ideas on consent, so it may be best if we let him get on with it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll show you consent, you wanker.” Draco growled, meeting Blaise’s eyes with a fierce look. “You’ve already given yours, carte blanche as I recall.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That I have.” Blaise shrugged. “Everything I am has been yours, Draco.” Blaise met Draco’s eyes for a long moment, relishing the heat and vulnerability he found in the other man’s eyes at his simple words before he looked down to meet Hermione’s gaze. “And now yours as well, Hermione. I hold nothing back, and offer myself freely to both you and Draco.” The ritualistic words rose unbidden to his lips. They felt sweet and heavy on his tongue as he spoke them. He felt, rather than heard, a bell toll in the distance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Blaise.” Hermione’s voice was soft, and the way she said his name made his knees weak. She smiled at him before her gaze turned pensive again. “But I still don’t entirely understand.” She turned back to Draco, who flicked a glance to Blaise who nodded for him to forge ahead. “What is happening here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Brightest Witch of our Age, I know you’ve already figured this out, but I’ll happily spell it out for you if you like.” Draco replied gently, running a hand over her curls as his silver eyes met her honey-colored ones steadily. She nodded slightly and Draco gave her a small smile. “Blaise and I want to continue to court you properly, openly, and with all the long-range intentions inherent and implied in such an arrangement. We are not expecting you to make a decision now, of course, but ask that you give the idea sincere consideration.” He flicked his gaze to the dark-skinned man standing behind her with a touch of annoyance before looking back to the petite brunette caught so deliciously between them. “I had hoped to take you to dinner first, eased us into this conversation, but someone is apparently getting a bit impatient.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- but-" Hermione paused, chewing on her lip. "Does that mean- would I eventually have to choose between the two of you?” she asked after a long moment, brow furrowed. “I don’t want to lose either of you.” Draco shook his head with a low chuckle at her words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps I was not as clear as I could have been. Let me try again.” Draco said softly. His hand caught Blaise’s and brought it up within her gaze. “We want you. Together. All three of us in one relationship, a triad.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione was momentarily mesmerized and distracted by the sight of their hands clasped together, Draco’s pale, porcelain flesh against Blaise’s rich, mocha latte skin a study in contrasts until the meaning of his words flashed through her and she gasped. Draco chuckled softly as he placed a kiss on the other man’s knuckles before lowering their still joined hands and turning his focus back to Hermione. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wouldn’t have to choose, unless of course you couldn’t bear to be with one or the other of us like that.” Draco felt a lump form in his throat as his worst fears roused in his mind. “If that was the case, then that party would gracefully bow out.” Anxiety spiking, Draco shifted to move back, dropping Blaise’s hand to put space between himself and Hermione, but she reached out and grabbed the lapels of his suit coat, pulling him back to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” she yelped out, cheeks warming at her own volume. Draco couldn’t help the slight smirk that turned up the corner of his lips as her gaze darted about and she smoothed his coat back out with nervous strokes. “I-I mean, I don’t know that I would be </span>
  <em>
    <span>able</span>
  </em>
  <span> to choose between you, not that I want to make that choice.” she said in a softer voice, hands finally stilling on his chest as she met his eyes. “But both of you? With me? How-how would that even work?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About as well as it has been," Blaise said softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But it would be infinitely more...pleasurable.” Draco drawled, running a gentle hand up her side, stopping just below the curve of her breasts as he drew out the last word, reveling in her small intake of breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her physical responses had always fascinated Blaise, the play of emotions over her face as easy for him to read now as the books she loved. He ached to know what she looked like in the throes of passion, but controlled his own physical response as best he could until he knew she was ready.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve been dating you in earnest for the last three months, love, you just didn’t realize it.” Blaise whispered in her ear, unable to stop himself from nibbling gently on the curve of it. She moaned softly and her head tilted to the side slightly, giving him more access to her neck. He gave into impulse and moved his lips down her throat with hot, open-mouthed kisses. She melted against them and Blaise felt Draco’s arms come around her more tightly, holding her up. He lifted his head and met the blond’s eyes with a grin. Draco rolled his eyes. “What? She’s delicious.” Blaise said with a smirk. “She can also be remarkably oblivious when focused on a project. I’m simply demonstrating our point about our mutual interest in a more - physical- way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Clear and conscious consent, Zabini, </span>
  <em>
    <span>without</span>
  </em>
  <span> coercion. We spoke about this.” Draco’s jaw was tight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think this is necessarily </span>
  <em>
    <span>coercion</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Draco. More like gentle persuasion.” Blaise replied, catching the other man’s hip with his large hand. “I seem to remember you thoroughly enjoying my version of persuasion in the past.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Once we were in a consensual relationship.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve already consented.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>SHE</span>
  </em>
  <span> hasn’t yet.” Draco shot back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And the she in question is very, very confused again.” Hermione’s voice cut through the tension building between himself and Draco. Blaise looked down to see some of the haze lost from Hermione’s gaze. She shifted, pulling away from both of them and moving back towards the bookshelf behind her desk. She ran a hand through her curls, putting them further into disarray. Both men turned to face her, and Blaise left his hand on Draco, shifting it around to the small of the man's back. He saw Hermione note the intimate gesture with a quick glance, but didn’t move knowing Draco needed the comfort he was providing at this point to keep his anxiety in check. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both men waited patiently for Hermione to gather her thoughts, able to watch her emotions play across her face. Draco knew when she was ready to speak as she squared her shoulders, meeting their combined gazes with her fierce, Gryffindor courage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So let me get this straight. You two are in a relationship and you want to add me to it, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not exactly.” Draco said. “We have been -involved- in the past, but it was fairly casual and mostly exclusive at the time. It’s been quite a few years since we've been together in that way.” Hermione’s brow furrowed at Draco’s words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You said you wanted me together. That does imply you two being -involved with each other again. You both want that?” At their mutual nods her eyes widened for a moment, but she didn’t back down. Then her eyes narrowed. “You also said we’ve been dating for months. When did you two come to this revelation and when were you planning on clueing me in? Doesn't that mean you’ve been inviting me places under false pretences for months?” Her eyes flashed and Blaise knew they were in dangerous territory. They both knew this would be the part of their plan most likely to blow up in their faces, as she absolutely hated being lied to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hermione, love,” Blaise began and her eyes flicked to his and he bit back a grin. She really was glorious when she was wound up. “We did just ‘clue you in’ as you put it, and we really haven’t been subtle about our intentions for a while now. As for the start, well, you can’t really control when or where you fall for someone.” Blaise couldn’t help his grin as he recalled their kiss. “And most recently, I can recall an incident where you kissed me first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was quite drunk that night and-” Blaise took a step towards her and she stopped talking and threw a hand up. “Don’t- don’t come closer yet. I can’t think straight when you’re that close.” She closed her eyes and took a breath. “I also thought we had agreed to never talk about it.” She wouldn’t meet his gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hermione, we agreed not to talk about that kiss until the legislation was finished. It’s finished.” Blaise intoned, voice rough. He waited until she met his gaze again. “I was referring to the first night I came to the pub and you kissed me on the cheek. We didn’t mean to deceive you in any way, but what would your reaction have been if we just approached you with this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would have-” she spat out, then stopped and seriously considered his words. “I would have thought you both mad and probably doubted it every step of the way.” she finally answered, quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So instead we decided to show you how good we could be together. How well we work together, how compatible we truly are.” Draco chimed in. “I-” Draco closed his eyes and swallowed hard before meeting her eyes again, his usually silky voice rough with emotion. “I’ve never been happier than I have been in the last year spending so much time with both of you. I wake up smiling with thoughts of us on my mind, and go to bed with hope for tomorrow. I’ve never really been good at caring for others feelings, or doing things that don’t directly benefit me in some way. Even so, I find myself being polite to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Weasley</span>
  </em>
  <span>, even when I desperately want to insult him because of whatever boneheaded thing just left his stupid, freckly face, but I don’t because I know it will please Hermione. Though I abhor it, I bring Thai for lunch at least once a month because it’s Blaise’s favorite. I alternate the weeks so he won’t bloody notice because I literally have to write it into my calendar. It’s simultaneously the best and worst Tuesday of the month.” Draco paused, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose. “Even the house elves have bloody noticed I’m happier. Winky put daisies in my study before a meeting and instead of blasting them into oblivion, my solicitor walked in and caught me SNIFFING THEM.” At Draco’s disgusted tone, Hermione was unable to hold back her giggle. Draco locked his silvery glare on her. “I’m glad you find it amusing, it’s set me back years in regards to that man’s opinion of me. ‘That’s not necessarily conduct becoming of a scion of the great and glorious house of Malfoy.’” he sneered in a stuffy voice reminiscent of the solicitor in question and Hermione bit her lip to hold back another laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Draco, you’re allowed to be human, you know.” she said, eyes softening as she took a step towards him.  She bit her lip, then forged ahead. “I’ve been happier, too.” She twisted her hands together, the nervous gesture familiar to both men. “I-I like spending time with both of you. You both listen when I talk, ask pertinent questions about my interests and I love hearing your interpretations of your own days. You are always making me laugh and your shoulder rubs are divine, Blaise. Draco, when you send lunch over on a day when I knew I wouldn't have time to run out and grab anything, or drag us both out to dinner when we’ve spent too long within these walls, I feel - cared for.” Hermione dropped her eyes to the floor. “I’ve never had anyone take care of me like that. I’m always the caregiver in every relationship.” She gasped as Draco moved swiftly back into her personal space and tilted her chin up so her eyes met his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hermione, we swear, if you will let us, we will see to your every need and wish for the rest of our lives.” Draco’s voice was low and intense, matched by the complete sincerity in his eyes. She felt Blaise take her hand and she glanced over at him as he drew close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Every wish, love.” Blaise echoed softly, his normally playful visage holding the same sincerity she was getting from Draco as Blaise gently caressed her cheek. “Every desire.” he whispered and she shivered again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I-I don’t know what to say.” she whispered, nearly breathless from the intensity of the two men in front of her. The heat in both of their gazes was nearly enough to turn her into ash where she stood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then don’t say anything. You don’t need to make up your mind right now.” Blaise said softly before a mischievous smile turned up the corner of his mouth. “But my first statement still stands. I think you should kiss Draco.” Blaise stated as he traced her lips with his finger. “He’s quite good at it, from what I remember.” Blaise continued, drawing a delicate snort from the blond next to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quite good, my arse. I’m a bloody master.” Draco challenged back, meeting Blaise’s eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Prove it.” Hermione’s breathless whisper interrupted their staring contest and both men’s eyes widened momentarily before snapping back to the petite brunette. Draco smirked, eyes brightening further with lust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s that Gryffindor courage.” Draco murmured, cupping Hermione’s cheek, angling her face towards his again. “Say it, Hermione. I can’t- I won’t kiss you until you do.” his voice was strained, tight with need.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Say what?” she asked, eyes dazed, as she subconsciously rubbed her cheek into Draco’s palm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Consent, love.” Blaise prompted softly. “Tell us you want us.” Hermione’s gaze flicked to Blaise’s dark gaze for a moment. “Do you want us?” he asked, and felt Draco draw in a sharp breath at his words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh- oh, yes.” Hermione breathed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank Merlin.” Draco groaned as her gaze flew back to his and he finally covered her lips with his own. The first meeting of their lips was soft, chaste, a homecoming. Draco was content to let his lips move gently over hers, memorizing their shape slowly until she sighed. That soft exhalation broke down the last of his barriers, and his need for this witch roared through him. Weaving his hands into her hair, he took control of the kiss, devouring her lips, her tongue, her every breath as she wrapped herself around him, giving as good as she got. Their kiss encompassed decades of repressed emotion, battle and reconciliation, finally gentling after many long minutes. When he finally released her, they were both gasping for breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that was spectacular.” Blaise quipped, eyes bright, a smirk curling his full lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up, you tosser.” Draco snarled before he wrapped his hand around the back of the other man’s neck and yanked him in for a brief, hot melding of lips and tongue. When they separated, Hermione’s eyes were wide and full of heat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You two are beautiful together.” she whispered, then her cheeks turned pink and she covered her kiss-reddened lips with her hands as if she realized she had spoken out loud. Blaise chuckled and gently tugged her hands down before catching her chin and tilting her face up to his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re beautiful, Hermione.” he said softly, brushing back her wildly curling hair. “May I kiss you again?” he asked and she nodded. “Use your words, love.” He admonished gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, please.” she replied, sealing her lips to his. Blaise’s kissed her deeply, but playfully, and it fired every nerve ending in his body just as Draco’s kiss had. He pulled her into him, molding her every curve to the hard planes of his chest, the strong muscles of his thighs and the very obvious bulge between them. She whimpered against his mouth and he chuckled. He gently ended their kiss and leaned his forehead against hers. Reaching out, he snagged Draco’s hand and tugged him close as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As much as I could stand here and kiss you both forever,” he stole a quick kiss from Hermione’s lips, then Draco’s, “I think we all need a bit of time to process. I also know I’m starving and you," Blaise tapped Hermione on the nose, "made us both skip lunch again today. And I don’t recall you eating anything for breakfast either, just that coffee you brought in with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Granger, you said you would do better.” Draco growled and Hermione rolled her eyes and huffed out a breath before she glared at Blaise for a minute.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Blabbermouth.” she grumbled before looking back to Draco. “I was too nervous about finalizing the legislation to eat this morning, and then I found that mistake in the case citings just before lunch and, well-” she shrugged, “Eating wasn’t the top priority today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And passing out from low blood sugar isn’t a concern for you?” Draco replied snarkily, turning and pulling her robes off the rack in the corner. He took a moment to levitate Blaise’s jacket over to him, slipped a candy out of his own pocket, and opened it before holding it in front of Granger’s lips. She pouted a moment, but let him feed it to her with only a slight pinking of her ears. Hermione appeared to savor the flavor a moment before resuming her argument with the overbearing Slytherin in front of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was one time, Malfoy, and it was definitely under extenuating circumstances. I didn’t realize I was sick until I woke up with a slight sniffle that morning. It wasn’t enough to keep me out of work, and it was a very important day. The fever didn’t come on until much later in the afternoon, and I had been managing just fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have preliminary hearings before the Wizengamot half-council on a semi-regular basis. Not eating for three days before them is </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> normal, nor is it healthy. You really need to pay more attention to your body.” As they argued, Draco helped Hermione into her robes like he did every evening when he showed up to take them both to dinner, the only difference was the kiss he claimed after fastening the top clasp for her. “When I met you at the door to the courtroom, you were burning up and shaking from chills. You also collapsed as soon as we Flooed into your flat. If I hadn’t been with you-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you were, so I don’t know what the bloody problem is! It was just a normal flu, not the blasted plague.” she huffed as Blaise opened the door, glancing over the room to ensure everything was in order as Draco and Hermione exited ahead of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaise had already submitted vacation forms for the both of them for the next day and at least the following week. Their bosses both okayed the leave without question, praising the work they had completed. Hermione’s boss had been glad she was ‘finally taking a vacation’ as the amount she had accumulated was about to be a problem. The man had only been half-joking when he said that if Blaise could convince her to take the next month off he would approve it without question. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco had bet him a blow job that he’d get her to take a full month, but Blaise had hedged his bets on her insisting on returning to work within two weeks, but staying out for three. Still, with the sensual forfeit they had agreed to upon on the table, Blaise wasn’t worried about losing, as it would be just as pleasurable. He liked giving as much as receiving when it came to oral pleasure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tuning back into the argument, he was surprised to find the two of them facing off in front of the lifts. Hermione’s hair was sparking again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not my keeper, Malfoy.” Hermione began.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you would let me, I would be.” Draco grumbled. Hermione flicked a startled glance at him, then huffed and continued. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am fully capable of caring for myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you’ve been doing a terrible job of it again lately. We didn’t go out for dinner four days last week, how many of those nights did you remember to eat?” Draco shot back, looking down his nose at the woman in front of him. At her petulant silence and crossing of her arms, his eyes narrowed. “Exactly my point, Granger.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaise shook his head and took both of their hands to lead them into the lift, hitting the appropriate button. It was only when the lift started to go down rather than up that Hermione met his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are we going?” she asked Blaise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve arranged a special dinner, to celebrate your accomplishment.” Draco stated quietly, body visibly tense and emotions tightly locked down, his defenses high after the amount of vulnerability he had just shown and the subject of he and Hermione’s current argument. And because the close-mouthed idiot hadn't told her, she didn't understand why the subject was so touchy for the blond. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The legislation won’t be debated on the floor of the Wizengamot for weeks yet. I barely turned in the final draft this afternoon.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hermione, you know how favorably this bill is being talked about.” Blaise chimed in. “And I’m not just saying that because I helped draft it. It’s really good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have it on good authority that there is more support than you believe there to be.” Draco said, eyes on the curvy witch in front of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That may be true, but in case you haven’t noticed, I’m hardly dressed for a nice dinner.” Hermione answered, gesturing to her rumpled clothing and then to Draco’s impeccable-as-usual three piece suit. His ability to consistently look like he stepped out of an advertisement still annoyed Blaise on a fairly regular basis, even if he appreciated the effect. Fortunately, at Draco’s owled instructions the night before, Blaise had also dressed appropriately for a fancy night out. As she turned her shrewd gaze on him, he grinned at her.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, so you're innocent in this as well Mr. 'I just wanted to dress up today', hmm?" She said as the lift stopped. Chin high she stepped out, but stumbled as the heel of her meter-high pumps slipped in a puddle outside the doors. Both men were instantly at her side, catching her arms and keeping her upright.  "I don't know how much more I can take today." She muttered quietly before looking around, taking in a group of sopping wet travelers who gave the three of them an odd look. "Why are we on the floor for Portkey arrivals and departures?" Hermione hissed quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"As I said, I set up a special dinner to celebrate your work, Granger. You've been seriously overworking yourself, and Blaise as well, for the last three months. Blaise and I had also discussed having our previous conversation in a more- neutral setting." Draco said as he linked her arm through his, leading her down the hall, ignoring the curious glances and whispers that followed them. They passed the hall for domestic portkeys and Hermione stopped.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Malfoy, what did you do? I still have to work tomorrow." Hermione asked, voice quiet to avoid drawing more eyes than were already on them. There was a reason the three of them frequented Muggle London. Blaise stepped up and used his broader shoulders to block their conversation, glaring at the more persistent watchers until they turned away.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Granger-" Draco started, then sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, frustration evident in his movements.  "Hermione, do you trust me?" He asked softly, meeting her eyes. When she didn’t immediately respond, Draco sighed heavily. "I meant what I said upstairs.  I- no- </span>
  <em>
    <span>WE </span>
  </em>
  <span>want to give you </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hermione, but this won't work if you can't trust </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>." Draco raked his hand through his hair again.  Looking around, he spotted a dark office.  With a quick </span>
  <em>
    <span>Alohomora </span>
  </em>
  <span>he opened the door and pulled them both inside. Draco faced Hermione and held his hands out to the side, palms open towards her. "I know this is my fault. I really don't blame you for not trusting me completely. I've not been able to talk to you about- about any of it. So search me. I can't speak about it, but, for you, I'll live it one more time." Draco looked at the floor and took a deep breath before meeting Hermione’s eyes. "I know you're a Legilimens, Hermione.  You're too much of a swot to have not studied it. Search my mind. Find the truth for yourself."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Draco, is this entirely necessary?" Blaise asked, shocked at Draco’s words, but the blond cut him off with a sharp nod as Hermione’s jaw dropped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm a natural Occlumens, but I give you my word that I will hide nothing from you, Hermione." Taking a slow, deep breath with his eyes closed, Draco reopened them and Blaise saw Draco’s gaze more open than he had ever seen it. The effect was stunning and intense. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mal-Draco, you don't need to do this." Hermione said swiftly. “I do, I do trust you. You don’t- I don’t need this from you. You really don’t need to do this.” She was holding her arms across her stomach, as if trying to hold herself together, tears standing in her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I do."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But I could hurt you. I'm not overly skilled." Hermione said, and Draco reached for her hands and gently kissed the back of both of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I trust </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I know you would never hurt me on purpose, or use what you learn against me.” He reached out and took Blaise’s hand as well. “I hold nothing back and everything I am is yours, I offer myself freely to you and Blaise, Hermione.” He echoed Blaise’s words from earlier and Blaise felt them ring through his soul as clearly as a bell. Draco’s gaze shot to him for a moment before he looked back to Hermione. “I need you to truly understand that all I am, all I have, is already yours. You need to be able to trust me completely before this," he gestured to the three of them, "can go any further. My mind is open to you." He stepped back and held his arms out again. Hermione slipped her wand from its holster on her wrist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Draco, do we really-" she began and the blond smirked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Where's that courage, my little lioness?" He purred, quirking his eyebrow in challenge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaise watched Hermione square her shoulders before she brought her wand up and whispered "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Legilimens.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Draco winced momentarily, then relaxed. Blaise continued on as a silent observer, gripping both their hands when silent tears began to track down Hermione’s cheeks. "Oh, oh Draco." Hermione breathed the moment before she dropped her wand and threw herself at the blond wizard in a fierce embrace. She leaned back and sealed her lips to his in an intense kiss before she pulled away and cupped his face in her hands. "I had wondered, but I never had confirmation. You've never said anything beyond your statements against the others in the trials. Your mother-" she trailed off and Draco just shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's not a subject suitable for polite company." Draco said flatly, eyes shuttering as he visibly pulled some of his natural mental defenses back into place. Hermione tugged his face down a bit so he met her gaze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You don't need to hide any of it from me, Draco, ever."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hermione-" Draco started, but she shook her head sharply. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No. No more hiding or shoving it behind a wall. I’m so sorry that I - no, that </span>
  <em>
    <span>we- </span>
  </em>
  <span>were both so stubborn that it had to come to this before I could understand.” She sniffled loudly before looking up to meet Draco’s eyes with a fierce glare. “We </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> be dealing with this, and I will not let it go until you see yourself as Blaise and I see you. You</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>are </span>
  </em>
  <span>a good man, Draco Malfoy and I've seen the proof in your actions every day since the war ended." She kissed him gently again and stepped back, wiping her eyes. Draco handed her his handkerchief and she giggled when she noticed the monogram. "If a bit pompous at times." She teased and Blaise laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Zabini, I know for a fact you have one in your pocket as well," Draco growled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course I do, but mine isn't monogrammed." Blaise replied, winking at Hermione and making her smile. "Now, if this rather gauche display of Gryffindor-style bravado is quite done, I do believe we've promised the lady dinner." Blaise said, affecting a haughty attitude as he straightened his suit and tie. Hermione laughed outright and Draco rolled his eyes. Hermione’s stomach chose that moment to rumble loudly, and she smiled wryly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I guess I am a little hungry now.” Hermione said and Draco gave her a look. “It’s been an eventful day, can you save the lecture for later?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know you need to take better care of yourself, Hermione.” Draco responded softly, pulling her back to him gently, holding her closely for a moment. “You know-” Draco paused, swallowing hard. “You know why this is so important to me now.” He leaned down and kissed her gently on the forehead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm so sorry about your mother." She caressed his face gently. "I’ll do my best to not make you worry, Draco.” Hermione whispered quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s all I can ask.” Draco replied, summoning her wand from the floor and helping her tuck it back in her sleeve. “Now, as for the other issue you raised. I did pick up something for you, but as much as Blaise would hate to see you change out of that particular skirt, it is not entirely appropriate for our destination.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are we going?” Hermione asked as Draco pulled a small package out of his pocket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you let us surprise you?” Draco asked, magically resizing the packet. He carefully pulled the string wrapped around the brown paper before holding it out to Blaise, who took it. Draco pulled back the paper, revealing a pile of what looked like periwinkle silk. “I have a particular affinity for you in this color, Granger. Would you humor me by wearing this?” Draco picked up the dress by the thick straps and it puddled toward the floor in a ripple of delicate silk. It appeared to be studded with stars, as the small, what she hoped were just rhinestones, caught the light. They dripped gently from the bodice to swell into a cascade around the hem. “Tonight’s destination was Blaise’s idea, but this was mine.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione stepped forward, reaching for the dress, touching it with delicate fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Draco, this is the most exquisite dress I have ever seen.” she whispered. “I couldn’t possibly-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, Hermione? It would please me greatly if you would wear it.” Draco said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know I wouldn’t mind seeing you in this, either, love.” Blaise echoed. “I mean, you’re already beautiful, but I love it when you dress up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s been a long day and I’m a mess. My hair is-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perfect exactly the way it is.” Draco said, “I love it when it’s all wild around your head like this.” Draco smirked. “It looks especially good considering we’ve both had our hands in it.” Blaise nodded in agreement as he slid a hand into her hair and brought her lips gently to his. She melted against him until he pulled back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There.” Blaise said quietly. “Now you don’t even need lipstick.” He nipped her lower lip, then swallowed her gasp with a deeper kiss before releasing her. “Perfection.” he said softly as he took in her slightly dazed expression before stepping back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go check on our portkey, Blaise will guard the door. Five minutes, Hermione.” Draco said, dropping another resized packet on the desk and pulling Blaise out the door with him, leaving the dress hanging in the air on invisible hooks.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Bloody presumptuous if you ask me,” Hermione muttered to herself as the door snicked shut, but quickly began tugging open the new package. Inside lay an exquisite lace corset and panty set, the same one she had been eyeing at that lingerie boutique in Paris the previous weekend. “Pansy, you are a meddlesome witch.” Hermione thought, but stripped and pulled it on before charming it from the simple black to add Slytherin green accents. She knew where this night was truly headed and wanted to surprise her men.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thought caught her by surprise and she froze for a moment. Her </span>
  <em>
    <span>men</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hers.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>As she slipped into the dress, adjusting the straps to lay over her upper arms leaving her neck and collarbone bare, pulling her hair up into a messy chignon that she knew wouldn’t last and changing the color of her heels, she mulled the thought over in her mind. She had thoroughly enjoyed the attention they had lavished on her since- well, since Draco had brought Blaise to the pub that night almost two years ago now. When Blaise had been assigned as her liaison with the law department for this piece of legislation, she hadn't thought much of it beyond being pleased with the knowledge that he could pull his own weight in regards to the workload. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco’s first Tuesday appearance with lunch in the office the week Blaise started with her had surprised her, though. His posh-sounding ‘of course there’s enough, Granger, put your galleons away, quit fussing, and just eat the damn curry’ had been anything but warm, but then he </span>
  <em>
    <span>kept</span>
  </em>
  <span> showing up and it just became... normal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even while she was dating Viktor they had continued to keep their routine Thursday night casual dinner plans begun 'because take-out on your couch is more appealing how? Here just put your robes on and come along so we can continue our debate over good food' and interspersed nights out with ‘a ticket that would just go to waste’ if she didn’t join them 'so go get dressed, we're leaving in ten minutes.'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spending time with them was always comfortable, yet mentally stimulating. She enjoyed having conversations with people who were able to keep up with her mentally, and Draco especially never failed to disappoint. Blaise was no slouch either, if a bit more narrow in his focus. While they teased her, neither was intimidated by her intellect and she didn’t have to pretend to be anything but who she truly was. They never lacked for conversation topics, but were also content to spend a quiet afternoon in her diminutive library lost in their own personal research projects. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She'd be lying if she said she'd never daydreamed about kissing one or the other of them.  They were both insanely good looking men, and every time they touched her casually she had to fight her natural reaction to shiver or move closer. Not wanting to do anything to upset the balance they had found, though, she stayed quiet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione had drunkenly decided to sleep with Viktor again just to see if that reaction was the same with anyone else. She quickly realized it wasn’t, but Viktor was very enthusiastic in bed and she had enjoyed herself, even though they both knew a relationship wouldn't actually last. Blaise and Draco had basically ignored the fact that Viktor existed, continuing to invite her places as her ‘friends’ because there was ‘no reason she should sit home just because her negligent boyfriend was out of town </span>
  <em>
    <span>again</span>
  </em>
  <span> for a match’. Hermione giggled as she recalled how Draco had always said the Bulgarian's name- with a slight sneer and dripping with disdain- when he couldn’t avoid it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their subtle tactics had obviously worked as they had both wormed their way into her life, and her heart, without her realizing it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bloody devious Slytherins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she spontaneously and drunkenly kissed Blaise after her split with Viktor, which was one of the hottest and most satisfying kisses she had ever experienced up to that point if she was going to be completely honest with herself, their care and attention to her had definitely increased. If she hadn’t been so distracted, she would have realized what they were up to before tonight. In retrospect, she’d just been too ticked off about her breakup with Viktor at first, and then the subsequent push to finish the proposed legislation, to really notice. As it was she had been blindsided, though in a good way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, she had a few lingering doubts about how this would all work, especially in the bedroom. She had wanted to try a few things she had read about with Ron early on but he hadn’t taken it well, and she hadn’t been with anyone else but the wet-rag-known-as-Michael long enough to feel comfortable enough to even ask for anything extra with any of her exes. Viktor had been the most adventuresome, but according to Ginny, anal really wasn’t that exotic, and she wasn't entirely sure if she liked it. She had privately deduced that she most likely had a praise kink, but had never had to option to fully explore it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was also fairly certain that neither man would object to anything she suggested trying in the bedroom. She had seen some of the results of what Blaise called his "lost years" when random strangers approached him in public, but touched or spoke to him in intimate ways. He always laughed it off, cool and confident, but she knew him well enough now to know it bothered him. Still, he never expressed regret over his actions and simply accepted himself as he was- he had changed and had no plans to go back to who he had been before. Hermione also knew Draco had been instrumental in helping him turn his life around, and the bond of friendship between the two men was strong. They spent a lot of time together and weren’t uncomfortable with touching each other, which was why she had assumed they were hiding a romantic relationship in the first place. Blaise had no qualms with tackling Draco for the last bit of dessert and wrestling the taller, but slimmer, blond into submission. Draco was also as free with simple touches with Blaise, now that she really thought about it. In comparison, Harry and Ron were close as brothers but the physical affection between them was mostly limited to a hug at Christmas or a slap on the back after a quidditch match. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Following that thought trail, Hermione realized her friends would be suitably shocked by this development as well. Harry would probably take it well, Ginny would just cackle darkly and demand all the details. Telling Ron, if they decided this was the best course of action for them, would be difficult even if he didn’t really abhor Draco any longer. Making him understand that Blaise, who Ron mildly objected to on principle simply because he was a Slytherin, was also part of the equation might break the red-head’s mind. Thinking about what Blaise and Draco had both promised to her tonight, Hermione found she didn’t really care </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ron thought, as it really wasn’t his business anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Resolving to not make up her mind entirely yet, Hermione decided she would open herself up to this experience and see where it would take them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a decisive nod, Hermione wrapped her work robes and clothing up in the paper on the desk before shrinking it down and charming the packet to look like a clutch to match her dress. A quick spell lined her eyes and applied subtle eye shadow. As she picked up the other paper, a small tinking sound met her ears. Bending down, she located a small glass vial. Opening it, the scent of her favorite perfume met her nose. With a smile, she dabbed it on her wrists, behind her ear, and at the top of her cleavage with a slight blush.  Draco’s attention to detail was truly unmatched, and her blush deepened as her thoughts wandered to where that careful attention could benefit her. As she finished up and double-checked that anything they had moved in the office was back to rights, a gentle rap sounded upon the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hermione, love? Are you ready? I see Draco coming back.” Blaise’s voice sounded through the door. Taking a deep breath, Hermione ran a hand over the sleek sheath dress that molded itself to her curves. Draco had truly done a wonderful job choosing it, and the significance of the color was not lost on her. The last time she had worn a dress this shade was the Yule Ball in fourth year.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The night she now knew that Draco well and truly lost his heart to her.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Knowing that making an entrance was important, Hermione waited to open the door until she heard Draco’s voice join Blaise. Smiling, she pulled the door open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bloody hell.” Blaise’s voice sounded strangled as he took her in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sweet Circe, you’re a goddess.” Draco breathed, hands clenching in fists at his side as if he were fighting the urge to either grab her and ravish her or fall to his knees and worship her. Hermione bit her lip to catch the grin that threatened to ruin the look and both men groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do-do we really have to feed her? I don’t know if I’ll be able to keep my hands to myself.” Blaise choked out, grabbing Draco’s arm in a white-knuckled grip as he spoke, but not taking his eyes off of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, we do.” Draco closed his eyes tightly for a moment and took a deep breath. When he reopened them the heat that had blazed through her was still there, but tempered. “Our portkey is ready and so is dinner. I took the liberty of floo-calling ahead to order.” Draco held out his arm and Hermione stepped up to take it. Blaise locked the door of the borrowed office behind them, then followed them up the hall. Hermione looked behind her and met his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t fret, love. I’m not relinquishing anything to Draco, I just want to keep the tongue wagging to a minimum for now.” He winked at her and she smiled. “I also get to oogle both of your arses from here, so I’m definitely not complaining.” Blaise said and Draco laughed as Hermione sputtered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, he’s definitely an ass man.” Draco quipped. “He’s been waxing poetic about your posterior for months.” As they stopped on the departure point, Blaise shrugged unapologetically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s not wrong.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are both incorrigible.” Hermione hissed, as the young clerk giggled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here you are, Mr. Malfoy, sir.” The young lady said, passing over a silver teaspoon. “Your other portkey will be delivered via owl post to the address you provided in the morning. Is there anything else we can assist you with this evening?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, that will be all.” Draco replied coolly, the consummate lord of the manor persona back in place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wonderful.” The witch checked the clock on the wall. “Then your portkey will activate in precisely forty-five seconds. Please prepare for departure.” As she stepped back, Draco held out his other elbow to Blaise, who took it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait!” Hermione slipped her wand from her disillusioned holster on her arm. She quickly tapped both men’s ties and pocket squares, charming them the same color as her dress. “Gentlemen should match their ladies dress for a special night out, right?” She whispered cheekily and smiled brightly as the familiar pull beneath her navel indicated the activation of the portkey.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Bienvenue a Paris.” a soft voice greeted them a moment later. Hermione rocked on her feet, but both men were there to steady her. The woman continued talking and Draco responded in flawless, liquid French and Hermione, who had never actually heard him speak it, flushed. Blaise leaned over to whisper in her ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, right? He has a </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> talented tongue.” Hermione shivered at his words and Blaise knew exactly how she felt. She swayed a bit and Draco’s eyes narrowed in concern.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Ermione?” He said quietly, keeping her name in the French accent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I’m fine.” she rasped huskily and Blaise chuckled, dropping Draco’s arm to take hers a bit more firmly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, Draco. She’s fine, if a bit -distracted - at the moment.” Blaise said cheekily and Draco’s eyes flashed with recognition. He turned to the attendant and after another quick conversation he led them out of the room and down the hall toward a row of fireplaces. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you keep looking at me like that, Granger, we may not make it to dinner.” Draco growled, normally silky voice rough with obvious need.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s the French, mate. I still remember my reaction the first time I heard you speak it.” Blaise replied for her and Draco groaned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Merlin. That- that was a good day.” Draco replied huskily, tugging at his tie a bit and running a hand through his hair as Blaise laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was a bloody good </span>
  <em>
    <span>week</span>
  </em>
  <span>, if I recall. I don’t think we really made it out of the suite. I swear, you ordered room service just to wind me up again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That may have been my intention at the time.” Draco said with a smirk as he tossed Floo powder on the fire and called out their destination. In two quick turns they were in a subdued parlor that fairly screamed old money. Within seconds their clothing was charmed free of soot and they were being escorted to a small table in a discreet side room. Draco held her chair for her as she sat and before she could even look around their meal appeared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she took her first bite of a decadent soup, she moaned in appreciation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Merlin, Hermione, warn a man before you do that again.” Blaise choked out as he shifted in his chair. Hermione purposefully met his eyes as she took another bite, humming lustily as she did so. He groaned in pain and took a large swallow of his wine. He discreetly as possible shifted to relieve the pressure in his trousers. She smiled at him knowingly and took another dainty bite of soup.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, so being teased isn’t so fun from the other side, is it?” she quipped and Blaise felt his cheeks warm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You play dirty, Hermione.” Blaise replied and she shrugged delicately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I also spend a lot of time with the Weasley’s. You don’t practically grow up in a house full of boys without learning to hold your own.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ginevra is quite spirited.” Draco chimed in, tucking in to his own soup. Hermione laughed out loud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t even know the half of it.” she giggled. The tension relieved, the three fell into comfortable conversation for the rest of the meal, and if the occasional extended touch or long glance occurred, it was all within the bounds of propriety based on their surroundings, at least above the table. Blaise kept one hand on Hermione’s thigh, and a foot tangled with Draco’s. When he and Draco delicately broke the news to her that she was off for at least the next week, she had actually sighed in relief, agreeing that she did need a vacation. Blaise could see the twinkle in her eye at the blatant look of relief on his face, and he found he really didn’t care. He had taken care of her without her needing to ask. She could tease him all day and he would just smile happily because she was there to do it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione was savouring her second glass of wine while he and Draco bantered absently about some obscure variant of a potion ingredient, and she seemed to be feeling completely content. He could see the faint touch of weariness to her gaze, though, so he looked around to catch the attention of the staff. The waiter approached immediately and inquired with Draco, who turned to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hermione, would you like dessert this evening? The souffle au chocolate with creme fraiche is particularly decadent here.” Draco’s long fingers played over hers on the table as Blaise slid his hand higher on her thigh underneath. He wanted dessert, but nothing they served here would satisfy him this evening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Could- could we get it to go?” she asked, voice husky and Blaise felt his body stir as his mind began spinning fantasies of what they could use that chocolate and cream on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your wish is my command, cherie.” Draco said, lifting her hand and kissing her fingers. He turned back to the waiter and replied in his flawless French and Blaise felt Hermione rub her thighs together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you love Paris, Hermione, but I’m going to make you fall in love with Milan or Venice, if only to keep us both from spontaneous combustion and to give this ponce a taste of his own medicine.” Blaise said and Hermione laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you speak Italian, Blaise?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And Spanish, Pourtuguese, and a touch of Russian, courtesy of husband number four.” he replied, finishing his wine. “Do you speak another language, Hermione?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course!” Hermione responded as they left the restaurant and strolled down the Parisian boulevard. It was late on a Thursday and there weren’t many people around. “I speak Ancient Greek, Latin, and Babylonian, and I can read Menekhetan both in the Romanized script and hieroglyphics. Oh! And I can do a passable job with Early Sumerian.” Both men laughed freely at her response, drawing appreciative glances from the couple they were passing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only Hermione Granger would specialize in languages no one actually speaks anymore.” Draco teased, kissing her on the cheek as he continued to chuckle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll have you know that all those languages are quite useful in the creation of new and unique spells as well as curse breaking.” She said a bit indignantly, but couldn’t help but laugh as their amusement didn’t waver. “Oh, alright. I hear myself as well. I really am a swot, aren’t I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The most beautiful one I’ve ever met.” Blaise replied, kissing her other cheek. They were strolling down the boulevard in magical Paris, the beautiful lights of the city twinkling around them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I really do love this city.” Hermione said quietly with a wistful smile on her lips. “I almost moved here after the war, to start over in a place where no one knew me. My only issue was the language barrier.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It wouldn’t have stopped you for long.” Draco replied softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, but I also couldn’t leave Harry and Ron. Then Minerva offered to let me return to Hogwarts for the eighth year, and I decided that was best, instead of just running away from my problems.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think I ever told you how thankful I was for your help that year.” Blaise said with a soft smile. “I don’t think either of us would have made it out without you.” He drew her hand up to his mouth and kissed it gently and Hermione shivered. “Are you cold, love?” he asked and she shook her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quite- quite the opposite, actually.” All three stopped on the street, coming into a loose triangular formation, holding hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want, Hermione?” Draco asked, voice low.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You. Both of you.” she breathed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You need to be more specific, love.” Blaise said. “What do you want from us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-” she took a deep breath, looking from him to Draco. “Blaise, Draco, all that I am is yours. I offer myself freely to you both.” she said clearly, echoing both men’s earlier words. Blaise heard the bell suddenly toll again, and he gasped and could feel his own magic heavy within him. As they watched a thin strand of magic from each of their cores twined out, meeting in the center where they twisted together into an intricate Celtic knot that faded away after a long moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Blaise.” Draco’s voice was tight as he dropped both of their hands and stepped back. “What in the hell was that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it was the physical manifestation of a triad bonding ritual.” Blaise said quietly, shock making his knees weak. “I-I’ve been reading up on them, which hasn’t been easy to do because so little has been written about them. Nothing I’ve read said anything like this could happen, though. I mean, it’s been hours since I spoke the binding words.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would you speak them in the first place?” Draco asked in a fierce whisper. Blaise reached for him, but Draco avoided his touch. At that, Blaise felt a quick flush of anger. He had been hiding everything, from both of them, for too long.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. It just felt right at the time.” He snapped, then stopped and closed his eyes, breathing deeply and letting the anger go. He continued in a softer voice. “Those words were the perfect ones to properly convey what I feel for you and Hermione, Draco. What I’ve always wanted to give you. To both of you.” Blaise glanced at Hermione who nodded in agreement before he looked back to Draco and held his hands out to the side, palms open, taking a breath and trying to calm his racing heart. “I know how uncomfortable you are with sentimental declarations, Draco, but you know I swore as soon as we told Hermione that I would never hide that side of myself again and I won’t do it now just to keep from upsetting your delicate sensibilities.” Blaise closed the space between himself and the blond man, reaching over to cup his face, pulling him close with his other hand around his back. “You may not be ready to hear it, but that doesn’t mean I don’t feel it, that I haven’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>been</span>
  </em>
  <span> feeling it for a very long time.” Blaise held Draco’s eyes for a very long moment before he turned to Hermione. “And don’t think I feel anything less for you, either, love. The idea of an us may be new to you, but it’s been my wildest dream for a decade.” Blaise cupped Hermione’s cheek as well and smiled down at her. “Eighth year you captivated me with your kindness and bound me with your gentleness, securing me with your quiet loyalty and inner strength.” Blaise wiped away the tear that escaped Hermione’s eye with his thumb. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This- this is a lot to take in right now.” Hermione said, catching Draco’s nod out of the corner of her eye. She caught the blond’s hand and squeezed it tightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is,” Blaise agreed. “And if you don’t get us off this street and somewhere private very quickly, Draco, I won’t be held liable for my actions. I desperately need to kiss you both and while I’d really rather not have an audience, I haven’t let it stop me before.”  He caressed Draco’s face, earning himself a small smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do recall rumors of a rather expansive display with more than one of the older Hufflepuff girls when we were in fifth year.” Hermione giggled and looked relieved at the break in tension. Blaise himself felt a bit unsteady, still unable to actually process what had just happened between them. It had been an emotionally charged day, and he wasn’t sure he had the capacity to deal with something on the magnitude of a magical bond between the three of them right at this moment. His body was also extremely charged up at the proximity of the two people he had fantasized about for so long, and he wasn’t sure how long he would be able to hold his need for them in check. To distract himself, he went for a joke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hufflepuffs are kinky, Hermione. Don’t let that sweet exterior fool you.” Blaise said solemnly. “Just as a word of advice, never accept an invitation to a Hufflepuff house reunion party. You will never be able to unsee certain things.” He mock shuddered and Draco glared at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That particular fifth year display ultimately led to us losing any chance at the house cup that year." Draco said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I could never have imagined that Snape would take that many points off his own house. He was truly in fine form that night." Blaise replied with a wry grin. “In retrospect, I probably shouldn’t have asked him if he wanted to join us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We were literally in the negative for </span>
  <em>
    <span>weeks</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Draco grumbled. Blaise laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was worth it.” he said, then cringed when Draco slapped him on the back of the head. “I mean, it was a terrible idea and I never should have done it. I should have saved myself for the two of you, but seeing as I didn’t, you’ll both be able to benefit from my considerably varied expertise.” He leaned over to Hermione and stage whispered, “He’s not the only one with a talented tongue, love.” Blaise winked at her and Hermione laughed and her cheek flamed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it is a bit of a relief that both of you seem to have done something like this before, so we can hopefully avoid most of the awkwardness.” Hermione said carefully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You two are going to be the death of me,” Draco grumbled before taking both of their hands. “If you're both amenable to the suggestion, I’ve arranged for a suite at Le Grande Chateau de Versailles.” Hermione’s jaw dropped, and even Blaise found himself whistling appreciatively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Draco! Isn't that a bit much? That place is astronomically expensive.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And an inconsequential amount comparatively.” He dropped Blaise’s hand to cup her jaw. “Nothing is too much for you, for either of you. If you let me, I would clothe you both in the most beautiful silks available and lavish you with more jewels than you could stand up in.” He traced her lips with his finger. “Not that any of them would be necessary and they would all be outshone by your natural beauty.” He looked over at Blaise, then back to Hermione with a smirk. “Thankfully, I do have a conscience who insists that ostentatious displays of wealth are </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>the way to win your affections. Instead, I will continue to donate, if I may borrow your words, astronomical amounts of money to any charity you wish and spoil you both rotten whenever you let me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Draco, all we’re going to do is sleep there. You could probably buy a small cottage for that amount of money.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“True, though if you’re wearing all of my earlier gifts I don’t foresee much sleep in our future at all.” Draco purred, running his hand down her side. He reached for Blaise, twining their hands together tightly as he looped his arm around Hermione’s waist and apparated them away.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Sweet Merlin’s ghost.” Hermione whispered as they landed in the lobby of the ritzy hotel. Blaise silently concurred. He had thought Hogwarts grand, with its sweeping staircase and grand great hall. Malfoy Manor, in his youth, had also been the measuring stick for displays of wealth. This place made them both look like hovels. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, the old money set really likes to make sure you know exactly how inferior you are at all times.” Blaise whispered in her ear and Hermione had to stifle a laugh. Draco shot them both a look as a steward approached them. Another stream of liquid French from Draco and they found themselves escorted to a lift. The doors opened into a beautifully appointed sitting room with a stunning view of the other wing of the palace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaise knew, thanks to one of Hermione’s previous lectures when he snuck her to Versailles for an overnight trip without Draco a few months previously, that this section of the palace, though visible to muggles, was specially charmed to keep them out and the Wizarding hotel had been in operation since 1790 after the previous resident had been - evicted. Blood prejudice wasn’t as much of a thing on the mainland, and the wizards had had no qualms about establishing a haven for wealthy French wizards in a muggle built palace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she attempted to cross the room, the plush carpet was so thick Hermione wobbled unsteadily in her heels. Blaise caught her arm and helped her over to one of the plush couches as Draco moved to the bottle of champagne near the windows along the far wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would either of you care for some?” Draco asked, holding up the bottle. “It’s only an 1835, but still acceptable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your privilege not withstanding, Draco, is- is there anything a bit stronger?” Hermione asked. Both men snapped their gazes to her. Draco crossed the room to them and went to one knee in front of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hermione? What’s wrong?” Draco asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s been a very long and emotional day. I- I’m feeling a bit overwhelmed.” she admitted, dropping her eyes to her hands twisting in her lap. “This all feels like a dream and I’m so afraid I’m about to wake up and it will all be over.” Her voice was hoarse as she finished and Blaise felt his heart thud painfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, love.” Blaise said quietly, covering her hands with his own. “I understand how you feel. I-I’m sorry I pushed things earlier. I should have waited for a better time.” Blaise met Draco’s eyes, worry passing between them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hermione, I opted for a suite for a reason. There are at least three bedrooms in here. If- if you need more time before-” Draco began.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” Her words were loud and fierce, and she startled all three of them. “I don’t want or need more time. The thought that we may have inadvertently bonded is mildly terrifying and wonderful all at once, and will definitely require a lot more consideration, but it's not the most pressing point at this exact moment. I meant what I told you earlier. I want both of you, but I’m just so bloody nervous because you’re both so much more experienced in this and I don’t want to be a complete disappointment to both of you. You are both so- </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>- and stupidly, intimidatingly handsome, and I'm just plain old- me.” She covered her face with her hands after her outburst, as if mortified that she had actually told them all of that. She peeked out to find both of them fighting back grins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hermione, love, there is no way you could ever be a disappointment to either of us. Even if you only ever wanted to do it missionary style with the lights off for the rest of our lives, it would be enough. Bloody hell, woman, your kiss earlier was enough to make me harder than I’ve ever been in my life.” Blaise brushed her hair away from her face. “We’ll teach you everything you need to know for now and I’m certain Draco has a few tombs in the library of that mausoleum he calls his ancestral home that can fill in anything we miss.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think the only thing we need to focus on tonight is what feels good. Being here with both of you is more than I ever imagined I would ever have, and even if we don’t get intimate tonight, it will be enough for me.” Draco said softly, covering their joined hands with his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, speak for yourself, mate. I intend to get into both of your knickers in any way I can.” Blaise quipped, breaking the tension and Hermione laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did I not know how funny you were in school?” Hermione asked, eyes twinkling. Blaise shrugged and Draco answered for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He only relaxes enough to crack jokes if he trusts you not to use them against him. If he doesn’t trust you, the man is as solemn as a vicar.”  Draco said, gracefully rising to his feet and drawing Hermione up with him. He met her eyes, bright silver shining into rich honey. “We’ll ask one final time, Hermione. If you’re not ready or need more time, this stops here tonight and we can continue this discussion in the morning.” Draco ran a gentle hand through her hair as he spoke. “Do you want to be with us tonight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” she said quietly, but firmly as she looked from Draco to Blaise and back. “With every fiber of my being, yes.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oh, thank Merlin.” she heard Blaise say, as Draco’s lips covered her own and she lost herself in his heated kiss. So consumed was she by his lips and tongue, she was surprised when she opened her eyes to find them in an opulent bedroom with a bed big enough for six people to sleep comfortably. Draco released her lips, settling her on the edge as he turned to take Blaise into his arms for the same treatment. They began tugging at each other’s clothing after a few moments, quickly losing jackets and Draco’s waistcoat. The sight of them together, dark against light, was beautiful and Hermione found the sight incredibly arousing. They were rougher with each other, but from the sounds they were both making they were definitely enjoying it. Blaise pulled off Draco’s tie with a snap of silk, then broke their kiss long enough to catch the blond’s eye.</p><p>“Not tonight.” Draco murmured, recapturing the darker man’s lips for a moment, but flicking a heated glance in Hermione’s direction. “But hopefully soon.” he said, kissing down Blaise’s neck to his collar before lifting his head and meeting Hermione’s eyes with a wicked smile. Draco moved around Blaise to stand behind him and began to unbutton Blaise’s shirt from behind as he continued to meet Hermione’s gaze. “As much as I’ve missed you, Blaise, I think we’re neglecting Hermione right now.” Draco nipped at Blaise’s exposed neck, making Blaise moan before his dark eyes opened and speared into Hermione’s. </p><p>“We can’t have that now, can we?” Blaise murmured, his hips jerking back toward Draco’s as the other man nipped his neck again. Hermione could clearly see the large bulge in the front of his pants and she licked her lips subconsciously. “Come here, love.” Blaise said, holding out his hand. Hermione stood and went to him immediately, her hands coming up to touch his muscled chest as Draco pulled his shirt off of him. Once his hands were free, Blaise smoothed them down her arms, encountering her disillusioned wand holster. He muttered a wandless <em> Finite Incantatum </em> and it popped back into view. He reached for the buckles and she pulled her arm back, holding it against her body. “Love?” he asked quietly and Draco paused as well. Blaise felt him tense against his back.</p><p>“It-it’s ugly. I’ve tried everything to get rid of it and have only managed to make it fade somewhat. I keep meaning to ask Neville to design me a tattoo to cover it, but I haven’t had time to get it done yet.” She looked away. “You should probably know that I have quite a few other scars as well. Some of my past boyfriends have had an issue and I-” Blaise stopped the torrent of words from her mouth with a fierce kiss.</p><p>“If that small-minded arsehole had an issue with your body, then that’s his fucking problem.” Blaise growled with uncharacteristic anger. “Every mark you bear is a testament to your courage, just like every mark Draco bears on his skin. And if I ever get my hands on that wet-rag for saying something so incredibly stupid to you, I will destroy him. Neither of you have anything to be ashamed of. You are stunningly beautiful inside and out. Never think that you ever need to hide any part of your body from me out of some twisted sense of shame. I will be taking the time in the very near future to worship every inch of your skin until you understand exactly how beautiful you already are to me.” </p><p>By the end of his impassioned rant, Blaise’s voice had gone soft and he cradled Hermione within his strong arms. “Trust me, Hermione. No part of you will ever be ugly to me.” He stated simply, as he met her gaze. He captured her lips gently, following her jawline down her neck. He suckled briefly at the juncture of her neck and shoulder and she swayed into him. Continuing on his chosen path, he kissed his way down her left arm to her fingers, suckling on them briefly as he met her eyes with a wicked smirk. Moving back up he found that delicious spot at the juncture of her neck again and he left a small love bite before following her collarbone across to her other arm and moving slowly down. As he reached her elbow, he sank to his knees before her. Holding her gaze, he worked the tiny buckles holding the holster on her arm and slipped it off. Still holding her eyes Blaise moved his lips across the raised marks on her forearm, not even sparing them a glance, until he reached her fingers again, sucking one deep into his mouth. He ran his own fingers up her arms to the straps of the dress that still sat on her upper arms. </p><p>“May I?” Blaise asked as his fingers toyed with the thick straps. Draco stepped up behind her, his own shirt hanging partially open as his fingers joined Blaise’s at the straps as his lips found her neck.</p><p>“May we?” Draco murmured against her skin as he suckled a matching love bite opposite the one Blaise had left on her dusky skin.</p><p>“Yes.” Hermione whispered. Draco muttered a severing charm and the dress slipped from her body with a heavy swish, revealing her lingerie. The corset clung lovingly to her curves, beautiful French lace over an emerald satin body, lifting her breasts and displaying them for their viewing pleasure. Hermione reached up and twined her arms around Draco’s neck, drawing him down for a kiss as Blaise’s hands came up to cup her breasts, tugging the cups down to bare her nipples to his eager fingers and tongue. Hermione moaned into Draco’s mouth at the sensation of Blaise’s tongue on her nipples and the blond rolled his hips against hers as she wiggled and whined under Blaise’s lips and tongue.</p><p>“Too much fabric.” Blaise stated as his hands worked their way around to the clasps holding the corset in place along her back. He paused in his journey to palm Draco’s prominent erection, causing the blond to pull his mouth from Hermione’s as he swore in fractured French at the unexpected contact. Hermione’s hips jerked and Blaise had to swallow hard as he caught a whiff of her feminine heat. Focusing back on the task at hand, he released Draco and traced a finger down the clasps on the corset, magically unhooking them until he could pull the now offensive garment from her body. “You are a goddess.” Blaise breathed as he took in her perfect curves, running his hands over her softly rounded stomach. He leaned in and kissed along a prominent, red scar that circled her abdomen and tickled up her rib cage. Draco’s hand came down, his long fingers playing with her nipples as Blaise continued to worship every inch of her abdomen and breasts he could reach with his hands, lips, and tongue.</p><p>“Oh, please.” Hermione moaned as they expertly played her body like a fine instrument, drawing out gasps and moans. Draco nibbled at the underside of her ear. It was too much and not enough all at once.</p><p>“What do you need, mon coeur?” Draco asked as he continued to nibble her flesh, hands igniting her skin as they moved across her body.</p><p>“More.” she said, barely recognizing her own voice.</p><p>“As you wish.” Blaise responded from his position in front of her, still on his knees. He ran his strong hands down her legs and back up as his lips began moving farther south, nipping at her curves until his fingers tangled in the thin strings holding up the barely-there black lace shielding her from his gaze. He nibbled at the waistband, tugging gently with his teeth before leaning further down and dragging the cloth to the side with a finger and licking her without warning, pulling a sharp gasp and high moan from her lips. </p><p>“Make her make that sound again,” Draco commanded Blaise roughly. “It sounded delicious.”</p><p>“Oh, it definitely was, but I think I can do better than that, lover.” Blaise replied with a wicked grin as he licked his lips. He reached up around Hermione and undid the buckle on Draco’s belt before swiftly popping the buttons down the placket. “But you are wearing entirely too much clothing, Draco. Hermione, be a dear and finish up with his shirt, my hands are a little- full.” Blaise said as he slid his hand inside Draco’s gaping pants and gripped the other man’s shaft. Draco groaned in a cross between agony and ecstasy, hips pumping involuntarily at the contact. Blaise swiped his thumb over the tip, making Draco hiss before the blond’s silver gaze bored into his own over Hermione’s shoulder as she tugged at the buttons on his shirt, laving his chest with kisses and small licks as she did.</p><p>“Bloody fucking hell, Blaise. If you aren’t careful this’ll be over before it begins. It’s been a while.” Draco rasped. </p><p>"I doubt you've lost your impressive recovery time." Blaise replied, running his tongue across the tip of Draco's shaft, making the other man suck in a breath as Hermione nibbled on his nipple. She slid his shirt off his shoulders, inadvertently trapping Draco's hands behind him because she’d neglected to remove his cufflinks. She went to pull them free, but stopped at Blaise’s hand on her hip.</p><p>“Wait a moment, beautiful. Enjoy the view, he won’t let us catch him like this often.” Blaise murmured, pumping Draco’s shaft as it stood proudly from the opening in his slacks. Draco stood in front of them, arms pinned behind his back, magnificent porcelain skin on full display, muscles standing taut with need as he lightly strained against his bindings. Hermione traced her fingers across the long-faded silvery scars that crossed his chest, and pressed a kiss to the ragged mark just below his heart. These marks inflicted by and for her best friend a lasting reminder on his skin, and she quietly marveled at how far they had all come. </p><p>“No regrets, Hermione?” Draco asked in a murmur and she shook her head.</p><p>“Never.” she whispered back, capturing his lips as she pressed herself against him. After a moment she heard him mutter a charm and his hands were free and roaming her body again before his shirt even hit the floor. His lips and tongue caressed hers languidly, like he had all the time in the world, leaving her panting and needier than before. When he finally lifted his lips from hers she moaned at the loss of contact and the wicked glint in his eyes almost reduced her soaked knickers to ash.</p><p>“I could watch you two all day.” Blaise’s voice rumbled and Hermione turned to find him stripped, fisting his own length in slow, measured strokes. His broad shoulders and chest were well-muscled, leading to lean hips and powerful looking thighs. Hermione silently blessed the creators of quidditch for helping maintain the bodies of these two very fit men. Blaise’s eyebrow quirked as her eyes rose back up to meet his. “Like what you see, love?” He held his arms out. “It’s all yours. Why don’t you come closer and touch it.” He challenged sensually and Hermione swallowed thickly as Draco’s hands came around and cupped her breasts, deft fingers teasing her nipples as he murmured in her ear.</p><p>“He’s gorgeous, isn’t he?” Draco said and Hermione could only nod. “He tastes magnificent as well. Why don’t you go have a lick, Hermione.” Draco continued, moving them across the short distance to where Blaise stood, arms still out wide. Hermione reached up, capturing his lips first in a slow kiss. One of his hands came in to thread through her curls, the other cupped her shoulder. As Hermione’s lips left his and traced down his neck, Blaise applied gentle downward pressure on her shoulder and Hermione’s lips lifted in a wicked grin, reading his silent request. She sank to her knees, his hand still in her hair, cupping the back of her head. She ran her hands up his thighs as she leaned forward and licked the tip of his shaft, catching the bit of precum that lingered there. Two very male groans met her ears and she bit back a grin as she engulfed Blaise’s thick member in her mouth, sucking it deeply.</p><p>“Fucking hell.” Blaise cursed, lapsing into moan that got cut off as she sucked him deeply again, cupping his balls in her hands. Glancing up, she was treated to the view of Blaise and Draco engaging in a fierce kiss. Reaching up with her other hand, Hermione fisted Draco’s length, making him gasp into their kiss. Turning her head, Hermione drew Draco deeply into her mouth, his hand dropping down to meet Blaise’s in her hair. “Feels amazing, her mouth’s a bloody dream.” Blaise said and Draco could only grunt in response before Blaise recaptured his lips. Hermione shifted back and forth between them, relishing the noises they made and the alternate tightening of their hands in her hair depending on who was in her mouth. She had never felt so sexy in her life, caught between them, making them both moan with need. Blaise stepped back after a few long minutes of teasing, moving around behind Draco. “Finish him, Hermione.” Blaise commanded as he caught Draco’s arms behind his back in a quick move, making the blond groan. “Don’t stop until he explodes.” Blaise growled and latched onto Draco’s neck. </p><p>“Blaise.” Draco grunted as he thrust helplessly between Hermione’s lips, knowing his end was close.</p><p>“Come for us, Draco.” Blaise rasped and Draco lost it, crying out Hermione’s name as he came down her throat. Blaise turned his head and caught his cry, swallowing it down and keeping Draco steady as the waves of pleasure washed through the lithe man. As Draco came back to himself, Blaise released his arms and Draco reached down to help Hermione to her feet. As he leaned down to kiss her Blaise stopped him. “Me first. I want to taste you on her.”</p><p>“By all means, be my guest.” Draco rumbled and Blaise took control of Hermione’s mouth with a deep kiss, savoring the flavor of Draco combined with the sweetness of her. When he finally lifted his head, he couldn’t help his smile.</p><p>“You two are delicious.” Blaise pronounced.</p><p>“Let me taste.” Draco said, claiming Hermione’s lips for his own. After a few moments he lifted his head with a grin. “It’s not bad, but there’s another flavor I prefer to my own.” He said, giving Blaise a cheeky wink. He looked back at Hermione, eyes growing intense and serious, flashing silver. “But I really want a taste of you.” Draco said, hands skimming down Hermione’s sides. “Straight from the source.” he murmured, running a hand over her hair as he stepped her backwards towards the bed. When her thighs hit the edge Draco gently pushed her and she fell back, catching herself on her elbows. Both men stood before her, eyes glued on her curves. “You are fucking perfection.” Draco rasped out, the coarse language falling from his lips in his perfectly posh tones making her shiver with need. He fell to his knees, eyes glued on her still covered core. He leaned in and breathed deeply, rubbing his nose against her, eyes closing in pleasure as he did so. “Please, Hermione.” Draco begged as his eyes opened and speared into hers. Mesmerized, she could only nod.</p><p>“Use your words, love,” Blaise said as he slid onto the bed next to her, nibbling at the juncture of her neck and shoulder. “Tell us what you want. What you need.”</p><p>“Please yes, Draco. Please.” Hermione whimpered. Within seconds Draco had stripped the scrap of lace from her body and buried his face in her folds, moaning as he did. His tongue lapped and teased, suckling and swiftly driving her higher and higher. Blaise focused his attention on her breasts and within minutes, Hermione was crying out in pleasure. Draco didn’t relent, doubling his efforts as he slipped two fingers into her core to pull another explosive orgasm from her body before he gentled his licks, lapping at her core as she came down from the high. He flicked his tongue across her nub, making her jump and keen before he pulled back, lips and chin shiny with her juices, grinning like an idiot. </p><p>Before Draco could wipe his face, Blaise was on him, sipping Hermione’s flavor from Draco’s lips. Blaise growled in appreciation before turning his head and burying his own face in Hermione’s dripping folds. Already sensitive, it didn’t take Hermione long to cry out as another orgasm ripped through her.</p><p>“I don’t think I’ll ever get enough.” Blaise moaned as he continued lapping at Hermione with long, slow strokes, hissing when Draco’s hot mouth engulfed him. Blaise leaned back and dropped his hand onto the back of Draco’s head, fisting the blond’s hair as he let his hips jerk up into Draco’s mouth, knowing the man could take it and liked it when Blaise was rough. When he was close he pulled Draco off of him, dragging his mouth up to tangle their lips and tongues together again.  When they finally separated, Blaise cupped Draco’s face gently. “As much as I love your mouth, I’m not finishing in it tonight.” Both men turned to look at Hermione and she shivered. </p><p>“Hermione, are you still using the potion?” Draco asked quietly, rising to his feet gracefully, placing a hand on Blaise’s shoulder. He summoned his wand and twirled it absently between his fingers. At her nod of affirmation, he grinned wickedly. “Good. Blaise and I have already confirmed that we’re clean, but I will perform the requisite charms if you like.”</p><p>“N-no, that won’t be necessary. I’m clean as well, in case you were wondering.” She answered, eyes flicking between Blaise, Draco, and the twirling wand. “I made sure after dating Viktor, and, well, you know his reputation.” She blushed a bit and crossed her legs. </p><p>“Yes, I do.” Draco sneered, voice tight. Blaise laughed.</p><p>“I’d watch mentions of that particular bloke, love. Draco is still a bit miffed that he slipped in under the radar to date you in the first place.”</p><p>“It was a bit of a surprise to me as well.” Hermione mused idly. “Like I told you before, Blaise, we were talking, and the next thing I knew we were in his suite and his mouth was doing that thing-” Draco’s growl cut her off as he picked her up and tossed her up the bed before following and covering her body with his own, sealing his lips to hers before kissing roughly down her neck.</p><p>“Tell me you’re ours.” Draco rasped roughly as he lined himself up with her core, teasing her with abbreviated thrusts that tapped against her but didn’t enter. “That you belong to us.” He palmed her breast, licking the nipple. “That we’re the only ones you want.” He ravaged her mouth again with his lips, making them both pant roughly when he pulled away. “I need you, Hermione. Tell me I can have you.” Draco breathed. “I swear, if you say no I’ll stop, but Merlin, please. Please, I-”</p><p>“Yes. I’m yours.” Hermione cut Draco off and they both moaned loudly when he slid to the hilt in one smooth, deep thrust. Draco dropped his head to the crook of her neck, overwhelmed by the feeling of her wrapped around him, the knowledge that she was truly theirs after so long. </p><p>She shifted against him and he began thrusting in long, slow strokes to build her need until she was mindless under him. Blaise gave them a moment before he slid closer, hands roaming both of their bodies freely, murmuring words of encouragement and adoration as Hermione and Draco moved together. After Hermione came with a great keening cry Draco slipped from her body and Blaise slid into his spot, hissing sharply as he slid home. Blaise picked up right where Draco left off, rocking into Hermione slowly and purposefully until she exploded again, almost taking him along with her.</p><p>“Drake - I-” Blaise groaned and Draco kissed him. </p><p>“Go. We’ll finish together another time.” Draco husked, reaching between them to rub the bundle of nerves at the apex of Hermione’s thighs. She gasped and Blaise sped up his thrusts a fraction before they both came with a shout.  As Blaise reluctantly pulled from her body, Draco caught her lips and moved over her. “Hermione, may I? Can you give us one more?” He slicked a finger over her clit and she jerked, moaning. “Tell me what you need.” Draco purred against her lips.</p><p>“You.” she whispered and canted her hips up to his, sighing as he slid back inside. He resumed his slow pace but she rocked against him. Her eyes opened, bright honey meeting liquid silver. “Faster. Harder. Please.” she spoke against his lips, reaching for Blaise’s hand and bringing it to the top of her thighs. “Make me see stars.” </p><p>“As my lady commands.” Draco punctuated his words with a quick snap of his hips and Hermione cried out at the sensation. Settling back, Draco caught her hips and rode her hard and fast until she screamed his name before he followed her with a shout, barely catching himself before he collapsed on top of her. </p><p>As they came down from the incredible high, Draco noticed that Hermione was shaking slightly with her face covered and his adrenaline spiked.</p><p>“Hermione? Are you okay? Merlin, we- we didn’t hurt you did we?” Draco slid from her tight sheath and began checking her body for injuries. Beyond a myriad of love bites, her skin appeared unmarked. </p><p>Then, she snorted. </p><p>Draco’s jaw dropped. “Are- are you <em> laughing </em>?” He asked as a giggle escaped her lips. Within seconds, her entire body was shaking with great peals of laughter that she kept unsuccessfully trying to stifle. Draco met Blaise’s eyes, his own confusion mirrored in the other man’s dark depths. Blaise shrugged before he stood and headed for the bathroom.</p><p>“It’s- it’s okay.” Hermione managed to choke out around her giggles. Draco waited, getting a bit surly as her giggles eventually tapered off. Hermione finally took a deep breath and opened her eyes, which were still bright with mirth. Her brow furrowed a bit as she took in Draco’s face. She reached up and cupped his jaw. “Oh, you didn’t think I was laughing at you, did you?”</p><p>“It was either me or Blaise, as we’re the only other ones here, Granger.” Draco snapped, syllables clipped and tight. </p><p>“Oh, sweet Merlin.” Hermione sat up and caught his lips in a sweet kiss. “You’ve never made a woman laugh before?” she asked and Draco shook his head.</p><p>“I was with a girl once who giggled a little, but not to that extent.” Blaise answered as he returned to the bed holding damp washrags. He knelt on the bed between Hermione’s legs and gently wiped her clean. Mentally, he decided he would use his tongue next time. Instead, he snagged a kiss instead before turning to Draco.</p><p>“It wasn’t meant as commentary on your performance, Draco. When it’s good, and I mean really, <em> really </em>good for me, well, I laugh.” Hermione smiled at him as Blaise used another cloth to clean Draco up as well, making the blond hiss. “It’s actually quite an accomplishment.”</p><p>“Is it now?” Draco asked, frosty tone warming a bit.</p><p>“It is.” Hermione murmured, coming up onto her knees and scooting over to put herself in Draco’s lap and wrapping her arms around his neck. His hands came up to caress her sides subconsciously. “It’s only happened a few times before, and only when I’m really, really comfortable with my partner.” She leaned in close to his ear. “And Viktor was never even able to make me giggle.” she whispered and nipped Draco’s ear lobe.</p><p>“Alright, you minx.” Draco growled, tackling her back onto the bed, a playful glint back in his eyes. “I’d be wary of starting anything you’re not ready to finish.”</p><p>“But I wouldn’t need to finish it on my own, now would I?” she giggled, catching Blaise’s eye with a grin.</p><p>“Oh, no, love. I’d let you handle it all by yourself.” Blaise teased, moving in next to her, pulling her close, tucking her hips into his. Draco collapsed to her other side, wrapping his arm around both of them, resting his hand on Blaise’s hip. “While I sat back and watched the show.” Blaise continued, voice soft but playful. “I might even get some of that muggle popping corn you seem so fond of eating on movie nights.” He nuzzled into the back of her neck, placing a soft kiss on her nape. She sighed happily and relaxed into Blaise, catching one of Draco’s hands in hers and tangling a leg with his. Blaise reached out and caught Draco’s cheek for a moment, rubbing a gentle thumb across his high cheekbones before sliding it down to the other man’s side.</p><p>Blaise’s last thought before sliding into sleep was of that maddening red plaid skirt and all the fantasies he and Draco would be able to fulfill now that she was theirs.</p><p>And he was never letting either of them go.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Blaise roused slowly the next morning, something tickling his face. He shifted and tried to move away from whatever it was unsuccessfully. He went to pull a sleepy hand up, but it skimmed across smooth, warm flesh that shifted delightfully under his hand. Opening his eyes, he was greeted with a mass of wild, brown hair. Taking in the view of Hermione still tucked between himself and Draco, Blaise’s heart thudded quickly.</p><p>It hadn’t all been a dream. She was still here and so was Draco.</p><p>He skimmed a hand over Draco’s side, but the blond didn’t even shift. Draco always slept like the dead after sex and preferred not to rouse before nine if he could get away with it. It seemed that even all his years as an Auror hadn’t completely broken that habit.</p><p>But that did mean that he could have Hermione all to himself. She was an early bird, always beating him into the office, waking before both of them most mornings when she had stayed over. He skimmed a hand over her flank again, and she shifted against him, reminding him of the rather obvious length between them. He brushed her hair away from her neck and began laying delicate kisses on her skin until she melted into him with a sigh, hips rocking against his own. </p><p>“Hermione, love, are you too sore?” he asked, nibbling on her ear. He hadn’t touched any of her intimate places, wanting to make sure she was fully awake.</p><p>“Please, Blaise. I need you.” she whispered, rubbing her hips against his. With a shift, Blaise slid into her tight, wet sheath with a groan. He let his hands roam her body as he gently rocked them both to a gasping, shuddering climax. As they came down, she turned in his arms and they shared a slow, leisurely kiss that he never wanted to end.</p><p>“It still feels like a dream, doesn’t it?” He whispered softly as they parted and she nodded. </p><p>“I can’t believe that I’m actually here with you, with both of you.” Hermione said, hands playing gently across his chest.</p><p>“Love, I’ve wanted nothing else for two years.” Blaise gently pushed her hair back from her face, memorizing the feel of it between his fingers, loving the early morning light playing across her curls and lighting them with golden highlights. </p><p>“But what about that guy- the American Auror?”</p><p>“You were dating Michael again, Draco and I had agreed not to resume anything between us until you could be with us.” He shrugged, running a finger across her cheeks, counting her freckles. “I wanted to know if I could do more than one-night stands, if I even knew how to be in a relationship. We both knew it would only last as long as his posting in London, and we parted as friends. I think he knew I was hung up on you both, but was willing to overlook it.” He met Hermione’s eyes squarely. “It was good, but not enough.” he kissed her gently. “There has really never been anyone else but you and Draco for me. I realized it in eighth year, I think, but couldn’t admit it to myself then. Hell, we were all so broken then I don’t think it would have worked and we would have inadvertently destroyed each other.” He shook his head and she nodded.</p><p>“I think I know what you mean. I always felt like there was something missing from all of my previous relationships. I thought it was me.” She smiled sweetly, and it took Blaise’s breath away. “I may not have known it, and even if I’m not ready to say it yet even if we did accidentally bond ourselves, I want to try this with you and Draco. I know it won’t be easy, Merlin knows Draco and I are both incredibly stubborn, but I want to try.”</p><p>“You’re not the only stubborn ones.” Blaise met her eyes seriously, arms tightening around her. “I intend to fight for this, for us. I’m not going to give up either of you without a battle. You two can argue all you want, but I want you both in our bed every night safely in my arms, where you both belong.” </p><p>“Oh, Blaise.” Hermione’s eyes were bright with unshed tears, the hope shining in them almost enough to break his heart. </p><p>“I mean it, Hermione. You’re both mine and I’m not going to let you go.”</p><p>“Do you have to be so bloody mawkish so early in the morning?” Draco mumbled as he opened one eye and glared at the two of them. Hermione giggled and sniffled, snagging a kiss from Blaise before rolling over to face Draco.</p><p>“Good morning to you, too, Mr. Sourpuss.” she teased.</p><p>“Well, not all of us have already had an orgasm this morning.” Draco mumbled, face still mostly in the pillow, hair tousled.</p><p>“That sounds more like a personal problem, Malfoy. I’m, thankfully, not among that number.” Hermione teased and shifted like she was going to get up until Draco’s arms shot out and tugged her close.</p><p>“Then you should help out those who haven’t.” Draco murmured as he rolled her under him. He nibbled on her neck and she arched against him. “Please, Hermione.” he whispered against her skin.</p><p>“Yes, Draco.” she gasped as he tongued her nipple, her body firing at his touch between her thighs. He slid home gently, quickly picking up the pace until they were both gasping. Draco reached between them and thumbed her clit and she exploded around him. He sighed in relief and followed her into ecstasy. Draco flopped back onto the bed, eyes closed.</p><p>“I think my assessment last night was correct.” Blaise murmured and Hermione looked over to him, a quizzical look on her face. “I could seriously watch you two forever.” Hermione blushed and Draco chuckled but didn’t open his eyes. “It helps that you’re both beautiful.” Blaise continued, sitting up and leaning over Hermione. He took a deep kiss from her lips before leaning across her and doing the same with Draco. He sat back and grinned. “Yup, best wakeup ever. I think this should be an everyday thing. New morning routine.” He waggled his eyebrows and Hermione giggled.</p><p>“Yes, well, I would concur as long as all the sentimental dribble doesn’t become a regular thing.” Draco drawled as he finally sat up, stretching. Blaise watched the movement and felt himself stir again as he took in the other man’s truly beautiful form. He glanced at Hermione and saw the same look of awe and appreciation painted on her features. Draco turned and snorted delicately. “You two are going to be very good for my ego.” he purred and stood, strolling towards the bathroom unashamedly, closing the door behind him.</p><p>Blaise collapsed on the bed with a groan, pillowing his head on her stomach. Hermione giggled as she played with his hair.</p><p>“That man is entirely too good looking.” Blaise grumbled. </p><p>“And he knows it, which is the problem.” Hermione agreed. </p><p>“We could try to make him jealous.” Blaise said, realizing how close he was to her center, the scent of her catching his attention. He shifted, the need to taste her rising in him. “Hermione,” he said, moving between her legs and kissing her inner thighs. “May I taste you again?” </p><p>“But- but you’ve both-” she blushed.</p><p>“I know.” Blaise said, kissing higher on the other side. “I don’t mind me, and think you’re both delicious. I want to taste you together.” He met her eyes. “I wanted to do this last night, but you seemed too tired. If you don’t want me to, I won’t. I’ll wait, but Hermione, I really, really want to.” He could read the hesitation in her eyes, and knew his request was a bit odd, but he was telling the truth. He leaned in and took a deep sniff, eyes closing at the scent, his mouth watering. He opened his eyes and met hers again. “Please, love?”</p><p>“O-okay.” She whispered. "But be gentle, I'm a little tender."</p><p>Blaise leaned in and licked her core from bottom to top with a long, flat tongue. He hummed in appreciation as she gasped. He grinned at her wickedly before settling in to tease her as he gorged himself on their combined essence as it rose from her core to his waiting lips. She was soon mewling and writhing against his tongue and he pinned her hips to the bed to hold her where he wanted her. As the flavor shifted from their unique combination to almost purely her, he focused on the nub at the apex of her thighs, sucking it gently until she came with a gasping cry. He gentled his tongue as he lapped at her core until the flow of her juices slowed before he sat back. </p><p>She opened her eyes, looking sated and dazed. He smiled at her, knowing he had a satisfied smug grin on his face. </p><p>"I know I could watch you two forever." Draco's rumble from across the room made her jump. They'd been so caught up, they hadn’t heard the door open. He was leaning on the open frame, already dressed in a pair of light colored slacks and a blue button down, though his usual tie was missing. "I could watch you come for hours, Hermione, and never grow bored." Draco crossed the room to them and caught her lips in a kiss. "But I do know I need to feed you, so why don't we let you get cleaned up and dressed," he looked down her body regretfully, "though that will be a complete shame. I’ll keep Blaise distracted so you can." </p><p>"I'll have to find my clutch with my clothes." Hermione said, sitting up and glancing around the room. "I really don't think that dress will work for day wear." She stopped.  "Wait," she scrambled from the bed, giving them both a glorious view of her backside. "Draco! You cut the straps! How could you destroy something so incredibly beautiful?"</p><p>"Magic, love. It'll be a simple fix." Blaise reminded her. </p><p>"Still, you shouldn't go around destroying clothing just because it can be repaired."</p><p>"Noted. Don't bother looking for your things, I've sent them to be cleaned. You'll find everything you need in the dressing room. I took the liberty of picking up a few things, for both of you, so you needn't worry." Draco said smoothly. Hermione fixed him with a look, hand on her hip. If Blaise had thought her glorious in her anger while clothed, it was nothing compared to her naked.</p><p>"Malfoy, what did you do? I've got a perfectly good wardrobe. I don’t need you to buy me things." Hermione said and Draco sighed. He stepped over to her and drew her into his arms gently. </p><p>"Hermione, I know you are fully capable of providing for your own needs. I know you value your independence." The blond paused, putting his words together carefully. "I do these things for you and for Blaise because it makes me happy when I give you gifts, or bring you lunch, or pay for dinner. I have vaults full of otherwise useless galleons."</p><p>"I don't want you for your money, Draco." Hermione said softly. Draco smirked at her.</p><p>"Which is what makes you special. I've really only dated those who did. The fact that you seem to like me for me still baffles me. I'm a snarky, insensitive bastard with a terrible personality. I'm manipulative and overbearing, two traits I know you can't stand."</p><p>"You're also completely honest with me, even if you try to obfuscate the truth, loyal to your core, and secretly a giant softie where Blaise and I are concerned." Hermione brushed a lock of hair off Draco’s forehead as a shocked look covered his face. "I know you are those other things, too, but you are more than the sum of your parts, Draco." She smiled. "Don't forget, you let me inside your head. I know the truth now."</p><p>"That may have been a bit rash on my part. Would you object to a minor memory charm, if only to keep my dignity intact?" Draco asked, voice flat but soft. </p><p>"Draco, we both know this new thing between us," she turned to look at Blaise as well, "it's not going to be easy. I know we'll fight and get angry and you'll pout like you always do."</p><p>"Do not." Draco pouted and Blaise grinned. </p><p>"But I want to try. So, I will do my best to accept you with your flaws, if you're willing to accept me with mine." </p><p>"Do I get to shower you both with gifts?"</p><p>"I'd prefer to be showered with affection, but I'm willing to accept the <em> occasional </em> gift with grace because I know it means that much to you and I know it makes you happy to give them." Hermione traced a gentle hand down Draco’s cheek and he leaned into the caress. </p><p>Blaise knew the man held himself aloof, but he was obviously as starved for gentle physical affection as Blaise had been in the lost years. Knowing the toll it had taken on him, he resolved to touch Draco whenever and wherever possible on every possible occasion until either told to stop or until he could tell the effects of that lack had faded. He grinned, knowing it would take years.</p><p>"What's your stance on jewelry?" Draco asked and Hermione gave him a mock stern look. </p><p>"Only for special occasions, and nothing ridiculously huge just because you can. I'm not going to wear something out of the house I'm afraid will get me mugged in muggle London." She played with the pendant that hung at her throat. "I love this one. It's so me, I can't imagine where you found it." Draco coughed at her words, cheeks pinking a bit. </p><p>"I, um, well-" the normally self-assured man was suddenly embarrassed. </p><p>"Draco designed and commissioned it for you, love." Blaise cut in for him. Hermione’s eyes widened.</p><p>"Yes, well, it's really not that big of a deal." Draco said, looking away from her, voice inflections flattening as he partially occluded. "Just some pretty stones and metal wrought into a pleasing design."</p><p>"Draco." Hermione's voice was soft. She waited quietly until he finally looked at her. "It's the most beautiful gift I've ever received. I loved it before, but I love it even more now because I know how much effort and care went into it. Thank you." She drew Draco down for a sweet kiss and Draco relaxed against her. "I've changed my mind. If you design it yourself, you can give me jewelry whenever you want." Draco was quiet a long moment as he mulled over her words, before he nodded. He lifted an eyebrow in question after another beat.</p><p>"Why the change of mind?" He asked shrewdly and she laughed. </p><p>"I know you're a perfectionist.  You'll spend months on each piece, so I won't have time to be overwhelmed by them." She quipped back and Blaise laughed.</p><p>"She's definitely got you there, mate."</p><p>"And stone size?" Draco pressed, ignoring the darker man.</p><p>"My previous statement stands. I don't want to be paranoid the entire time I'm wearing it."</p><p>"But what if it's not designed to be worn in public?" Draco asked, grinning wickedly.</p><p>"Draco." Hermione's voice held a teasing warning and he laughed freely. </p><p>"Oh, alright. But, what's done is done and I don't promise not to try to bend the rules any way I can." Draco said silkily.</p><p>"I wouldn't have it any other way," Hermione said with a soft smile as they shared another gentle kiss. "Now, before I go in there, what did you do?"</p><p>"Just a few things I picked out for the trip Blaise and I planned for you." He held up a finger as she opened her mouth. "I know you didn't have what you needed before I bought it, I checked."</p><p>"Draco Malfoy! You went through my closet?!"</p><p>"I did, and some of it has got to go. We'll be going shopping when we get back. Honestly, some of that stuff is from when we went to Hogwarts. Comfort or not, you are a beautiful woman and deserve to dress like one."</p><p>"We'll see about that." Hermione grumbled with a huff. </p><p>"That we will." Draco replied and Hermione didn't catch the wicked smirk on Draco’s face but Blaise sure did. He knew that look promised some sensual convincing for the sweet brunette, and he couldn't wait to help. "But as I said, what's done is done. You'll find a purple suitcase in the dressing room. It should contain everything you think you may need or want for our trip." Draco caught her chin and tilted her face up. "I want to take care of you, Hermione. It pleases me to see you wearing beautiful things, as I feel that's what you truly deserve, and it pleases me more to provide them for you." He gestured to Blaise. "I've been buying his suits and formal robes for years because I like him to look good, and I like knowing what I have provided for him is aesthetically pleasing as well as functional. I-" Draco paused. "You are both already beautiful to me, and I don't want to change you, but providing for so basic a need makes me feel fulfilled, like I'm contributing to your continued well-being."</p><p>"I thought you didn't like sentimental declarations." Hermione whispered with a sniffle. She went to wipe her eyes, and Draco summoned a handkerchief from his suit coat, drying them for her.</p><p>"Don’t get used to it." Draco teased gently. "I'll revert back to full pompous mode if you prefer."</p><p>"Oh, no. I don't want that at all. I never want you to hide from us, or occlude your feelings." She touched his brow gently, finger lingering on the small scar from that broken chandelier all those years ago. Draco caught her hand and kissed it. </p><p>"Go and get cleaned up. I may have neglected one thing rather purposefully, and our appointment time is swiftly approaching. I'll keep Blaise here so we can actually make it out of the suite today."</p><p>"He is rather insatiable, isn't he." Hermione said, mouth lifting in a sultry smile as she looked to Blaise.</p><p>"It's a quality in him I rather enjoy." Draco murmured, before nibbling on her neck as he met Blaise’s eyes. "But you best move along before I waylay you as well." Draco released her and as she turned away, he landed a swift swat on her arse. She yelped and giggled before running off. </p><p>"Oh, and Hermione," Draco's voice caused the witch to stop as she reached the doorway. "I also designed the piece in the small black pouch, though it's a work in progress that I believe will take decades to complete." Hermione's eyes widened at the implication of his words, but then she smiled softly. </p><p>"I'm sure I'll love it, and I eagerly anticipate it's completion, no matter how long it takes." </p><p>Blaise smiled contentedly before looking over at Draco, who was wearing a similar smile on his face.</p><p>"Well done, lover." Blaise said, going to stand. Draco turned and the heated look in his eyes made Blaise sink back onto the mattress as his knees went weak. Draco didn’t speak, but pinned him to the bed in a swift movement, mouth on his as he devoured him. After several long minutes, Draco finally lifted his head. </p><p>"Merlin, we taste bloody delicious together." Draco rumbled, diving back in for another taste, his tongue leaving no corner of Blaise’s mouth untouched. Blaise was so lost in the kiss he didn't realize Draco had his tie in his hand until it was firmly looped around his hands and Draco lifted his head to stick it to the headboard before it was too late. Draco leaned back enough to meet his eyes as his fingers tested the knots. "Is this okay?" Draco asked roughly.</p><p>"Fuck yes." Blaise replied as Draco began nipping and sucking down his throat. </p><p>"Good, because I owe you for last night. You caught me twice, and using Hermione like that was fucking devious." Draco continued to caress and kiss his body as he talked, and Blaise was harder than granite. Draco made his way slowly down his body as he re-acquainted his mouth with Blaise’s form. "It's been hell being so close to you and not touching." Draco murmured against his skin.  "You know I'm a fucking masochist, I can't believe you agreed to that."</p><p>"It really was the-" Blaise broke off with a moan as Draco tongued just below his ballsack, "best course of action at the time." He panted and Draco grinned up at him from between his legs. </p><p>"Yes, well, I've still got all this pent up need. I suppose I should use it somewhere." Draco purred before engulfing Blaise’s shaft in his hot mouth. Conversation stopped for several long moments before Draco did that thing with his tongue while simultaneously sliding a finger in Blaise’s ass and rubbing his prostate and Blaise exploded with a hoarse shout of Draco’s name. The blond swallowed him down and sat up with a satisfied grin before climbing off the bed. He strode over to the floo, leaving Blaise tied to the bed. </p><p>"Umm, Draco?" Blaise asked, pulling gently at his bindings. </p><p>"We do need to leave today, but I want to feed you both before we go." Draco said with a wicked grin. "And based on what I left out of Hermione’s luggage, I don't think she'll want to leave the room for a restaurant. I figured I would just order room service." The blond sprinkled floo powder over the flames and leaned down to initiate the floo call,  his delectable ass on display. He spoke slowly in liquid French and Blaise felt need roar through him again. He needed Draco’s cock in his mouth and he needed it now. With a wandless <em> Finite </em>, he slipped his bindings and dropped to his knees before Draco, popping the placket of his pants and devouring the other man's prick without preamble. </p><p>The floo call ended quickly after that, but Draco kept mumbling in French as Blaise continued, one hand on the back of his head, the other on the mantle to hold him upright. Blaise mimicked Draco’s move and fingered the blond’s ass and Draco jerked and thrust into Blaise's mouth as he came. Blaise stood, swallowing pointedly before catching Draco’s lips with his own, kissing him deeply. He stepped back as Hermione came out, wearing a simple, but beautiful, dress. </p><p>"Draco, you neglected something quite important." She said, hands twisting before her. </p><p>"I did." Draco replied, buttoning his pants. </p><p>"You can't expect me to wander around Paris without <em> undergarments </em>." She hissed and Blaise laughed heartily. He crossed the room and drew Hermione in for a deep, but quick kiss. When he drew back, her eyebrows drew together. "You- you taste like Draco." She said and Blaise chuckled again. </p><p>"Don't worry, love, we'll let you watch next time." He winked and strode into the bathroom as she spluttered. Showering quickly, relishing the lingering scent of his lover’s soaps, he located the green case Draco had left for him. He dressed simply, slacks and a deep blue button down. Draco was in light blue, and Hermione’s dress was royal blue. He knew they would make a statement on the street. Poking through Hermione’s case quickly, he found everything was a range of jewel tones that would perfectly compliment her coloring. Draco truly had a gift when it came to fashion. Blaise hummed in appreciation at the variety of muggle-style bathing suits that wouldn't actually cover much and light, floaty sundresses that wouldn’t impede amorous activities. </p><p>This vacation would definitely put their last beach trip shortly after he had started working with Hermione to shame, because this time, he was <em> allowed </em> to touch. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "You can’t be serious, Granger. That bathing costume is- is completely inappropriate!" Draco’s voice was thick, and Blaise turned from laying out the towels Hermione had brought and was struck with why. Hermione had untied the halter of her simple yellow sundress to display her stunning curves barely covered in what appeared to be scraps of fabric. He detected the slight shimmer of a glamour around her torso, but let himself be distracted by what he could see. The deep purple color complemented her caramel skin beautifully and Blaise’s mouth went dry. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Malfoy, this is entirely appropriate for a trip to the beach. I intend to get a tan, and I can’t do that if I’m covered head to toe with fabric.” Hermione responded, and Blaise knew she was rolling her eyes behind her oversize sunglasses. She bent over to pick up her sunhat and Blaise had to bite back a moan at the sight of her beautifully curved arse. She plopped the hat on her head and sat down on her towel, pulling a tube of something out of her bag. Squeezing it into her hand, both men watched as she began rubbing it into her skin. She ignored them for several long moments before she turned, offering her back while holding up the tube. “Blaise, would you mind?” she asked. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “M-mind what, Hermione?” Blaise managed to choke out. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Getting my back. I don’t want it to burn.” Blaise dropped to his knees and took the proffered tube. “Don’t get too much, or it will take forever to rub in.” she instructed. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Granger, there are perfectly acceptable charms for this.” Draco growled, breaking from his reverie. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I know, but I prefer the muggle way. I find I can still burn through a charm some days.” She fixed Draco with a look over her glasses. “Muggles do some things just as well as wizards sometimes, Malfoy, if not better.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Draco sighed heavily and sat on his own towel. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Are we really going to argue about this today? I thought you wanted to relax.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I do, and I will, as soon as Blaise hurries up and puts the sun screen on my back. I brought a terribly trashy novel with me and I can’t wait to enjoy it.” Her words snapped Blaise back into action and he squeezed the stuff on his hand. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Hermione, this stuff is so greasy.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “But effective. A shower at the end of the day takes it right off.” she said, rolling her shoulders a bit. “Make sure you get under the straps and band, too. I don’t want them to shift and burn in that spot.” Blaise began to tentatively rub the thick, white cream into her skin and she laughed. “You can rub a bit harder than that, Blaise. I won’t break. The pressure of your shoulder rubs would be perfect.” As Blaise increased the pressure of his hands, she purred. As he slid his hands over her soft skin, he felt, but didn’t see, bumps on her flesh. “Your hands really are magic, Blaise.” she sighed as he finished. She turned to him and took the tube. “Turn around, I’ll get your back for you.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Silently complying, Blaise stripped off his shirt and worked on keeping his body under control as he underwent the pleasurable torture of having her slim hands all over his skin. She even slid just under the edge of the swim shorts she had insisted on for the trip to the muggle beach, before working her hands back up to the back of his neck and his ears. She handed Blaise the tube with a smile. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Here, I’ll let you get your front.” She turned and began rummaging in her bag, pulling out her book. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “What about me?” Draco’s low rumble made her jump and turn. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I thought you were going to use a charm.” Hermione shot back. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Muggle beach, Granger.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Blaise can do it.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “No, I want you to do it.” Draco pouted and Hermione huffed. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Fine. Take your shirt off.” she commanded, taking the tube from Blaise’s limp hand. Draco did with a flourish, his muscled chest and tight abs suddenly on display. Blaise had to bite back another groan and turned to take in Hermione’s face. Her jaw had dropped and as Draco smirked she swallowed thickly, before clearing her throat. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I- are those-” She gestured to the scars that crossed Draco’s skin. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Potter’s work? Yes.” Draco turned, putting his back to them. More marks crossed the muscled expanse, faded to silver on his pale skin. Hermione’s hand covered her mouth as she took it in, and Blaise reached for her other hand and squeezed it gently. “Well?” Draco drawled. “I can feel myself burning as we speak. Let’s see how effective this muggle invention of yours is, Granger.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Oh! Oh, yes. Right.” Hermione shook her head and crawled across the towels to join Draco on his. With tentative hands, she gently began rubbing the cream into Draco’s skin. Blaise watched, mesmerized, as Draco’s muscles tightened, then relaxed under her movements. He watched the blond jolt as she ran her hands under his waistband and she giggled, breaking the spell. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Watch yourself, Granger.” Draco growled. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Well, if you want a burn there, be my guest.” she shot back. Draco huffed, but fell silent. “There,” she said after a few moments, making sure she got Draco’s ears, “that should do it. With as pale as you are, we’ll probably have to reapply it at least once or twice, but I don’t intend to be out here too long. We’ve been cooped up in the office a lot, so too much exposure will make us all burn. Besides, there was a little shop up the street I wanted to check out.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You mean the bookstore?” Blaise asked and she grinned.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Well, that and the one next door. I saw a pretty dress I might pick up.” She scooted back over to her towel. “You two don’t have hats, so don’t forget to put it on your face as well.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “What about you?” Draco asked, grimacing in distaste as he rubbed the cream into his chest and arms. Blaise desperately tried not to watch. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Oh, I have a sunblock in my daily moisturizer. With my hat, it will be plenty.” She tucked a spare towel behind her head and stuck her nose in her book. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Blaise met Draco’s eye and shrugged. The two took in her softly curved form, laid out in practically nothing but lingerie. Blaise both blessed and cursed muggles for their vastly superior views on the bounds of propriety, but he didn’t know how much longer he could keep his hands to himself.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Come on, Drake.” Blaise said, standing. “Let’s take a walk down the beach.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Good idea. I think I saw a stand selling refreshments. Granger, would you like something?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Oh, I love fruity things when at the beach.” She moved to rummage in her bag. “I know it’s in here somewhere.” she muttered, pushing her sunglasses to the top of her head. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “What are you doing?” Draco asked. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Finding some muggle currency.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Granger, I have it covered.” Draco said and Hermione looked up at them. Draco sighed. “How do you think I paid for dinner the last few Thursdays? I set up a muggle bank account years ago with a credit card and went to the ATM for cash before we left London. I offered, and it is my pleasure to treat you. Put your money away.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Oh.” At her quiet reply, Draco slid his sunglasses down so he could meet her eyes.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Granger, half of my enterprises are now muggle businesses. I know how important it is to diversify, and it has made me richer than Midas, not that I needed the money to begin with.” He fixed her with a look. “Judge not, Granger.” he quipped and stormed off. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Oh dear.” Hermione sighed as she watched him go. “I really offended him, didn’t I?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Yes, but he’ll get over it. He’s really trying.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I know.” Hermione said softly, thoughtfully. “What should I do to make it up to him?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Let him buy something for you, maybe that dress you mentioned. Then, wear it to that party Potterette is throwing next week.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “But I can get it for myself. I do work, Blaise.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I know you do, but that’s how Draco thinks the world works. It’s not that he means to be cold, but he really doesn’t know how to show the people he cares for that he does in any other way." Blaise stopped, considering for a moment how much he should share with her. Figuring he would deal with Draco’s wrath regardless, it was really in for a knut, in for a galleon. "He really doesn't have a good example to work from. Lucius and Narcissa were rarely physically affectionate with one another in front of Draco. I know Narcissa loved Draco very deeply, but with pureblood society as it is, open affection is a weakness that can be exploited. I don’t think Lucius ever hugged Draco, or touched him beyond a hand on his shoulder. Lucius taught Draco that men show affection with material items. Physical affection is reserved for one's wife or between women, but never displayed in mixed company." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “The brooms for the Slytherin quidditch team.” Hermione said, hugging herself. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Exactly. Love is transactional for Draco. I hope someday to help him move beyond that, but it will be a long road.” Blaise said softly, eyes on the blond as he moved down the beach. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I-” Hermione paused, then nodded. “Okay. I’ll see what I can do.” she said. “Now, you better go catch up to him. He’s much too good looking to leave unattended, even when he's scowling.” As they watched, a pair of girls walked up to him and he took a step back. Hermione giggled. “Go save him before he does something rash.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Draco and Blaise returned about twenty minutes later with fruity, muggle concoctions that soon had them all giggling. They convinced Hermione to abandon her book and join them in the chilly ocean to float and splash until she declared that she was frozen through and would spend the rest of the afternoon laid out in the sun.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> As they wandered up the main street in search of dinner, Hermione let Draco buy her a different dress that he picked out for her along with two new books, and the blond’s mood for the rest of the day trip was much improved. She fell asleep on the train back, leaning on Draco’s shoulder, her nose lightly pink from the sun. They shared a taxi back to her place just for fun and tumbled out onto the sidewalk laughing at something. Michael was standing on her stoop and Hermione sobered and bid the men goodnight. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I’m ready for that wanker to be gone.” Draco growled as he watched Hermione open the door to the stairs for her flat as Michael’s low voice failed to carry his words back to them. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “He will be. She’s broken up with him once, remember?” Blaise replied, sotto voce, watching the scene play out in front of them, not liking Michael’s tone even if he couldn't understand his words. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “They’re my friends, too, Michael.” Hermione suddenly snapped. “And I will spend time with them when and where I please.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Granger?” Draco stepped forward and Blaise reached for Draco's wand arm, holding it down.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “It- it’s fine, Malfoy.” She said, flashing them a tight smile. “Thank you for the lovely day, it was exactly what I needed.” she turned to Michael. “I’m very tired, and I don’t think I want any more company this evening. I’ll owl you tomorrow.” she turned to go inside and Michael grabbed her arm.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Blaise and Draco both had their wands in their hands and were on the man before he could blink. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I would suggest you remove your hand from the lady before I remove it for you.” Draco growled, voice icy cold.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I- but - I-” The man spluttered and Draco pressed his wand further into the back of the man’s neck. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Remove your hand, Corner.” Draco said softly, voice sharp. As Michael released Hermione’s arm, Draco stepped back a single step and continued. “Now, you’re going to step back down the stairs, bid Hermione goodnight and apparate away.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You have no right to-” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "I'd listen, Corner." Blaise said softly, but just as coldly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You know who and what I am.” Draco's tone was soft, but cutting. Michael’s eyes flickered nervously to Draco’s left arm and back up. “Go home, Corner. If I ever hear of you laying a finger on Hermione again without her permission, they won’t find your corpse.” Michael stumbled back, eyes hard. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You can’t threaten me like that. I’ll go to the authorities.” He spat and Draco chuckled darkly, lips twisting into a sneer. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I’m a reformed man and former Auror with an arrest record longer than you are tall. My reputation since the war has been untouchable, but if you think that’ll work, go right ahead.” Draco paused, giving the man a moment of hope before slicing him to ribbons. “But I think you forgot one other important detail. She’s," Draco thrust his chin at Hermione, "Potter’s best friend. How do you think he would react to hearing about how you put your hands on her? Hmm?” Draco asked, voice a menacing purr. Michael’s face blanched before he reddened.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Hermione, we’ll talk about this later.” Michael sputtered angrily, but Hermione shook her head.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "No, Michael. I don’t think we will.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “What? What are you talking about?” the man's fear lessened as he turned to Hermione, shock on his face. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I think it’s time for us to stop seeing each other. Permanently." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Are you- are you seriously breaking up with me? Over these- these death eater scum? Are you that stupid?” Michael spat viciously just before he threw his hands up in terror as Hermione’s wand was suddenly in his face. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Don’t you dare.” she hissed, the end of her wand glowing and her hair sparking. “Both of these men have treated me with nothing but respect and courtesy since the war, which is more than I can say for you. I’m breaking up with you because you do nothing but make me feel bad for being smarter than you and I’ve been going out of my way to hide it. Well guess what? I am more intelligent than you will ever be and I’m not hiding it any longer to prop up your ego." She turned, then spun back. "And another thing, you’re shit in bed, too, and if you ever say one negative thing about me to anyone about this, then I’ll give Witch Weekly the exclusive they’ve been begging me for.” She stepped back, eyes glittering coldly. “Goodbye, Michael.” she turned and stomped up her stairs, slamming the door behind her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Michael stood there, sputtering. Blaise and Draco both turned on him, wands out but lowered. When the man didn’t move, Blaise spoke up. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You heard the lady.” Blaise said quietly. “Goodbye, Corner. It’ll be nice not seeing you.” </em>
</p><p><em> “You.” the man hissed, glaring at the both of them. “Don’t think I didn’t see what you’re doing. You think you can win her, Malfoy? Or you, Zabini?” The dark-haired man sneered. “She’s a cold-hearted bitch who doesn’t trust anyone. She’ll say she forgives you, but it’ll be a lie." The man sneered with distaste. "She’s still got the scars, Malfoy. Did you know that? She’s covered in hideous scars put there by your friends and she’ll never be able to forget because they’re always there, reminding her of lying on </em> your <em> draw-” </em></p><p>
  <em> Draco growled and his wand was in the man’s face.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Shut the fuck up, Corner. One more word and I’ll end you and damn the consequences.” Draco hissed. “Now get out of here before I decide I don’t actually need the excuse of you speaking again.” The man disapparated with a pop and Draco lowered his wand to his side, knuckles white. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Draco, he’s wrong. You know that.” Blaise said after a few long minutes. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “No, Blaise, I don’t think he was, at least not entirely.” Draco looked up at Hermione’s window. “Are we really sure we want to go down this path, Blaise? There are other witches, ones I don't have such a painful past with." He dropped his head, shoulders slumped. "Do you really think she could ever truly forgive me?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Draco, listen to me.” Blaise caught the other man’s chin, forced him to meet his eyes. “Fuck Corner. He doesn’t know Hermione half as well as he seemed to think he does. She’s the kindest, most forgiving woman I’ve ever met. Yes, you guys have a history, but that’s exactly what it is. History.” Blaise grabbed his shoulders. “But we’re looking to the future, and I know she is, too. She’s worth it, and so are you. I’m not giving up on this and I won’t let you, either.” Blaise whispered fiercely. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I-alright.” Draco sighed heavily. “I need some time to myself.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Don’t you dare try to talk yourself out of this, Draco.” Blaise said. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I won’t. She's worth it, even if I'm not." Draco looked up at her window again. “Will you stay with her tonight? I can’t, but I don’t want her to be alone.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Do you really think that wanker will come back?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “No, but he is the type to try to owl or floo. Intercept them.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “She may want to go to Potter’s.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Maybe, but it usually takes her a day or two before she wants to rehash a breakup with Ginevra. She’ll get really drunk at pub night on Friday, too. We’ll just all go back to my place.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Drake, how do you know this?” Blaise asked and Draco sighed heavily. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Because I’ve had nine years of standing on the sidelines to watch her.” Draco’s shoulders were slumped. “She’s going to swear off dating for the next six months, at least. Her rule is two weeks for every month she was in a relationship and that fucker lasted a year, minus that short break in the middle.” His fists clenched. “I had no clue he made her feel that way. I knew she was being harder on herself than normal, but she never said anything.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Don’t worry, Drake. We’ll help her turn herself back around, help her realize how amazing she truly is.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I hope so. That tosser has obviously done a number on her.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Draco, everything will be fine. Are you sure you don’t want to be the one to stay tonight?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “No, I’m- I’m not fit company right now. Take care of her for us, Blaise.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Of course.” Blaise replied and pulled Draco into a hug. The other man was stiff for a minute before he returned the gesture. When Draco finally began to pull away, Blaise leaned in and stole a quick kiss. “You’re worth it, too, Draco. Don’t forget that.” He stepped back. “Come with me a minute, though.” Blaise headed for the corner and Draco fell into step beside him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Where are we going?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Iced cream, mate. Hermione loves the stuff and if I’m going to get in the door, I’ll need a good excuse.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “So why don’t you pick it up yourself?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I haven’t entirely figured out the muggle currency yet.” Blaise admitted sheepishly. Draco sighed. “Not all of us have really had a chance to try to integrate into the muggle world. And someone insists on paying for everything, so I don’t get the chance to practice, either.” Blaise pretended to think, "But I can't imagine who would do something like that." Draco rolled his eyes, some of the tension releasing from his frame as Blaise laughed. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Alright, I’ll give you a lesson Wednesday at dinner and let you take the lead all next week. If you’re going to try to date a muggle-born, there’s a few things you need to know.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>A knock at the door pulled him from his memories. Blaise strode over and opened it up, letting in a very posh looking waiter with a cart. The man went straight to the table, and set it with a variety of dishes before asking a question in French. Blaise shook his head and responded in Italian, to which the man replied in the same language. After assuring him they didn’t need anything else and would be checking out shortly after breakfast, the man bowed and left the suite. </p><p>“Come, my loves, breakfast awaits.” Blaise called as he walked back into the bedroom. Hermione and Draco were curled up on the chaise by the window, talking softly as Draco played with Hermione’s hair. </p><p>“What was that, Blaise?” Hermione asked as he drew close.</p><p>“Breakfast, love. Are you hungry?” he asked and she grinned. </p><p>“Famished, actually.” she held out her hand and Blaise took it to help her up. He noticed a glint of gold at her wrist.</p><p>“The new piece, I assume?” he asked and she smiled at Draco. </p><p>“Yes, it’s a charm bracelet.” Blaise admired the three, fine gold chains that twined delicately around each other, clasped in an intricate Celtic knot. Blaise startled, recognising it.</p><p>“Draco, where did you find this knot?” Blaise asked.</p><p>“I’m not sure. I may have gotten it from one of those books you’ve left lying around my place.”</p><p>“Was this bracelet in your pocket yesterday?”</p><p>“Among other things, yes. I picked it up from the jewlers right before I came to get you two, why?” Draco held Hermione’s chair as she sat.</p><p>“I think I know why the bonding occurred. Speaking the words with intent is only half of it. The bond must have something concrete to tie it to, a catalyst if you will, in three parts.”</p><p>“Oh, and with this piece in Draco’s pocket, it was near enough to contain the magic, if not purposefully.”</p><p>“I did charm the bracelet itself.” Draco admitted, catching Hermione’s hand. “It’s meant to keep you safe when I can’t be by your side.” He kissed her fingers and she shook her head with a smile.</p><p>“Draco, you can’t keep me safe from everything, you know.” she chided gently. “I’m also fairly adept at wandwork myself.”</p><p>“I don’t mean to downplay your abilities, Hermione, but a few protego’s woven into a piece of jewelry couldn’t hurt, either.” </p><p>“Did you put them in my necklace as well?” she asked shrewdly, spooning eggs onto her plate.</p><p>“Yes, why do you ask?”</p><p>“Oh, well, I had a howler explode on my desk the other day. I don’t know how I missed it in the other mail. It would have given me a nasty burn, but the shield charm activated before it could hurt me.” </p><p>“Is that what that noise was when I was in the lounge getting coffee?” Blaise asked and Hermione nodded. </p><p>“Who is sending you howlers, Hermione?” Draco asked, eyes narrowed, but she waved him off. </p><p>“Oh, stop. They’re fairly regular. I assume most are from disgruntled people who don’t like the reforms I’m pushing, or are harping on me for being seen in public with either of you any time we get caught by the press. I think I got a few for Witch Weekly claiming I ‘broke Viktor’s heart’, even though he clearly dumped me by snogging that Brazilian supermodel.” she rolled her eyes.</p><p>“Granger.” Draco sighed.</p><p>“Enough, Draco. I’m sure I’ll get plenty more when we go public, and they’ll go the same way as they normally do.”</p><p>“And how is that?”</p><p>“Straight into the fireplace. That way, I get to hear them sizzle instead.” She grinned wickedly and dug into her crepes. “Oh, these are spectacular. Draco, you have to have some.”</p><p>“Don’t change the subject, Granger. This is serious.”</p><p>“No, it’s really not. It’s a minor inconvenience in a life full of other similarly minor inconveniences. They’re about as bad as the lounge being out of coffee when I need some and having to make a fresh pot myself. I’m only out a few minutes, and it’s not worth fretting over.” she held out her fork. “Now, try a bite.”</p><p>“Shouldn’t this be going the other way?” Blaise quipped and Draco flicked a  glare at him.</p><p>“I’m unconventional and you know it.” she parried back and Draco opened his mouth. Before he took the bite though, he leaned back.</p><p>“I do want to double check the charms on your pendant, though, make sure everything is still working as I intended.”</p><p>“Perfect because I’m curious to see how you did it. I want to add the same charms to your cufflinks. ” she challenged. </p><p>“That may take awhile, Hermione. Draco has a LOT of cufflinks.” Blaise teased as Draco took the bite Hermione offered.  Not willing to speak around a bite of food, he settled for glaring at Blaise until he swallowed.</p><p>“I do not have that many pairs.”</p><p>“Please, Drake. You could wear a different pair every day for six months and still have a few pairs left over. You’re a sucker for them.”</p><p>“So? You have almost as many tie pins.”</p><p>“Because you keep buying them for me because I don’t wear cufflinks.” Blaise shared a bite of his omelette with Hermione who hummed with appreciation. “In case you haven’t noticed, I only wear like, three of them.”</p><p>“I noticed.” Draco said grumpily. “I designed the last few.”</p><p>“And I wear those ones, don’t I?” Blaise said, picking up the other man’s hand. “I’m not as fashionable as you, lover. I’m just as comfortable in a suit as in a pair of joggers on Hermione’s couch.”</p><p>“I still don’t know how you can wear those things.”</p><p>“Because they’re comfortable. Which you would know if you ever put some on.”</p><p>“So are silk pyjamas, but that doesn’t mean one wears them outside the bedroom.”</p><p>“Well, you won’t be needing them much in there anymore, so you might as well give the joggers a try. They’re great for lazy mornings around the house.”</p><p>“That’s what morning suits are for. They’re cut differently to allow for relaxation in the fabric.”</p><p>“Draco, do you even hear yourself right now?” Blaise asked, laughing and catching the other man’s hand again. “Look, you try the joggers and I’ll wear cufflinks for a week when we get back. Deal?”</p><p>“What happened to you? You used to be as worried about fashion as I was.” Draco asked and Blaise shrugged.</p><p>“The war made me realize there was more to life than my own vanity. None of it really mattered anymore.” He met Draco’s gaze. “I know why you need it, and I don’t fault you for it, Drake. It’s your armor as much as your occlusion.” He kissed the other man’s knuckles. “But I hope you don’t feel like you need to hide from us. We won’t judge you for wearing joggers around the house, or scold you for wearing less than a three piece suit. Hell, you could wear a potato sack and you’d still be gorgeous and I’d be itching to jump your bones.”</p><p>“I’d love to see you in some muggle jeans and a t-shirt.” Hermione chimed in, eyes twinkling. "Oh! And a leather coat!"</p><p>“Are you talking about those trousers you favor on Fridays?” Draco asked and Hermione nodded. “The ones that make your arse look good enough to snack on?” she blushed. </p><p>“Yes, Draco, jeans.”</p><p>“Do you think they’d make my arse look as good?” He asked and she laughed. </p><p>“I don’t doubt it.” she laughed again. “You already get stared at on the street in a suit. Put you in actually fashionable clothing and Blaise and I will be beating people off with sticks.” She paused, thinking. “Though I do have to say, you look very sharp in a suit. All buttoned up and untouchable. I suppose I can now admit that it always makes me want to… mess you up.” Hermione said, spearing Draco with a hot glance.</p><p>“Sweet Salazar, woman.” Draco rasped. “If we didn’t have an appointment to get to, I’d have you across this table, or maybe across my lap. One of these days, I’ll show you how untouchable I am in a suit.” At Draco’s sultry words, Hermione’s mouth opened slightly, as if she couldn’t catch her breath. Draco smirked and tucked into his breakfast. “Eat up, cherie. You need to keep your strength up.” When she didn’t move, Draco proffered a bite from his place. “Good girl.” He purred as she took the bite and she shivered. Draco’s eyes flashed and he looked over to Blaise.</p><p>“Yes, you were right.” Blaise said with a grin. “Hermione, love, can you tell me more about this wing of the palace? I noticed some statuary in the main lobby that caught my attention.”</p><p>“What?” Hermione blinked several times. “Oh! Well-” Then she was off, the sensual spell broken. Draco snorted delicately and they all resumed their breakfasts as she chattered on about the history of the palace in general. Both men kept her going with pertinent questions, which carried them through breakfast and the minimal packing. A knock drew Draco to the door, and he came back, tucking something into his suit jacket pocket.</p><p>“If you are both ready, then I believe it’s time to go.” Draco said, holding his arm out to Hermione. </p><p>“Draco, but-” she blushed. He smirked. </p><p>“Yes, Hermione?” He asked innocently. Her eyes narrowed on him.</p><p>“You know perfectly well what you left out of my suitcase. I can’t go out without them.” Hermione said, hands on her hips.</p><p>“Au contraire, cherie. There are many who go without that particular garment on a regular basis. Wizards only added them into their wardrobes in the past century or so.”</p><p>“Well, I’m not inclined to be one of them.” </p><p>“Hermione, did he really leave all of the underthings out of your luggage?” Blaise asked, stepping up behind her. He nuzzled on her neck to distract her as he ran his hands down her sides to her hips, not encountering any bumps underneath. He kept his hands moving, down to the bottom of her skirt, then teased his fingers up the back of her silky thighs until she yelped and jumped away, slapping at his hands.</p><p>“Blaise!”</p><p>“I was just verifying the facts.” He grinned. </p><p>“We’re flooing directly to our destination. We aren’t making you walk down the street.”</p><p>“Where are we going, Draco?” </p><p>“A boutique for replacements.” He answered, offering his arm again, face carefully blank.</p><p>“Replacements?" She enunciated the word carefully before she gasped. "What did you do, Malfoy?” She asked, eyes narrowed on him.</p><p>“I’ll be rectifying the situation, so does it truly matter?” Draco replied smoothly and Blaise burst out laughing. </p><p>“You didn’t.” Blaise shook his head. </p><p>“What do you know?” Hermione asked, turning on Blaise, who continued to laugh. </p><p>“Draco abhorred my underpants. Said cotton was too plebeian. He emptied my drawer and refilled it with linen and other more- delicate- fabrics.” He continued laughing at the memory. “Of course, silk pants on silk sheets don't work so well. He threw me on the bed one time and I fell off the other side.” Draco laughed with him at that.</p><p>“Yes, not my finest idea.” He turned to Hermione, still smiling and she shook her head. “Forgive me, but I didn’t relish the idea of you wearing something for us that you may have worn or purchased for someone else.” He stepped over to her, catching her arms gently. “I haven’t disposed of it all, but your intimates drawer may be a bit more empty than you recall.” Draco said and Hermione’s jaw dropped.</p><p>“You went through my <em> underwear </em>?” She said and Draco nodded.</p><p>“Yes, and I don’t regret it for a moment. I knew you’d look spectacular in French lace, and last night just proved my point.”</p><p>“Draco, have you ever heard of boundaries?” Hermione asked, clearly annoyed.</p><p>“I have, but when I was packing for you, I didn’t find anything worthy of your delectable curves.” He said, catching one of her curls and tugging on it gently. “You absolutely destroy me with your natural and artless beauty, Hermione.”</p><p>“Draco, being sweet won’t get you out of this.”</p><p>“Then would a trip to Madame Beauton’s? I’ve arranged for a private fitting.” Draco said with a distinctly adult grin. </p><p>“Draco-”</p><p>“Is it so wrong that I want to cover you with lace so I can pull it off of you?” Draco asked, one eyebrow raised. “I’m sure Blaise will agree with my idea.”</p><p>“Well I agree that you in lace is definitely-” Blaise stopped and cleared his throat, his eyes blatantly roaming over her body as his little brain caught onto the possibilities of Draco’s actions. His mouth went dry again. “Oh, Merlin, yes, definitely lace. All the lace. Even lace over satin for everyday wear.” Blaise stepped closer, trailing his fingers over her side. “Please, Hermione? It’s like a gift for all three of us.” He said hungrily before he leaned in close. “One we get to open everyday.” Hermione shivered.</p><p>“You two are terrible.” she whispered. </p><p>“Slytherins, love.” Blaise reminded her with a smirk.</p><p>“I’ll agree on one condition.” Hermione said.</p><p>“Anything, cherie.” Draco said smoothly, kissing along her knuckles. </p><p>“You have to buy and wear a pair of muggle jeans to Harry’s birthday party at the end of the month.” Hermione said, a glint in her eye. “If not, I’ll go shopping myself at Tesco’s.” Draco groaned and Blaise laughed.</p><p>“Are you sure they didn’t consider you for Slytherin yourself, love?” Blaise asked.</p><p>“Can I still wear a jacket?” Draco prodded, eyes narrowed on her.</p><p>“Sport coat but no tie.” Hermione negotiated.</p><p>“Then what will I use to tie you up with after the party?” </p><p>“We’ll make Blaise wear one.” Hermione replied smartly, then her eyes went wide as she realized what she said. She clasped her hands over her mouth and Draco’s smirk grew wicked.</p><p>“Well then, I guess we’re ready to go.” Draco said, unnecessarily adjusting his tie before closing his jacket and buttoning it. He offered her his arm again. “Shall we, cherie?”</p><p>“I-I-” Hermione sputtered and Draco leaned over and caught her lips gently with his own.</p><p>“Hermione, we will not deny you anything you can think to ask us for. If that’s what you want to try, then we are both open to it. Blaise certainly enjoys it,” Draco said while giving the man in question a heated glance, “and I thoroughly enjoyed having him at my mercy this morning.” He looked back to the brunette on his arm. “But that doesn’t mean we need to jump right into it. We have time, Hermione.” He slipped a pocket watch out of his jacket. “Well, not right now, but in the future.” Stepping to the fireplace, he threw in the powder and they spun away.</p><p> </p><p>“Monsieur Malfoy. A pleasure.” the proprietress came to greet them, accepting a kiss on the hand from both men. “And Mademoiselle Granger. Lovely to see you again so soon.” She kissed the air by Hermione’s cheeks. “I trust the set I sent was acceptable, non?”</p><p>“It was lovely, thank you.”</p><p>“Oui, mademoiselle. What else can I do for you today?”</p><p>“I believe a private fitting should be on your calendar for the lady.” Draco said in English before switching to French. He glanced over at the other two once and Blaise could see the glint in his eyes. The ponce knew what he was doing to them both, and Blaise was already on edge from the tantalizing display of lace around him and their conversation from a few moments prior, not to mention his trip down memory lane before breakfast. They touched the topic of their possible bond, but had all shied away and he needed to know that they were both okay with this. With him. He slipped his arm around Hermione’s waist, suddenly needing to anchor himself in the moment. </p><p>“Blaise?” Hermione’s voice was soft and he looked down to find her looking up at him, concern clear on her face. </p><p>“I’m okay.”</p><p>“Be honest with me.” She whispered, turning into his arms and sliding her arms up and around his neck. </p><p>“I’m just imagining you in most of these pieces.” He murmured with a devilish smirk as his hands slid to cup the top of her arse. “That green one over there is-”</p><p>“Blaise, quit. We’ve worked together and spent way too much time together for you to throw me off this easily. I know you. What’s bothering you?” Hermione cut him off, fingers gently rubbing the nape of his neck. </p><p>“Many things, love, but none that we can fix now.” Blaise replied quietly.</p><p>“Is it me?” she asked tentatively.</p><p>“Never, Hermione. I still can’t believe you’re here with us.” He glanced to Draco who was giving him a look, but was still chatting politely with the shopkeeper. </p><p>“You’re not the only one feeling a bit overwhelmed. Maybe we need to just go home for a few days, to sort all this out.”</p><p>“I’m not letting you get away from me right now, Hermione. I just got you and it’s going to take me at least a month to let you out of my sight for longer than a few minutes.” Blaise said, seriously while tugging her closer for a minute before he tickled her bum.</p><p>“You!” she wiggled and he quit, but didn’t release her. She cupped his cheek gently, a soft smile on her face. “We’ll be okay, Blaise. We’ve already built a strong bond of friendship. The intimacy is a nice bonus, but it’s not the basis of our relationship. I may not be ready to say it yet romantically, but I love both you and Draco as very dear friends, and I have for quite a while.”</p><p>“Then that’s what I’ll accept for now, Hermione.” Blaise kissed her gently as Draco stepped over to them. </p><p>“Blaise, everything alright?” He murmured quietly and Blaise nodded. “Hermione?” he asked and she smiled.</p><p>“Yes, we’re okay.” She said and turned, reaching for Draco’s arm. “You’re still in trouble for this stunt, but I’ll let you know how you can make it up to me later.” she replied cheekily and Draco leaned in to snag a kiss. As he did, the clerk who came up to assist them clapped happily.</p><p>“Oh! You three! You’re a triad, non?” She was smiling openly. “My grand-mere, grand-pere, and pepe were a triad. Their love was so-” the girl sighed wistfully. “My grand-mere was a very happy woman.” she said with a wink at Hermione. “Come, Mademoiselle, now we go and they cannot come.”</p><p>“But I thought-” Draco began and the girl shook her head firmly.</p><p>“Non. Men are not allowed through, we have wards to prevent it. Besides, surprises are best when you’ve been together for a while, as you three obviously have been. To keep things interesting, non?” She waggled her eyebrows and linked her arm with Hermione’s. “Come, Mademoiselle Granger. We will become better acquainted and we will outfit you as befits a queen, per Monsieur’s request.” At the girl’s words, Hermione’s jaw dropped. </p><p>“Draco Lucius Malfoy, what have you done?” Hermione stopped dead and glared at him. He stepped over and ran a hand into her hair, cupping her head gently. He leaned in to her ear and whispered something and her jaw hung open. He kissed her slowly and deeply before stepping back, leaving a dreamy smile on her lips.</p><p>“We’ll return shortly, cherie.” He said something in French to the girl who nodded with a grin. The two went to the back and Blaise turned to Draco, who had a very self-satisfied look on his face. He linked his arm with Blaise’s and the two left the shop and strolled down the boulevard, receiving a few appreciative glances as they did.</p><p>“Alright, what did you say to make her react like that?” Blaise asked and Draco laughed. </p><p>“I was wondering how long it would take you.”</p><p>“You know this entire venture has left me with very little patience.”</p><p>“We may have to build it back up, then. Sometimes patience is its own reward, Blaise.” Draco said silkily.</p><p>“I’ll remind you that you’re the one into denial, not me.” Blaise tossed back as he led them out of the Wizarding alleys and into Paris proper.</p><p>“I just told her that whatever she put on to leave the shop would be removed later this evening with our teeth.” Draco said, smirking. “But, if she wanted to forgo them again, we’d reward her for being a good girl as soon as we reached our destination.”</p><p>“You are devious.” Blaise grinned, stopping them in front of a shop. Draco looked in the window, raising a brow.</p><p>“What’s this?”</p><p>“Muggle shop. You need to buy some jeans.” Blaise said with a smirk. </p><p>“Seriously?” Draco said.</p><p>“Well, you’ll probably need to try on a few pairs and as we’re both blokes I can come into the dressing room with you.” Blaise said as they walked in, throwing a grin over his shoulder. “How are your silencing charms, lover?”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>A few new pairs of jeans for both of them, along with a pair of joggers for Draco agreed to thanks to Blaise’s particular form of persuasion, were summarily bagged up and the two of them headed back into Wizarding Paris to retrieve their lady. </p><p>As they stepped into the shop, Hermione’s laugh rang out and Blaise felt his soul lift. She turned to face them, eyes bright and twinkling with merriment. She met them in the middle of the shop, greeting them both with a kiss.</p><p>“Blaise, you taste of Draco again.” she whispered and Blaise grinned and shrugged. </p><p>“His flavor, and those little noises he makes as he loses control, are quite addictive. You’ve only had a taste, so I know why you’re not hooked yet, but I don’t give it long before you’re as bad as me.” Blaise teased softly as he tucked her under his arm. “Of course, you’re incredibly sweet yourself and we both know how terrible <em> his </em>sweet tooth is.” Blaise winked.</p><p>“Blaise!” Hermione's ears were red again, her mouth hanging open. The clerk was giggling.</p><p>“Blaise, stop teasing her.” Draco said, tugging her away from him and holding her protectively against himself. “Do you have anything else to take care of?”</p><p>“Just the bill.” she said, meeting the blond’s eyes squarely. “But Antoinette won’t let me have it.”</p><p>“Granger.” Draco sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, before opening them and spearing her with his mercurial silver gaze. “Please.” he said softly. Hermione opened her mouth to respond, then closed it. </p><p>She studied his face for a long moment, searching his gaze. Finally, she took a deep breath and nodded. “Thank you.” he said, gently kissing her on the forehead. He looked to the clerk who was sniffling and spoke in rapid French. The woman smiled brightly and grinned.</p><p>“‘Ermione, I look forward to seeing you again soon, along with your handsome men.” Antoinette said. “Monsieur Malfoy, I will do as you requested. Enjoy your vacation! Bon voyage!”</p><p> </p><p>Draco led them out of the shop, both of them on his arms, and they strolled down the boulevard. </p><p>“So, where are we off to next? Antoinette appeared to know more about where we’re going than I do.” Hermione said, a touch of coolness in her tone.</p><p>“You’re incredibly intelligent, love, do you have any guesses?” Blaise replied, ignoring a woman who stared him down as they passed. Hermione glared at the woman until she turned her nose up and looked away.</p><p>“Well, my suitcase was full of bathing suits and sundresses. It’s already summer here, but if we go to Cornwall like we did before, it will be crowded and we could be hounded by the press.”</p><p>“Exactly why we’re not going to Cornwall. Or Brighton for that matter.” Draco said, as he checked his pocket watch.</p><p>“You know, Draco, muggles have a wonderful invention called a wristwatch. There are even some very fancy ones you could purchase.” Hermione teased.</p><p>“Ah, but then he’d have to disrupt his sleeves, Hermione.” Blaise chimed in. “And heaven forbid his cufflinks clink against the band.” Blaise affected a posh, upper-crust accent that sounded eerily like Lucius’, “Purebloods don’t clink, Ms. Granger.” Blaise broke character as he and Hermione burst out laughing.</p><p>“What about the galleons?” Hermione giggled. “Do you put silencing spells on your pockets?” she asked, and Draco didn’t say anything. “Oh sweet Merlin’s beard, you do!” She and Blaise laughed harder. </p><p>“Actually, they’re woven into the fabric. Purebloods don’t rustle either.” Draco intoned haughtily before he finally smiled and laughed along with them. As Hermione wiped the tears from her eyes, Blaise felt his heart swell. He didn’t think he could possibly be any happier than he was at this moment. Biting his tongue so he wouldn’t say anything to ruin the mood, he prodded Hermione.</p><p>“So, where do you think we’re going?”</p><p>“I’m not sure, but it will be warm and hopefully quiet. I desperately need to relax after the last month. I wasn’t sure we’d make that deadline, Blaise, and that we’d lose our chance to push that bill forward.”</p><p>“Hermione, I never doubted it for a second.” Blaise said. “But, we’re not talking about work.”</p><p>“Precisely. Well, Granger, if you could go anywhere, where would you like to go?” Draco asked. They continued to stroll down the sidewalk, Blaise shifting to put Hermione between them. </p><p>“Oh, I don’t know. Greece is nice, but there will be a lot of tourists this time of year. Frankly, there are a lot of tourists everywhere this time of year.” Hermione said, wrinkling her nose. “I usually prefer to take vacations in the fall and winter because of that. It’s a bit hard to imagine the roar of the crowds in the Colosseum when you can’t even hear yourself think.” she shrugged. “I think I’d like to go somewhere quiet where I can sit on a beach, drink fruity cocktails, and read trashy literature.”</p><p>“Well, then, Granger, your wish is my command.” Draco said softly. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small packet. “Blaise, you have the bags?”</p><p>“That I do, Draco.” Blaise replied, patting his pocket. “Along with those new items you picked up.” He grinned and Draco rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Hermione, are you ready?” Draco asked, taking her arm again as he unwrapped a teaspoon, careful not to touch it quite yet. “This portkey will take us quite a distance, so hold on tight.” He said, drawing her close. Blaise pressed in tightly behind her, holding them both. “On three. One, two, -”</p><p>And they disappeared with a pop.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They landed in a room filled with candles, verandah doors standing open to an empty, moonlit beach with ocean waves crashing gently on the shore. The scent of tropical flowers was heavy on the air.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where- where are we?” Hermione asked, stepping away from him and Blaise towards the doors.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“French Polynesia.” Draco replied, wrapping the teaspoon back up and placing it on the mantle of the fireplace in the room. He kicked off his shoes and reached down to pull off his socks as he walked past Hermione and straight out into the sand. “The one place in the world where I feel like I can actually breathe.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pulled off his jacket, throwing it over the railing of the porch and pulled his tie loose before dropping it in the sand. Turning, he walked toward the ocean, popping his cufflinks as he did and tucking them in his pocket before he unbuttoned his sleeves and the top of his shirt. He muttered a charm to seal his pocket while pulling his shirt off over his head, dropping it and his wand on the sand, before walking straight into the surf. He dove in, submerging completely before flipping over and floating for a moment, letting the silence and the ocean seep peace into his soul. After a few long moments, he swam back to shore and transfigured his shirt into a towel, using it to dry his torso. He looked up to see Hermione and Blaise staring at him, both wide-eyed and shocked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who are you and what have you done with Draco Malfoy?” Blaise asked, eyeing him. “That portkey must have switched my boyfriend with this imposter, because the man I know would never swim in the ocean in those pants.” Blaise said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, it’s him.” Hermione said. “No one else could be that impossibly good-looking.” She eyed him carefully before kicking off her heels and joining him in the sand. She walked over, reaching up to catch his jaw, studying his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hermione, you know it’s me.” Draco rumbled and she smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know it is. I just want to commit to memory this version of you, completely at peace and free.” She drew him down for a kiss that started gently, but quickly heated, inflaming both of them. Draco let his hands roam her body, teasing her most intimate parts until she whimpered against his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Does my pet want more?” He asked, skimming his hands down her sides. “What did you choose, Hermione?” he asked, toying with the hem of her dress.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why don’t you find out?” She answered breathily, and watched his eyes flash silver in the moonlight. He looked over her shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Blaise, come here.” Draco said, and the timbre of his voice made Hermione shiver with need. She felt Blaise come up behind them, his warmth seeping through the back of her dress, contrasting deliciously with the cool left behind by Draco’s damp skin. “Hold her up.” Draco commanded before he dropped to his knees and slowly began to pull up the hem of her skirt. He stopped just before his goal was revealed. “I mean it, Blaise, don’t drop her or there will be consequences.” Draco said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, sir.” Blaise responded, his strong arms coming around her, pinning him to her. Hermione could feel the bulge in his pants against her back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hermione.” Draco’s attention came back to her, his silver eyes pinning her where she stood more firmly than Blaise’s arms around her. “Be a good girl and hold this for me.” He said, smirking as he pulled her skirt up and pressed it into her hands. She gripped it compulsively, unable to look away from the fallen angel at her feet. Draco leaned in and sniffed, eyes closing as her scent met his nose. “You were a very good girl today,” Draco said and her hips jerked towards him. “And good girls deserve rewards. Would you like my tongue on you pet?” he asked, hands barely skimming up and down the flesh of her thighs as he took in the sight of her half-naked before him. She whimpered again. Draco slowly kissed up the inside of her thigh, but avoided the apex. "Use your words, pet. Ask me for what you need." He speared her with a glance. "I won't deny you anything that is in my power to give." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"P-please." She said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Please what, kitten?" Draco asked as he kissed up her other thigh. She leaned back into Blaise, who began toying with her breasts through her dress. "Tell me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Please make me come." She gasped out and Draco dove in, licking everything he could reach.  She was sweet and musky on his tongue and he couldn't get enough. He lifted her knee and pulled it over his shoulder, opening her up to him. When it still wasn't enough, he went for her other leg and she tensed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Trust us, pet. We have you." Draco said, catching her eye. "Blaise wouldn't ever drop you." He rumbled and she looked up to the other man. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Never, love." Blaise replied and captured her lips in a fierce kiss. Draco pulled her other knee over his shoulder and reapplied himself to the task at hand, making her moan into Blaise’s kiss. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco slowed down, savoring her, building her need higher and higher until she pulled away from Blaise and cried out into the peaceful night. Draco lapped at her core until she keened again, more softly before he lifted his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Blaise." Draco's voice was soft. "I'm going to let her down." The other man nodded and Draco carefully let Hermione’s legs down. She wobbled unsteadily and Blaise scooped her into his arms and headed for the verandah. He laid her gently on the bed before attacking Draco and pinning him to the wall with a brutal kiss, roughly pulling off the blond’s pants and fisting his cock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Need you." Blaise ground out. "Need to be sure." Draco palmed him and when Blaise gasped, Draco spun them both and pinned Blaise to the wall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You can have me," Draco replied, "but I want her, too."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fuck yes." Blaise sighed. The dark-haired man closed his eyes and took a breath. Draco waited until Blaise opened his eyes before kissing him again, more softly this time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Good?" Draco asked and Blaise nodded. Draco took his hand and led him back over to the bed, turning him to face a very aroused Hermione. "Kiss him, kitten." Draco rumbled and she immediately rose to her knees, drawing Blaise in and sealing her lips to his.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco worked on divesting both of them of their clothing, loving the sight of the two of them together. He climbed on the bed behind Hermione, running his hands over her silken skin. She leaned into his caresses, humming lowly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I want to taste you again, pet." Draco murmured in her ear, nibbling at her skin gently. She moaned and Blaise chuckled. "Lie down for me." He drew her away from Blaise and guided her up the bed before laying between her legs.  Blaise shoved a pillow under Draco’s hips before casting a cleaning and a lubrication charm on the blond. Draco looked back at Blaise, who was smirking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Go ahead, lover. Make her scream this time." Blaise challenged and Hermione’s eyes widened. Draco went to work on Hermione, but moaned as Blaise swiftly slid a finger inside him. "Actually, let's see who breaks first.  Will it be Draco before he loses complete control or will you make Hermione come first?" Blaise taunted, expertly working Draco’s ass in preparation for penetration.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blaise kept up the dirty talk, knowing it would wind both of his lovers up, swots that they were. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm going to enjoy this hole, Draco. I love your tight ass, the way you squeeze me. And while I fuck Draco, he'll be fucking you, Hermione.  His recovery time when I'm in him is spectacular. I'm not going to stop until he comes twice, then I'll drink him from your core, pet." Hermione moaned at his words and Blaise chuckled, twisting his fingers before adding a third and making Draco groan. Loudly. Blaise finally pulled his fingers back after a few long minutes, satisfied at Draco’s movements under him. "Make her come, Draco, and then I'll fuck her through you." Blaise cleaned his hand and reached around to slide two fingers from his other hand into Hermione. Between the two of them and Draco’s previous play, they had her coming within a minute. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blaise pulled Draco to him for a deep kiss before leaning over the blond to draw Hermione up for a kiss. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you okay with this, Hermione?" Blaise asked her quietly when he pulled away, searching her eyes. "If this is too much too quickly, we'll stop."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I- no-" Hermione blinked several times, before closing her eyes and taking a breath. "I know how much you've missed Draco, Blaise." She opened her eyes and looked between them.  "Do you just want to be together? I- I could go in another room, or-" Blaise caught her lips in another kiss. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hermione, there is no Draco and I without you." He paused, then grinned.  "If it was physically possible for me to be inside both of you at the same time, I think I could die happy."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"He's not kidding, sweet. He's rather greedy." Draco said with a smile. He caught Hermione’s eyes. "But he's right.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>We</span>
  </em>
  <span> aren’t whole without </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>. We may enjoy each other separately at times, but everything the two of us have done for the last few years has been so we could become the </span>
  <em>
    <span>three</span>
  </em>
  <span> of us." Hermione’s eyes filled with tears. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I- I don't know what to say." She sniffled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Say I get to fuck you through Draco and we'll finish this conversation later." Blaise said, reaching between them to slick a finger over her clit, making her hips jerk. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Coercion, Blaise." Draco growled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Persuasion, Draco." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Effective," Hermione chimed in, "and consensual." She laid back on the bed, opening her legs to them and Draco groaned. She smiled coyly and met Blaise’s eyes squarely. "Fuck us, Blaise."  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Bloody hell, witch. You're going to destroy us." Blaise bit out in a hoarse voice before devouring her lips for a rough kiss. He pulled away from her and off of Draco as the other man slid up her body into position.  He cast another wandless lubrication charm to be sure before reaching around to line Draco up at Hermione’s core. "But if we're going down, love, you're coming with us." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blaise urged Draco’s hips forward and she sighed as Draco slid home. Lining himself up, he teased Draco with shallow thrusts until the other man growled with impatience before pushing all the way in. Both men groaned at the sensation.  Blaise took a moment to get himself back under control before he grabbed Draco’s hips and set a powerful, relentless rhythm that soon had all three gasping. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, oh please, please, please," Hermione babbled as Blaise continued to fuck Draco into her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"She just keeps coming," Draco grated out. "I- I need-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Come, Draco." Blaise growled, nipping the blond’s ear as he reached around and palmed Draco’s balls. Draco went off like a rocket, moaning loudly. Blaise slowed his rhythm, caressing both of his lovers wherever he could reach them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, Merlin, how-" Hermione whimpered, "Draco, how are you still hard?" Blaise chuckled darkly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I told you his recovery time was going to be impressive." Blaise picked up his pace and Draco grunted. "He feels so fucking good, too. So tight. You haven’t had anyone else in this ass in a long time, have you, Drake?" When Draco didn’t answer, Blaise slapped his ass, making Draco jerk roughly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You fucking know I haven't and unless you want to spend the rest of this vacation wanking by yourself, don't you ever fucking do that again." Draco growled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, fuck, Draco.  I'm sorry. I forgot." Blaise froze. "Shit-do you-," he paused, taking a breath. "Do you want me to stop?" Draco closed his eyes and was quiet a long moment and Hermione reached up and cupped his face gently. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Draco, look at me." Hermione's voice was soft and low. She waited until he opened his eyes, before speaking again. "You're not in that place anymore. Tell me five things you can see right now."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Seriously?" Draco shook his head, but Hermione didn't let go of his face, caressing it gently. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, seriously. Tell me. Five things you can see."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fine." Draco huffed. "Your hair, your gorgeous tits, the sheets, that really tacky headboard and the side table."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Good. Now, tell me four things you can feel."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The silk sheets, your sopping cunt squeezing me, your silky skin, and Blaise filling me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mmhmm. Now three things you can smell."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You, Blaise’s cologne, and the salty ocean." As Hermione continued to pull words from the blond, Blaise could feel the tension leeching out of Draco’s body. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Good, Draco. Now, tell me two things you can hear." She whispered, sliding her fingers into Draco’s hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The ocean. Blaise’s breath on my neck." Draco said, hips shifting. Blaise leaned forward and began laying gentle kisses across Draco’s back and shoulders. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And one thing you can taste." Hermione said and Draco grinned roguishly. He leaned down and captured Hermione’s lips with his own, swiftly opening them with his tongue. Blaise ran his hands all over Draco’s pale skin as he and Hermione kissed, and when Draco finally pulled away he was panting heavily. "Good job." Hermione breathed, meeting Draco’s gaze. "Now fuck me." she said before glancing over his shoulder to Blaise. "Both of you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fuck yes." Draco murmured, and rocked between them both. Blaise quickly picked up his pace and before long Hermione was crying out, pulling Draco, and through him, Blaise, along with her like dominoes. The three collapsed into a sweaty heap, gasping for breath.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blaise eased from Draco with a hiss before casting cleansing charms across all three of them. He sat at the edge of the bed, facing outward. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Quit pouting, wanker." Draco quipped. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I really didn't mean to, Drake." Blaise said softly. He turned to meet the blond’s eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I know." Draco replied, meeting his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Draco-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Just shut the fuck up and kiss me." Draco growled and Blaise didn't hesitate to claim the blond’s lips, pouring his apology into the kiss. Draco quickly took control and pinned Blaise under him. "I may switch occasionally for you, but perhaps a conversation about hard limits may be in order again."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm sorry." Blaise said again. Draco caught his lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're already forgiven." Draco replied softly. He looked up to Hermione. "What was that you did? The counting thing." Draco rolled off of him, but didn't break contact, instead shifting to tug Hermione close. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's a technique to ward off panic attacks. By consciously being aware of both your body and your environment you can remind your brain that you aren't in whatever situation that created the trauma you're reacting to." Hermione said. "It's a muggle thing, but I used it a lot in the years- after. I still use it at times when I'm feeling overwhelmed."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It was quite effective." Draco said softly, idly playing with her hair while the fingers of his other hand traced along Blaise’s skin. "But I'm serious when I say we need to have a conversation about boundaries. As you can guess, I'm not into spanking, at least for myself." Draco's voice was a bit cool, but his fingers didn't stop on either of them. "I'm not opposed to giving, though I won’t use anything but my hand on either of you." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite the fact that the three of them were completely naked and intimately wrapped up together after sex, Blaise watched Hermione squirm at Draco’s matter-of-fact delivery. The blond continued, oblivious to her reaction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do enjoy being dominant, as Blaise is already aware. Giving up control is - difficult for me. I’ve had extensive training in bondage from both sides, though, so I believe I can meet any need you may have in that area, Hermione.” Blaise watched Draco look down at the petite brunette as she squirmed. “What’s wrong?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve - well- I’ve never had a conversation like this.” Hermione rushed out, shifting to sit up and put some space between them. “I mean, I joke around with George, Charlie, and Bill when we’ve gotten pissed in the garden during the summer or at Christmas but it’s mostly to make Ron turn fifty shades of red.” She flicked a glance at them over her shoulder. “Things with all my previous partners have all happened, well, organically, I guess is the best word.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No wonder you told Krum you haven’t been pleased in bed, love.” Blaise laughed and Hermione blushed harder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I did NOT tell you that!” She said, obviously mortified.  Blaise chuckled and crawled across Draco to rub her shoulders gently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Remember when you came over after you two split? You got a bit pissed that evening, too.” Hermione groaned and put her head in her hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have got to stop drinking.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are a very amusing drunk, Hermione.” Blaise consoled her. She glared at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That is not a compliment, Blaise Zabini!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I believe alcohol is almost as effective for her as Veritaserum.” Draco rumbled as he climbed out of the bed and strolled across the room, uncaring of his nakedness. He summoned his wand in from the beach before conjuring three glasses and filling them with water. He handed Hermione hers first before passing one to Blaise as he downed his own. “With that being said, I know it’s the middle of the night here, but it’s still early afternoon in London. I’m feeling a bit peckish, and perhaps our discussion would be best had around a table, hmm?” He winked at Hermione who shook her head and hid behind her hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I could eat, but I have no clue where we even are.” Blaise said, rummaging around for his pants. Locating them, he retrieved his own wand and resized their suitcases and the bag of his purchases from earlier.  He chucked the joggers they had purchased at Draco whose lip curled up in a sneer as he put them on without a word. Blaise rummaged in Hermione’s case and located a soft jersey dress before pulling on his own joggers as Draco wandered out of the room. “Come, love. I’ve found you something soft to wear.” Blaise walked over to her, holding the dress. She reached for it, but he held it out of her reach. “Nope, I want to help.” He grinned and held up for her to slip into. He wrapped it around her body, taking his time wrapping the tie around her torso and knotting it loosely. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Blaise, I can definitely tell you I am not into infantilism or calling either of you daddy.” Hermione said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I know. I’m just enjoying the thought that I’ll know exactly how little effort it will take to tug off of you.” Blaise leaned down and nuzzled her neck while tugging the tie making it come loose. “Oops?” he teased, leaning further to catch her nipple in his mouth making her catch her breath. He pulled back with a grin before catching the other side of the dress and replacing the tie as loosely as before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are insatiable.” Hermione noted wryly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hermione, I will never get enough of either of you.” Blaise replied sincerely before catching her lips gently. “Now, let’s go find our very welcoming host and continue to smother him with affection until he suffocates.” Hermione chuckled and followed Blaise out of the room into the rest of what appeared to be a large, airy villa. Walking down the hall, he found himself in an open living area that stretched from the front of the home to the back, which was a wall of windows facing the ocean.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, look at the stars.” Hermione whispered softly, drawn to the windows. “I was so distracted by Draco earlier I missed them.” She reached out and opened the verandah doors, breathing deeply in the salt and flower scented air. Blaise watched her silently, a goddess dropped to earth as the moonlight gilded her curls. He looked across the room to see Draco similarly entranced by the vision of her marvelling at the sky. He shifted, and Draco tensed as he looked in his direction before relaxing. Blaise lifted his chin in her direction and smiled. Draco met his eyes for a moment, clearly torn, before he crossed the room to her side. Hermione looked up at him and smiled. “They look so different here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Somewhat.” Draco began pointing out familiar constellations to her, moving to stand behind her as he used his arm as a guide. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blaise watched her step further into the blond’s body, wrapping Draco’s other arm around her and Blaise smiled as he settled onto a roomy couch to watch them, content in the moment. Winky came into the living space shortly after, with a tray of fruit and juices. She settled them on the table next to Blaise who thanked her quietly before she slipped back out. He fixed small plates for each of them before standing and crossing the room to his lovers. Walking up behind Draco, he wrapped his arms around both of them, circling under Draco’s arms which were already around Hermione.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My loves, Winky made us a beautiful tray of fruit. Let’s say we replenish our energy and head to bed for a nap before the sun comes up?” Blaise said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Winky?” Hermione looked up at the two of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She agreed to come for the duration of our vacation.” Draco said quietly. “Bringing her here was part of my business trip this week.” Hermione opened her mouth but Draco cut her off before she could continue. “She’s getting a substantial bonus, wanted to come anyway, and has her own quarters off the dining room.” Hermione huffed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wasn’t going to comment on that, I know you treat Winky well.” Hermione stepped out of their combined embrace. “I just wanted to say hello. I haven’t seen her in two weeks.” Hermione stuck her tongue out at Draco and he lunged for her, making her yelp and try to jump away. Draco was too quick, though, and caught her around the middle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll show you where that tongue belongs, Granger.” he growled and kissed her deeply, holding her against him with one arm and twining the fingers of his other hand in her wild mass of curls. When he finally lifted his head, he smirked at the dazed look on her face. He waited until she met his eyes. “Next time, I’ll put you on your knees or turn you over mine, kitten,” he warned and she melted against him as she bit her lip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Promise?” she whispered and Blaise groaned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Minx.” Draco grinned as he kissed her again before releasing her. “But we need to talk first. I won’t screw this up by letting anything go too far too quickly.” He led her to the couch and passed her one of the plates Blaise had made. “Eat, pet.” He kissed her on the head and moved over to sit on the adjoining loveseat. Blaise slid onto the couch next to Hermione, but left a cushion between them. He smiled as he watched her dig into the fruit, only stopping when she realized they were both watching her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? Is there something in my teeth?” she asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, love, it’s just good to know you aren’t going to start acting like some of the birds Draco dated who refused to eat in front of him now that we're together.” Blaise said, helping himself to more fruit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is rather disconcerting when you take someone out to dinner and they eat three bites of the meal. It also makes for incessant, headache-inducing chatter.” Draco drawled, leaning back on the cushions, looking like a king in his castle even if he was wearing joggers and his chest was bare. “Thankfully that part of my life is over.” He gave Hermione a look before sipping at his glass. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right there, mate.” Blaise grinned. He bit into some pineapple before offering the rest to Hermione, who took it delicately from his fingers. He winked at her and she giggled. “So, Draco, where are we exactly?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A private island in French Polynesia. This is the only building on the island, and it’s unchartable for muggles and unplottable for wizards when I’m here.” Draco said smoothly, smiling as Hermione’s jaw dropped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You literally own an </span>
  <em>
    <span>island</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. You’re on it.” Draco replied poshly, but grinned, breaking the illusion. “It’s been in the Malfoy holdings for generations.” He waved that away. “I had the house built during our eighth year.” Blaise thought a moment, then sat up straight as realization jolted through him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is where you came when Narcissa passed.” Blaise said and Draco nodded. “I was wondering why you came back so bloody tan.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I couldn’t be in London, or any of the places we had been together. It was - too painful at the time. When I landed here, it felt like all the weight I had carried my entire life just fell away.” He was quiet a long moment. “In London, I am always aware of who and what I am. Muggle London is usually alright, but I still worry someone will recognize me. France is better, the family name is not as muddy there.” he shrugged. “But here, I’m nobody and it is the most amazing feeling in the world.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You could run your business from anywhere.” Hermione said. “Why on earth do you stay?” Draco quirked an eyebrow and she gasped. “Me?” she squeaked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And Blaise, but yes.” Draco said quietly. When Hermione went to speak he shook his head. “You won’t convince me to be anywhere else. You two are worth any amount of discomfort I may endure for my own actions and those of my sires.” He held up a hand to forestall her further protestations. “I know I have atoned for my own sins, but I am still the last scion of the House of Malfoy and I bear that name with mixed pride and shame, which is not going to change regardless of my residency status.” Draco finished and Hermione stood and moved to seat herself next to him, reaching for his hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you.” she said softly, bringing a look of bafflement to Draco’s face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever for?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For sharing that with me, with us.” she looked to Blaise and reached for his hand as well. She leaned in and kissed Draco softly and Blaise heard the blond sigh into the kiss, accepting the comfort and absolution Hermione offered. She leaned back and stood up, crossing back toward her seat. On the way, she stopped and kissed Blaise just as sweetly, giggling when he tugged her down into his lap. “Let me up you goof,” she laughed. “We need to have another conversation and you know I can’t think if you’re touching me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good to know that you do have an ‘off’ button, Hermione.” Draco said. “You definitely think entirely too much sometimes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I won’t argue with you there, Draco.” Hermione said with a smile. “I trust you won’t abuse the power.” she said mock sternly. Both men laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Slytherins, love.” Blaise said, but released her to return to her spot. She picked up her juice and cradled it like it was a cup of tea, her forefinger running up and down the glass as her brow furrowed. Just before she spoke, Winky popped into the room, making her jump.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here’s a cup of tea, Miss Hermione. Winky knows you like a cup at this time at home.” the elf smiled and snapped away the juice Hermione had spilled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Winky! Oh, thank you. You read my mind.” Hermione accepted the cup and smiled at the small elf. “You’re very sweet, Winky. I’m glad you came with us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Winky is too, Miss. The island is very nice, and Winky has already bought some new fabric for some pretty new dresses.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s wonderful, Winky. Thank you for the tea.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Miss is welcome. Master Malfoy, do you or Mister Blaise need anything?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, Winky, we’re fine. You can go to bed. I’ll take care of the tray before we retire.” The elf smiled and disappeared with a crack.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She really is the sweetest.” Hermione said, taking a sip of her tea with a smile. “Chamomile so I’ll be able to sleep.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hope you won’t fall asleep too soon,” Blaise said, waggling his eyebrows. Hermione laughed gently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure you’ll be able to keep me up if you try hard enough.” She said before she bit her lip. “Though you’ll need to be gentle. It’s- well, it’s been awhile.” she said, biting her lip as she hid her embarrassment with a sip of tea. Blaise mentally slapped himself as Draco cursed softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hermione, I’m sorry. We didn’t think-” Draco was out of his seat and kneeling before her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I’m not complaining in the least. It’s not terrible, but I never really saw V-” she broke off as she took in Draco’s face, lips curled with disdain. “With He-who-shall-remain-nameless,” Blaise chuckled and she continued, “it was never anything regular. Before that was the wet-rag, so I’m just not used to this much- stimulation.” she finished, sipping her tea again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Regardless, we should have paid more attention.” Draco’s words were clipped, and Blaise could tell he was furious with himself. Blaise reached out and put a hand on the blond’s shoulder and Draco took a deep breath, his next words coming out more softly. “Hermione, I know a charm that will help. May I?” Draco asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really, Draco, I’m-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Any amount of pain or discomfort after sex is too much. While being rough during the act is pleasurable at the time, there should be no lasting pain. Ever.” Draco gently touched her knees. “Please, Hermione. I- I need to care for you, especially now that I know.” After a moment she nodded. “Thank you.” Draco breathed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t you need your wand?” she asked and Draco shook his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not for this charm, but it works best with direct contact.” The blond’s lips tipped up a bit at the corner. He gently applied pressure to her knees, directing them outward. “May I touch you, Hermione?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-yes.” she stuttered and Draco leaned forward, planting a kiss on one knee before gently sliding them open. He reached forward and lifted the hem of the short dress, revealing her naked core to them. Maintaining eye contact with her, Draco slid his right hand down her thigh until his fingers just barely touched her center. He whispered a spell and Hermione sighed softly with relief. Draco kissed her thigh gently, then pulled her skirt back down before rising and returning to his seat, a very obvious bulge in the front of his black joggers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s been awhile since I was intimately involved with anyone. Aftercare is incredibly important, and I will not neglect it for either of you again.” Draco intoned softly. “Now, as to our previous conversation, you know Blaise and I are fairly experienced.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not all of the details are entirely in focus, love, but for me it’s a bit of been there, done that.” Blaise said with a self-deprecating grin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We all know that that’s not who you are anymore, Blaise.” Hermione said quietly. “And it’s nothing to be ashamed of.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not ashamed anymore,” Blaise said quietly, sharing a look with Draco, “but I don’t want it to taint what we have. You two are now it for me.” He reached out and took Draco’s hand, kissing his knuckles softly. “I don’t expect either of you to reciprocate yet, but I meant it when I said I won’t hide it any longer.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Blaise.” Draco said quietly and Blaise shook his head with a grin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shh, Draco. We’re just about to get Hermione to admit to all of her fantasies. Shouldn’t you get a quill or something to take notes?” he joked and all three laughed. Blaise put on his best smarmy lover voice. “So, Hermione, what can we do for you?” before waggling his eyebrows ridiculously. She laughed harder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Blaise, you are terrible!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, but I make you laugh, so what does that say about you, love?” he winked at her and she laughed again before taking a sip of her tea. “So tell me, what’s your stance on double penetration?” he said and she choked on her tea, spluttering.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“BLAISE!” Draco yelled, reaching over and smacking him on the back of the head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? You’re dying to know as much as I am. Why keep circling it?” Blaise shot back, rubbing the back of his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Geez, Blaise. What was that phrase you used before? Warn a gal before you drop something like that on her.” Hermione wheezed, coughing. She took another sip of tea to soothe her throat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hermione, there is no pressure for anythinh if you’re not comfortable with it. We’ll both be content,” here Draco glared at Blaise, “regardless of our own feelings on the matter.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I- Well, I’m not exactly </span>
  <em>
    <span>opposed</span>
  </em>
  <span> to whatever that is.” Hermione stammered out. “But V- Nameless and I had only really tried anal a few times and I’m still not really sold on it.” She looked up and met Draco’s eyes even though she could feel her cheeks flaming, courageous to the end. “You certainly seemed to enjoy it earlier, so I think it may have had something to do with the perpetrator, rather than the act itself.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There are ways to prepare one’s body for that particular act, that I doubt that cretin took the time for.” Draco said evenly. “If you are amenable, we can go down that avenue.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I’d like to.” Hermione said, glancing away before looking back to both men. “And, um, the bondage you mentioned earlier. I’ve done some reading,” here both men laughed, “and I think I’d like to try some of that, too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, love.” Blaise said, smiling. “We’ll talk through everything before we do it, though.” Draco nodded in agreement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anything else?” Draco asked. “Our greatest wish is please you, Hermione.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But what about your fantasies? Yours and Blaise’s?” she asked, a question furrowing her brow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Being here with you is already our greatest fantasy, Hermione. Everything else can wait.” Draco said gently. Blaise nodded enthusiastically when she looked at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We have time, love.” Blaise replied. “There’s no rush for any of this.” He studied her a moment, then grinned. “What else, Hermione? I can see your mind still working.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Spanking?” she said, blushing again. “Not to the point of pain, but, well, you know what I mean, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Such as your tease earlier?” Draco said and Hermione nodded. “We can do that, though I’m counting on you to tell me honestly when it’s too much. We’ll experiment a bit, figure out exactly what you like, but you remember what I said earlier?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No implements, your hand only.” she repeated and Draco smiled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good girl.” he purred and she shivered, making the blond smirk. “Anything else you’d like to tell us, Hermione?” he said silkily, rising.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Th- that.” she said, voice hoarse. “I like it when you call me that.” Her eyes were locked on Draco as he moved closer, and Blaise watched while Draco reached down and cupped her chin, tilting it up to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When I call you what, kitten?” Draco asked, caressing her cheek with his thumb. Blaise watched, entranced with how his lover had seduced her with such ease. Her responsiveness was truly beautiful. “Tell us.” Draco said, softly but with a touch of the timbre he used when in his dominant persona. Blaise felt himself shiver as arousal shot through him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When you call me a- a good girl.” Hermione whispered, dropping her gaze. Draco’s fingers tightened slightly on her face and her gaze shot back to his.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Hermione. For being honest.” Draco said. “Now, I think it’s been a long day. Why don’t we go take a nap and then we can get up with the sun.” Draco offered her his hand and she stood. Draco pulled her close, breathing in the scent of her hair. Blaise joined them, kissing the top of her head before snagging Draco’s lips. He pulled back and yawned widely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think a nap is definitely in order. I mean, we’re on vacation, right?” Blaise said with a grin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go get comfy. I’ll be there in a moment.” Draco said, turning away from them to gather their plates and glasses onto the tray. “And Blaise, keep your hands to yourself. We all need some sleep if we’re going to get onto this timezone with any fidelity.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Draco, you ruin all of my fun.” Blaise said, yawning again. He scooped Hermione up, making her laugh. “But if I hurry, I can ravish you before he gets back from doing the dishes.” Blaise teased. He laid Hermione on the bed and tugged the tie on her dress again, baring her body to him. “Spectacular.” he whispered, kissing along her collarbone. “But I do agree we all need some rest.” Blaise helped her shed the dress entirely before drawing the covers back. She climbed in while he stripped himself and climbed in next to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, wait.” She summoned her wand and with a fancy bit of wandwork, Blaise felt the bed expand. “There, that should be a bit more comfortable. It’s not as big as the one last night, but should work for us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why would we want more space? If I make it smaller, then you won’t be able to get away from me.” Draco teased as he walked in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I don’t know about the two of you, but I’m not used to sharing my bed and can’t always sleep when someone is touching me.” Hermione responded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then I guess we’ll have to wear you out enough to make you pass out with exhaustion every night.” Blaise said matter-of-factly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You two are also very warm-blooded. I think a cooling charm might be in order to make sure I don’t sweat to death between you.” Hermione teased back as Draco claimed a kiss and performed the requested charm before putting their wands on the side table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anything else, your highness?” he drawled and she shook her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, that should do it.” she smiled and turned to snag a kiss from Blaise before settling in on her pillow. Blaise met Draco’s eyes over her form and with a mouthed countdown, they both attacked her at the same time, tickling and teasing until she was breathless with laughter. “Okay, okay! I yield!” she gasped and they stopped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good.” Draco said, tugging her hips back into his and wrapping an arm around her to reach Blaise. “Though I can’t say I’m much of a snuggler either, once I’m asleep. It’s Blaise you have to watch out for.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I could build a wall of pillows to keep him away.” Hermione giggled and the man in question huffed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, fine, see if I use my tongue on either of you for the next few days.” Blaise grumbled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, Blaise, you’re the one with the oral fixation.” Draco rumbled. “I think you’re the one who wouldn’t be able to resist.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You do have a point.” Blaise mused. “It’s a good thing I think you’re both so damn cute and delicious.” He snuggled closer, catching Hermione’s arm with his, linking their hands. She smiled sleepily and her eyes drifted closed. Blaise met Draco’s gaze and saw the same content smile on the blond’s face that he knew was painted on his.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The next few days passed in a haze of lazy mornings and later nights. The three paired off in every possible permutation, learning where on their lover’s bodies elicited the best gasps and moans. Draco taught Blaise the charm he had used on Hermione, and it became part of their aftercare ritual. Blaise also gave into his base desires and didn’t deny himself whenever he felt the need to touch or taste his lovers. He especially loved catching Hermione in the kitchen, as the island was the perfect height to lay her on to feast on her core while he sat comfortably in a kitchen chair, and when she was crying out for more, it was a simple matter to slide her off the counter and straight into his lap and onto his cock. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He preferred to catch Draco in the shower, as fucking the taller man over the bathroom counter so he could see his face in the mirror was his favorite angle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of course, he didn’t mind being bent over the same counter for Draco to experience the same view. And when Blaise was finally satiated, he would curl up in the living room with one or the other, or both if he could get them, for a nap or a quiet read. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As for Hermione, she spent as much time as she could in the sun like a cat, or in a hammock she had strung up between some trees just off the verandah. Blaise and Draco were curled up in the living room one afternoon when Hermione suddenly shrieked. They both tore out of the house, summoning wands and on full alert. Hermione was running towards them, pulling at her hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get it out! Get it out! Get it out!” she dropped to her knees on the sand next to them. “Please get it out of my hair!” Her whole body was trembling and Blaise dropped onto the sand next to her, pulling her into his arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hermione, love, what’s wrong?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s in my hair!” she whimpered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is?” Draco asked, running his hands through her wild strands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know! It dropped out of the tree! I felt it land and I just ran!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mon coeur, I don’t see anything.” Draco said gently, completing his check of her head. “There’s really nothing here.” Hermione shuddered and Blaise jerked his head at the hammock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Check over there?” he said and Draco nodded, moving across the space. After a few minutes, the blond chuckled. He came back, levitating a small tree gecko.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I found our culprit. He was caught in the hammock under your book. He probably fell out when you got up.” Draco said with another laugh. Hermione shuddered again and Blaise rubbed her back soothingly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s alright, love. Draco will take the big mean gecko away.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Blaise, it’s not funny. It was in my </span>
  <em>
    <span>hair</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” She got up and headed for the house. “I need a shower,” she declared. “And unless you’re going to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>properly </span>
  </em>
  <span>consoling, you’re not invited.” she called over her shoulder as she disappeared into the house.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Was that-?” Blaise asked, looking to Draco.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“An invitation for shower sex? I think so.” Draco responded. He gently levitated the little gecko back into the tree. “Thanks, buddy.” he quipped, stripping off his shirt as he headed for the door to the bedroom, Blaise hot on his heels.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Things were not all perfect, though. The villa was small and it was difficult to find space to be alone. Draco especially was not used to having constant company and grew surly when it rained for two days in a row and things hit the breaking point late the second afternoon when the other two were arguing about some potion variant. He stormed out the door and straight into the ocean, swimming for a good thirty minutes before he came in to find the other two watching him apprehensively. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine.” He said, breathing heavily as he toweled off just inside the doors. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Drake, the truth.” Blaise prodded gently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As much as I care for you two, I think I need some space.” Draco said quietly. Hermione stood and came over to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, Draco.” She kissed him softly. “Come on, Blaise. We’ll go finish our discussion in the kitchen. I want to use some of those mangos Winky found. I think I can whip up a passable souffle to eat with dinner.” She grabbed Blaise’s hand and towed him along with her. “Oh, and Draco, I marked a passage in that book by the couch I think you’ll find interesting. We can discuss it over dinner.” She smiled and pulled Blaise through the door before closing it softly behind them. Draco spelled his clothing dry and sat on the couch, grateful the witch understood. A few minutes later, a glass of juice floated out to him and he looked up to see her at the door, a gentle smile on her face. She blew him a kiss and closed the door, leaving him in peace. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By the time dinner rolled around, Draco was feeling better. Dinner was delicious, but instead of Hermione’s souffle, he had her for dessert instead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco and Hermione were curled up on the couch a few days later while Blaise went for a swim. Hermione was perusing another tomb from the shelf while resting her head on Draco’s thigh, giggling over some of the ridiculous suggestions being posited by the author.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Draco, look at this. Can you believe this guy?” Hermione pointed out a sentence and chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can see where he’s trying to go with that, but he’ll never get the result he wants without the proper preparation beforehand. Bicorn horn needs a firm hand to ground.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Exactly.” Hermione giggled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I know someone else who needs a firm hand.” Draco said softly and Hermione felt her nipples tighten at the timbre of his voice. She looked up to see the blatant need in the blond’s eyes. “How would you feel about that spanking experiment we discussed the other day, pet?” Hermione’s mouth went dry and she nodded. “Verbal consent, Hermione.” Draco reminded her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I’d like to try.” she whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then put yourself over my lap and lift your skirt.” Draco said. Hermione hesitated a moment and Draco’s stern visage softened a bit. “We don’t need to now, pet.” He gently cupped her cheek and she nuzzled into the caress.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I want to. I’m just a bit nervous.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you for your honesty, Hermione.” Draco met her gaze. “I will check in frequently, tell you what I’m about to do. We won’t be intimate this time, either. When we’re done, I will care for you and we can take a bath together. I’d like to wash your hair for you as well. Does that sound okay to you?” Hermione nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I can do that.” she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good girl.” Draco purred and she shivered. “You can get spankings and still be a good girl.” Draco ran a hand over her curls, soothing her before his features hardened a bit. “Now, do as I told you.” he said, voice laced with subtle command. Hermione moved quickly to follow his orders, laying across his lap and flipping her skirt up. She smirked to herself as she heard his quick intake of breath when he realized she wasn’t wearing panties. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, you are a very good girl.” he drawled and she felt her core flood with wetness. “Now, I’m not going to spank you yet, I want you to just feel how good my hands on your bottom feel.” Draco set action to word, gently rubbing his palm over the globes of her ass. He kept up the soothing motion for a few minutes until he felt her actually relax across his lap. He continued for another few minutes, teasing her rear and noting her positive reaction. They had been working with plugs, building up her tolerance, and Draco was pleased with their progress. “Kitten, are you ready?” Draco felt her tense. “Relax, pet. I won’t start hard, only about a one on the pain scale.” He continued rubbing her ass gently until he felt her relax a fraction. “Use your words, pet. What color are you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yellow.” She whispered. Draco continued caressing her bottom. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Talk to me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not sure. Your hand feels good right now.” she said. “But I’m still nervous.” she looked up at him. “Maybe- maybe don’t tell me right before you do it?” Draco considered her request.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What if we agreed now to do five swats at each pain tolerance from one to five, hm? They won’t be one right after the other, except the last two. I won’t tell you when the first comes if you agree to count them out. After each set of five, I will check in to see if you’d like me to go harder or to stop there. We will cease at any point if you safeword.” He let her think a moment, still rubbing her cheeks softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay.” she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is our agreement?” Draco asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Five swats, I have to count them. We’ll stop after each set. We stop entirely if I safeword.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And what’s your safeword, Hermione?” Draco inquired.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hippogriff.” she said with a smirk and Draco rolled his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Remind me to spank you later for that impertinence, too.” he drawled and she giggled. “Alright, pet, are you ready?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.” she whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good girl. Now relax.” she turned back around to look at the floor as he rubbed her bottom, enjoying the silky feel of her skin. He lifted his palm and landed a soft swat to her behind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“One.” she whispered. Draco followed it up with another after a beat on the other cheek, rubbing her bottom between each swat, except for that last two which he delivered one right after the other. “Four and five.” she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Each set will be delivered in a similar manner, pet.” Draco said. “How are you feeling after that? Would you like me to go harder or stay at the same level?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Harder, please.” she said and Draco knew she was blushing. He could see the tips of her ears turning red.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, kitten. Here comes the next set.” They continued in the same manner, and around level four, he noticed her hips jerk with the last two swats. Her counting was a bit more breathless. After checking in and her confirmation that she wanted it harder Draco complied, earning his first soft moan at level five. He smirked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Count, pet.” he reminded her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“One.” she said and her hips jerked against him again on two and three. He delivered four and five and she gasped out the numbers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was level five, pet. Would you like more?” he asked and she nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, please.” she replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How about this. I will give you ten more swats, each set harder than the last, with a pause between each, for levels six through ten. I want you to know the hardest I will ever strike you in these sessions, and only at your request, but know these swats will never be given in anger, nor will I ever attempt to bruise you.” He continued rubbing her bottom, easing the sting. “You will count each swat, and when we reach the tenth swat, we’re completely done for today.” He caught her chin and turned her face so he could meet her eyes. “These will feel more intense, as your bottom is already warm from our previous play. I will not stop unless you safeword.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay. Two swats at each level, increasing in intensity until the tenth.” She paused. “You stop if I say hippogriff.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Such a good girl.” Draco purred, rubbing his thumb over her lips. “Here we go, pet. Don’t forget to count.” Draco went to work, pausing only briefly between pairs to assess her mood. She moaned again at six and seven, and he saw a slight wince at eight. At nine she jumped and he stopped, easing her bottom with his palm. “Color?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Green.” She whimpered. “I want to know.” she answered and Draco popped her two more times at the hardest he would ever be willing to  strike her and she yelped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are such a good girl.” Draco purred, hands immediately soothing her bottom, easing the sting out of her arse with his caresses. “Such a beautiful, good girl taking those for me.” He heard a sniffle and drew her up and into his arms, cradling her against him. Summoning a blanket, he wrapped it around them both. He continued to pet her gently, caressing her as she quieted, murmuring nonsense as the tension leaked from her body and she melted against him. After about twenty minutes of gentle caresses, he levitated his glass of water over and held it while she drank, and he continued to praise her softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, pet. How was that?” he finally asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It wasn’t as bad as I imagined it would be.” Hermione answered softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your imagination is rather expansive, so I don’t doubt that.” Draco chuckled, continuing to caress her body. “How about the intensity?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I did not like nine or ten.” she said and he watched her nose wrinkle in distaste.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t think you would, but I wanted you to know the farthest I would ever go with you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is it the same with Blaise?” she asked, looking up at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fairly close. I would consider his high limit a twelve or thirteen.” He caressed her jaw. “I have absolutely no desire to really hurt either of you. Blaise liked to be spanked occasionally, so I learned to do it for him. If you decide you don’t actually like it, then I won’t do it to you again outside of teasing swats. It’s not a need for me like it is for some.” Draco shrugged. “My pleasure comes from pleasing the two of you, and having you at my mercy occasionally.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think I’ll want it often, but I could see light spanking as foreplay at some point.” Hermione said and Draco nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You responded beautifully.” he said, and she beamed. “Level six and seven?” He said and she nodded. “I think it would be a lovely addition to our relationship on occasion, then. Perhaps when you get a bit too cheeky with me.” Draco finished. “And if you ever feel it’s what you need, don’t hesitate to ask me for it.” She nodded and he kissed her gently. “Now, how about that bath? It should soothe your bottom, and I’ll use the relief charm after if you need it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That sounds lovely.” Hermione replied, and stood, but wobbled. Draco rose and scooped her up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was a bit intense for you, pet. You’re still coming down from the emotions, so to be a little off is normal for a bit longer. If it continues after our bath, let me know.” He smiled at her as he stepped into the large bathroom and settled her on the edge of the tub. She hissed a bit. “Sorry, that was cold.” he smirked and turned on the taps, adding a spicy scented soap they both favored. He stripped and turned to her, drawing her dress off over her head before helping her in and slipping in behind her, drawing her back to lean against him between his legs, letting his hands roam freely over her body. She purred contentedly as he washed her hair, and they settled in as he warmed the water with a charm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So is sex still off limits?” Hermione asked a long while later, catching his hands and placing them on her breasts. “Because I need you, Draco.” Hermione whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How are you feeling?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Needy.” she replied in a raspy whisper as his fingers played with her nipples. “I want to ride you.” She said, turning to face him and slotting her hips over his.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then by all means, don’t let me stop you,” he smiled gently and she captured his lips as she slid onto his shaft. She rode him slowly to her own completion, shuddering above him as she came, his hands still caressing her skin reverently, praising her in English and French as she came undone over him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Room for one more?” Blaise asked quietly from the doorway, catching both of them off guard. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not sure, mate. She feels so bloody amazing I’m about to blow.” Draco murmured teasingly, catching Hermione’s hips and resuming her slow pace. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, Blaise.” Hermione turned. “Come here.” Blaise walked up beside the tub and she tugged on his belt, releasing his shaft into her hands. She looked down at Draco. “Don’t stop.” She murmured before taking Blaise into her mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fucking hell.” Draco cursed, his pace picking up as he watched her please Blaise with her mouth while he filled her with deep strokes. She mewled around Blaise as Draco thrust deeper and more forcefully, chasing his own orgasm. The darker haired man held her head gently as he thrust between her lips, praise falling from his tongue, making her clench around Draco, whose thrusts picked up. The feedback loop between them was intense and they came within moments of each other. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione slumped against Draco in the aftermath, purring contentedly as Blaise took a seat on the side of the tub and helped Draco lavish caresses on her skin. After several long minutes she picked her head up and smiled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe you two should switch positions next time,” she teased and both men groaned, but nodded avidly. “Okay.” She smiled and then her stomach rumbled. Both men laughed, and the tension was broken. “So, lunch?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The next hiccup came when the topic of Blaise’s rent coming up due. He came in one morning, a bit frantic. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s the date?” He asked and Draco gave him an odd look. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have no clue, but we’ve been here nine days, I think.” Draco went back to his book as Hermione summoned her wand and cast a quick tempus.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s June 12th, Blaise.” she said. “Why?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My rent was due the fifth.” He cursed and headed for the floo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You could just let your flat go. There’s plenty of space at mine.” Draco said absently. “You’re there most of the time anyway. I can have a few of the elves from the Manor go and retrieve your things. We could do the same with yours, Hermione.” He flipped the page in his book and missed the look on Hermione’s face. Blaise counted down silently in his head, waiting for the explosion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Draco.” Hermione’s voice was deadly flat and calm and Blaise watched Draco flinch as he realized what he had just done. Blaise went to back out of the room, but Draco stopped him with a glare.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, mon coeur?” Draco said gently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am not moving in with you when we get back to London.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then we can find a place the three of us agree on, but I thought you liked the location and the terrace is lovely most of the year.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not objecting to the location.” Hermione said softly and Blaise winced again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hermione, we’re in a relationship. It’s to be expected that we move in together at some point.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not ten days after said relationship started.” Hermione shot back, hair starting to spark.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s been longer than that, Hermione, and you know it.” Draco replied, dropping his book onto the table with a bang. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In your opinion, yes. To me, we’ve just been friends, and I’m not the kind of woman who moves in with her boyfriend after a week!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hermione, love, we never said you were.” Blaise chimed in, trying to defuse the situation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well the damn papers will!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They won’t print anything I don’t approve of.” Draco said. “I bought the majority stake in the Prophet after the war and have subtly encouraged better journalism since.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not talking about the Prophet. It’s Witch Weekly I’m concerned about. They’re bloody vultures when it comes to my private life.” Hermione growled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then I’ll take care of it when we get home.” Draco replied matter-of-factly and she huffed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Draco, you can’t just throw money at things and expect them to go the way you want.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Actually, it tends to work.” Blaise said quietly, holding his hands up defensively when Hermione glared at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It did six years ago when you were having those rent issues.” Draco replied sulkily, then winced again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What- Malfoy, what are you talking about?” Hermione asked, voice deadly quiet. When he didn’t speak, she stood up and moved to stand in front of him. “Tell me now.” she said, hair sparking madly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You came into the pub, complaining about your rent going up. I know what you make at the ministry, because my salary as an Auror was a pittance and I put my life on the line daily.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I remember. I also recall circulating a petition and then the owners decided to increase the rent by 2% instead of the 20% they had proposed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And your rent hasn’t gone up since, has it?” Draco replied, not meeting her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How would you know that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because I own the building, Hermione.” Draco sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I bought it because it was in a safe neighborhood, and what you’d be able to afford wouldn’t have been half as nice. You obviously loved the place, and I wanted -” Draco sighed heavily before looking up to meet her eyes. “I’ve always wanted to take care of you. I fucked up once, and I vowed I would never let it happen again. I thought that if I could spare you the trouble of having to pack and move somewhere you didn’t care for as much, then it was money well spent.” He lowered his gaze. “If it’s any consolation, I own the building I live in, too, as well as the ones that Lovegood, Longbottom, and Weasley lived in.” He stood and went to leave the room, but Hermione’s sniffle stopped him. He turned to look at her, taking in the tears in her eyes. “You- why are you crying?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because you’re so beautifully complicated.” She sniffed again and threw herself at him. Draco held her close, throwing a confused look at Blaise over her head. He shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No clue, mate. But I will take you up on that offer, because my flat is shite and you have softer sheets anyway.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know why we didn’t have you move in before.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Appearances, Drake.” Blaise replied and the blond nodded thoughtfully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hermione, cherie, will you at least think about it?” Draco asked her softly and she nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will, but I don’t want to be too hasty. I mean, being here is like a dream. What if things don’t work as well when we get back to London?” Blaise came over and wrapped his arms around them both.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not worried, love. I think we’ll transition back into normal life fairly well. We already spend most of the week together, it’ll just be us retiring to one place or the other at the end of the day instead of separating and going home alone.” Blaise smiled. “I for one am looking forward to that. I’ve been alone too damn long, and I don’t intend to revert back to that after having you both in my bed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I must admit, I have adjusted to that particular change far quicker than I anticipated as well.” Draco said softly. “But as with all of this, Hermione, we won’t push you for anything you are not ready to give.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Hermione said softly. “I- I think I’ll go read out in the hammock for a bit.” she said and pulled away from them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hermione.” Draco said softly and she turned back to him with a soft smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s alright, Draco. I just need some thinking time.” She reached up and cupped his cheek, and he turned his face to kiss her palm. “We’re okay.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Blaise wandered outside a few hours later to find Hermione sleeping in the hammock. He called her name softly until she awoke, having already learned that touching her while she napped was a good way to catch a nasty hex. Even ten years on, her reflexes were impeccable. She opened her eyes and gave him a sleepy smile before patting the hammock next to her and he climbed in, tugging her into his arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Our conversation earlier, it didn’t scare you, did it?” Blaise asked quietly after a few minutes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t say I’m scared. I guess I just hadn’t had a chance to think things all the way through. You both literally have two years on me with this. The reality of an “us” has only been a fact for me for the last week.” She looked up at him. “So even though I’ve accepted you two as friends for so long, the transition to lover and -” she paused, “the </span>
  <em>
    <span>more </span>
  </em>
  <span>that you both keep implying is a bit overwhelming still.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Understandable. What can we do to help you with this, love?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not sure yet. I think it will come with time, which I know is hard for you both because you’ve waited so long already.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hermione, I’ll wait forever for you.” Blaise said gently, pushing some hair out of her face. “As long as you’ll let me sit by your side while I wait, I’ll be content.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Blaise.” Hermione kissed him softly. “I think I hurt Draco’s feelings again earlier.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perhaps, but I think I know a good way to make it up to him.” Blaise said with a mischievous look in his eyes. “But if we do it today, he’ll know why and might not fall for it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What can we do?” Hermione asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just follow my lead, love.” Blaise said. “But for now, if you’re up for it, I wouldn’t mind a swim.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me go get my suit.” Hermione said and Blaise laughed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hermione, we’re on a deserted, unplottable island. Why do you need a suit?” He waggled his eyebrows suggestively and she laughed as well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We should probably invite Draco.” she said and Blaise nodded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He may still be pouting.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He can’t pout when he’s staring at my chest.” Hermione pointed out with a giggle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“True fact.” Blaise laughed. He raised his voice and yelled into the house. “Oi! Pouty wanker! We’re going for a swim! Come join us, but leave your suit behind!” Blaise helped Hermione from the hammock and stripped her dress off before dropping his own pants. “Come on, love. Let’s go play.” He smiled and she followed him into the sea.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>While they were finishing lunch, Hermione suddenly gasped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nine days! Oh, Merlin, Harry and Ginny are going to be so worried! I haven’t even thought to floo them!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hermione, did you seriously think I’d be able to get you out of London for longer than 24 hours </span>
  <em>
    <span>without </span>
  </em>
  <span>informing Potter?” Draco drawled. “He’s actually the only other person who knows where this island is, as he’s the one who came to find me when I vanished. I let him and Ginevra use the place for their honeymoon as well.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, so Harry and Ginny knew what you two were planning?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They know we were taking you on vacation, though I think Ginevra may have figured out a bit more than that. For being such a great Auror, Potter is really oblivious when it comes to you.” Blaise replied. “That conversation we had with her in the kitchen the night we gave you your pendant certainly alluded to it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ginny is very good at reading people, I think it came from growing up with the twins. They were constantly targeting her, so she learned to read their intentions and figure out how to turn their plans around pretty early.” She stood and carried her plate to the kitchen. “Let me floo them, let them know that everything is going well. I should probably also Floo the office, let them know when I’m coming back in.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And when are you planning to go back?” Blaise asked casually.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not sure. I’m enjoying being here, but I know we have to go back eventually. I’m really not sure how much vacation time I have.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Granger, you haven’t taken an actual vacation in at least five years.” Draco replied, settling on the small couch near the fireplace while lighting the fire for her. She gave him a thankful smile and settled on a cushion on the floor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, that can’t be right.” Hermione shook her head. “I went to Italy and Greece for two weeks in March a few years back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“More like six, Granger. It was not long after the apartment thing, because you were excited that you didn’t have to pay more in rent, so you had enough to go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I went to visit Viktor a few times at away games. And all those day trips we’ve taken together.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And we don’t leave until late afternoon and we're back by Sunday so you wouldn’t miss more than a few hours of work.” Blaise chimed in. “You’re a workaholic, love.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m passionate about my work.” she pouted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Passionate, yes. Able to understand that you need boundaries and to take better care of yourself? No.” Draco replied gently. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mon coeur, I did it, too.” Draco met her eyes squarely. “When I joined the Aurors, I lived in the office. It eventually wore on me, and that’s why I had so many close calls there at the end. I had exhausted myself, physically, mentally, and emotionally.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Being an Auror is different. I’m not putting myself in physical danger every day.” Hermione replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But you are overworking yourself because you’re so compassionate and driven.” Blaise replied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Potter would agree, if he didn’t do the same damn thing.” Draco said. “I think it’s a Gryffindor thing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So I like to work. It’s not like I have anything else to do.” She crossed her arms and turned away from them. She jumped when she felt arms come around her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hermione, mon coeur, you didn’t have anything else. Now you do.” He turned her gently to face him. “We are here and we’re not going anywhere. You won’t be going home to an empty apartment every night. I know that’s been difficult for you since Crookshanks passed.” She sniffed. “I’m not saying you need to give up your work, I know how much it means to you. I am saying that we’re not going to let you work yourself sick again like you do every winter.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your office window is charmed and you keep it on summer mode all winter so you don’t have to face the reality of the snow outside. You come in early and stay late, and you catch a nasty cold every January that you work through because you push yourself so hard through the holidays and when you finally slow down, it catches you right after Christmas.” Draco replied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That can’t possibly-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s happened at least the past two years. And you generally get a summer cold as well, Hermione.” Blaise said gently. “And when we’re up against a deadline, you won’t sleep for a week beforehand because you’re so tense. You stay up late doing revisions and come in early to put them in your next draft. You skip breakfast, work through lunch, and might grab a late dinner because you can’t bear to leave until the cleaner elves chase you out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not that bad.” Hermione said softly, but realization was slowly dawning on her. “I don’t miss important events with friends. Birthdays and such.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re not saying you’re a bad friend, pet. You’re overly generous with your time, just like you were with us.” Draco cupped her cheek gently, wiping away a tear. “We’re saying you need boundaries and to take better care of yourself. If you’re unable to do that on your own, then it’s our job as your partners to help you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Am I really so terrible?” Hermione asked and both men wrapped their arms around her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing about you is terrible, love.” Blaise said, kissing her head. “You just need to learn to say no and figure out how to get other people to handle things. Stamford has offered to hire you an assistant on multiple occasions and you always turn him down.” She opened her mouth and Blaise leaned in and kissed her. “I know you can handle it yourself, I’m saying you don’t need to.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve saved the Wizarding world once, Hermione. Let someone else have a chance.” Draco said gently. “And we’ll have the same conversation with Potter if you like. He’s got an even bigger hero complex than you do.” The blond teased and Hermione smiled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So how do we go about doing this? Change is… hard for me. Routine is important.” Hermione said, wiping her cheeks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We start with a long vacation, to reset you. We’ll stay here until just before Potter’s birthday, and we’ll continue to not talk about work.” Draco said. “When we get back to London, we’ll work on adjusting your routines in regards to work. I think Tuesday lunch in the office and Thursday dinner, along with pub night most weeks, shouldn’t change at all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll also both leave the office at a decent time. No more working past six thirty.” Blaise said. “And dinner every night, even if we stay in. This posh wanker is actually a pretty decent cook, so he can have dinner on the table for us when we get home.” Blaise grinned at Draco who rolled his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But what about deadlines? There are certain things I may need to do, or events I may need to attend.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hermione, we’re not dictating your entire schedule. You’re a grown witch. Of course there will be some late nights and I doubt you’ll ever give up your early mornings. We’re just going to help you find a better balance so you’re not so worn out all the time.” Draco smoothed a hand over her curls. “Do you realize you’ve slept late and napped every day since we got here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The heat of the afternoon makes me sleepy.” She hedged and her men laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure, Kitten.” Draco said indulgently. “Your work will never go away, but we’ll work to help you put it down at the end of the day.” Draco cupped her cheeks gently, meeting her eyes. “We’re not alone anymore, Hermione. We have each other and will for the rest of our lives.” He kissed her gently. “Now go ahead and floo the Potters before it gets much later there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Harry already has the vacation requests for the rest of the month on his desk.” Blaise said. “He’ll turn them in and Stamford already approved it verbally, so there’s nothing to worry about.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He can also ask Stamford to hire you an assistant before we get back.” Draco said, rising and returning to the couch. When she opened her mouth to protest, Draco speared her with a look. “Do I need to turn you over my knee to ensure compliance?” He asked silkily, and Hermione shivered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” she replied softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good girl.” Draco purred. “Hurry up with that call, I find myself craving you both.” He strode from the room, leaving Blaise and Hermione panting behind him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s too fucking good at that.” Blaise rasped. He coughed and shook his head. “Hurry up, love.” Blaise kissed her on the head and followed Draco into the bedroom. Swallowing thickly, she stood and pulled down the pot of floo powder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Throwing it in the flames, she shouted “Grimmauld Place!” before poking her head through. “Ginny! Harry! Are you home?” she called and heard a noise coming from the kitchen. She heard the door squeak and Harry appeared in the living room in a ratty pair of jeans and a dirty shirt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hermione?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Harry.” she smiled and the dark-haired man plopped down in front of the fireplace. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You look good, Hermione. Rested.” Harry said kindly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve been getting some good sleep.” She replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That island is pretty nice. Have you guys wandered over to the volcano yet?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s a volcano?” Hermione asked and Harry laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you just been sitting inside reading?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, she’s been too busy screwing Blaise and Draco to get out of the house.” Ginny laughed as she came into the room. Harry looked horrified at his wife’s words. He looked to Hermione.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell me she’s kidding.” Harry said and Hermione felt her cheeks warm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean, I have been doing some light reading.” she said and Harry groaned loudly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ha! I told you that’s what those pictures in Witch Weekly were about. I’m glad those two finally made a move.” Ginny dropped to the floor next to Harry, “So tell me everything.” the red-head said gleefully. “Is Draco really as ripped as he seems to be under his quidditch gear? What about Blaise? Those lips of his look quite-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“GINNY!” Harry shouted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, hush, Harry. Even you’ve admitted the ferret looks fine in that getup.” Ginny snorted. “And Blaise is no slouch either, and not stingy with his affections I’ll guess.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am NOT telling you any of this!” Hermione knew her face was the color of an overripe tomato even through her tan and Ginny cackled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So I’ll take that as a yes. You are one lucky witch, Hermione, catching two handsome men.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So what does that make me?” Harry pouted. Ginny leaned over and whispered something in his ear and Harry coughed and his cheeks reddened a bit. “Right, then. So, Hermione, everything is good?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. It’s - a bit complicated and a bit overwhelming, but good. Really, really good.” Hermione found herself smiling widely. “They’re both very sweet and attentive.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll bet they are.” Ginny snorted and Hermione glared at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They- they want -” Hermione started brightly, then choked on the next word, “forever.” she managed and Harry’s face shifted, understanding filling his eyes. The two had had long conversations in the years after the war, trying to navigate a world that most wouldn’t understand. In the midst of survival when you’re not even sure you’ll make it through the next hour, forever seems like a fantasy. Harry shifted closer to the fire, pushing his glasses up on his nose as he did so.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hermione, it’s alright. To want forever and to take it when it’s put in front of you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m so scared it won’t last.” Hermione whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But so scared you won’t let yourself have it while you can? You’re the bravest woman I know, ‘Mione. If Malfoy and Blaise make you happy, then grab on and don’t let go.” Harry said, reaching for Ginny’s hand. “You know how hard it was for me.” He turned to look at Ginny and kissed her knuckles softly. “But I’ve never regretted it for a moment.” Harry looked back to Hermione. “Don’t waste a minute, Hermione.” Hermione sniffed hard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, Harry.” she said softly. A cry from upstairs broke the moment. Ginny stood.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll get him, Harry. Hermione, I agree with Harry. You get to be happy, too. Don’t be afraid to reach for it and hold on tight.” She smiled. “Also, don’t think you won’t give me a full play-by-play when you get back. I may be a mum now, but I'm not dead, so I’ll enjoy living vicariously through you.” Ginny winked and disappeared out the door. Harry watched her go with a fond look on his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She really is something else, hm?” He said absently, then turned back to Hermione with a smile. “It’s a bit unorthodox, at least from my muggle upbringing perspective, but Ginny assures me that triads are a bit more common in the wizarding world. Something to do with magical core compatibility.” Harry shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Speaking of compatibility.” Hermione mumbled. “We may have already, inadvertently, bonded.” she said quickly and Harry’s eyes widened almost comically. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” He ran a hand through his messy hair. “How?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re not sure, actually. Blaise has done more research on it than I have, and he used a specific phrase the night we left that Draco and I ended up repeating without knowing it was ritualistic in nature.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“‘Mione, that’s a big deal. Are you sure you’re okay with this?” Harry asked softly, waiting patiently while Hermione sorted through her own thoughts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know they both care for me, very much. They’ve been courting me for the last year, Harry.” She played with the pendant at her neck. “And I liked it. I like the attention they give me, how we are when we’re together. They make me feel wanted, cherished even.” she sniffled again. “And how they watch out for each other is wonderful to see. There’s no jealousy between them. Draco is so much more caring than you would ever believe. Blaise is like a placid lake, smooth on the surface, but deep and boundless with his affection.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hermione, do you hear yourself?” Harry asked gently. Hermione nodded, smiling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know I’m not ready to say it yet, but I think I’m close.” she whispered. Harry smiled back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m happy for you, Hermione. You deserve every bit of joy they can bring you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, Harry.” Hermione grinned wetly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So what can I do for you?” Harry asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Blaise said he left some vacation requests with you?” She said, and Harry had the decency to look a bit abashed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, he called in a bet to ensure I wouldn’t say anything.” Harry admitted, scratching his head again and Hermione laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As sweet as he is, he is still a Slytherin.” She joked and Harry laughed as well.  “If you wouldn’t mind turning them in for us through the end of the month, I would appreciate it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good for you. You needed a good, long vacation.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pot to kettle, Harry.” Hermione teased and Harry nodded ruefully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know. Ginny is planning a trip to the beach for this summer, once James gets a bit bigger.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m glad. Oh, and could you ask Stamford to hire that assistant he keeps offering me?” At her words, Harry’s jaw dropped in true shock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who are you and what have you done with Hermione Granger?” He asked and then burst out laughing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, please. I’m not that bad!” Hermione pouted. Harry laughed harder and Ginny came into the room with baby James. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s so funny?” she asked and Harry just barely managed to catch his breath long enough to spit out before he started laughing again. “Oh, good for you, Hermione! You’re amazing, but a little help once in a while never hurts.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So I’ve been told.” Hermione said, smiling softly. Harry finally got himself back under control. “We intend to be back for your birthday party, Harry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright. We just rented out the pub for the night, Ginny said she didn’t want to clean the house before and after, as James makes enough mess for three people.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good call, Gin.” Hermione said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you’re bringing both of them, as your dates, right?” Ginny asked shrewdly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Ginny. We’re all committed to this relationship.” Hermione replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good. I’ll handle Ron. He was a bit overwrought over those pictures, but I’ll get him squared away before you get back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What pictures, Gin?” Hermione asked, thoroughly confused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just some shots of the three of you in Paris that Friday you left. One of you laughing on the street together, and another of you all cozy right before your portkey activated. I saved them for you, because you looked bloody gorgeous in them. Very relaxed, if you catch my drift.” Ginny grinned and Hermione groaned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My office and flat are going to be full of howlers.” she moaned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, we’ve already taken care of them.” Harry replied. “I swing through every few days to water the plants at your flat and toss the howlers in the grate, clean up the scorch marks from the ones that exploded.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, Harry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, and Mum expects you all for Sunday lunch when you get back. She says it's been too long since she’s seen Malfoy, and she wants to officially meet Blaise as your beau. She's thrilled for the three of you and has already been your star defender." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How- but-? I didn’t even know!” Hermione spluttered and Ginny laughed again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s a mum of multiple boys. She says she knows when one, or two in this case, are completely besotted over a girl and has just been waiting for you three to make it official. I’ll let her know tomorrow that things are going smoothly.” Ginny snickered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, I think.” Hermione laughed, and scooted over as Draco joined her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Malfoy.” Harry said. “Consider this the obligatory ‘hurt her and we destroy you’ conversation.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your wife beat you to the punch four months ago, Potter. And you call yourself an Auror.” Draco drawled, shaking his head comically. “Potterette, good to see you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You as well, ferret.” Ginny replied with a grin. “The island seems to be agreeing with you. You look much more relaxed.” she snickered and Hermione covered her face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gin.” she said and the other woman laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine, I’ll quit for now.” Ginny yawned widely. “Oh, excuse me. This little bit kept me up most of last night and didn’t want to nap today.” Ginny said, tickling the baby who giggled. “I’m going to see if I can get him back to bed. We’ll see you at Harry’s birthday party. Don’t floo again, enjoy your vacation.” Ginny said, in full mom mode. As she left the room she stopped and leaned back in the door. “Oh, and by the way, ferret, I convinced Mum your favorite color is Cannons orange.” Ginny grinned evilly. “Enjoy your Christmas sweater.” She cackled at the aghast look on Draco’s face as she left the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hermione, she isn’t serious, is she?” Draco asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She probably is, Malfoy, but I’ll talk to Molly. Blue, right?” Harry asked and Draco nodded. “I’ll handle it. Anything else? I need to finish fixing that leaky pipe in the kitchen before I head to bed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As long as Hermione asked you to relay her request for an assistant to Stamford, we’re set.” Draco said. Harry chuckled at his words.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She asked.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And he laughed in my face.” Hermione pouted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s alright, pet. We’re just looking out for your best interests.” Draco said gently. He turned back to Harry. “Thanks, Potter.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re welcome, Malfoy. You and Blaise take care of her, alright?” Harry said with a smile. “She’s pretty amazing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Harry.” Hermione sniffled again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right, enough with your Gryffindor mawkishness. We’ll see you at the end of the month, Potter.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Night, Harry!” Hermione said brightly, waving. “Kiss James for me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will do, ‘Mione. Be bold.” Harry said and Hermione pulled out of the flames, ending the call. She wiped her eyes and accepted the glass of water Draco handed her, letting it soothe her dry throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everything okay?” Draco asked, searching her gaze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.” Hermione said happily. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anything we need to worry about?” he asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ginny will handle Ron, and Molly is over the moon.” Hermione said, and saw Draco’s brow quirk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How do they know?” Draco asked, eyes narrowed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Apparently there were some pictures of us in Witch Weekly.” Hermione rolled her eyes. “They snapped them in Paris, right before we left.” Draco’s face grew flat and cold.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hermione, I’ll handle this.” Draco said flatly. “Let me floo my solicitor.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Draco, it’s fine. We’ll deal with it when we get back.” Hermione said gently, resting her hand on his chest. “It’s not a big deal.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hermione, your privacy is of utmost importance. If I ever glanced at that rag, I would have taken care of it years ago.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t doubt that.” Hermione replied. “But they actually helped us out. By publishing those pictures while we were gone means I missed all the ridiculous mail I would have otherwise had to wade through. Harry has already sorted it, so I won’t have to deal with it. It also lets us come back and the fact that we are an “us” won’t be so shocking to our friends.” Hermione crawled into Draco’s lap, straddling him. “Besides, I seem to remember someone making a request before my call.” she whispered, nibbling up and down Draco’s throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, pet. I’ll let it go for now, but this will be dealt with when we get back to London.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t expect anything less from you, darling.” Hermione teased, nibbling down his chest. Draco’s hands caught her, firmly but gently, and held her back from him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hermione, you were a very good girl when you told Harry to request that assistant for you like I asked. I believe you’ve earned yourself a reward.” Draco purred and Hermione’s hips jerked against his. “Would you like to play Hermione?” Draco asked silkily and she nodded. “Use your words, pet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes please.” she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then go in the bedroom. Blaise is waiting for us. I figured we would start with a demonstration.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aren’t you coming?” She asked, watching him glance at the floo. She grabbed his hand. “Come on, Draco. You can floo them tomorrow. Let their editorial board have one more night of decent sleep before you destroy them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wasn’t going to destroy, just- do a bit of localized blasting.” Draco replied smoothly as he gestured for Hermione to enter the bedroom before him. She stopped dead at the sight of Blaise on the bed, arms and legs spread and tied to the bedposts. Draco took her arm and led her a bit farther into the room. “Are you alright, pet?” Draco asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not sure.” Hermione whispered, and she didn’t move.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hermione.” Blaise met her eyes, reading the uncertainty on her face. “I am okay with this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But, you can’t move.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hermione, come here.” Draco drew her closer, fingering the rope he had used to tie Blaise to the bed. “Look at the knots. See how they loop each other, and then double wrap around his wrists?” Draco ran a finger down the rope to Blaise’s arm and the other man shivered. “If he wanted, he could get out of it. He chooses to remain here.” Draco said softly, continuing to run his finger down Blaise’s arm to his torso, stopping just short of Blaise’s very prominent erection. “He chooses to stay bound because he knows it pleases me to see him like this, and he knows I will reward him for it.” Draco reached out and fisted Blaise’s cock and pumped it twice, making the darker skinned man pant. Hermione looked between the two, hands twisting nervously. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Touch me, Hermione.” Blaise said gently. He looked to Draco. “May I kiss her, sir?” he asked and Draco nodded. “Come here, love.” Blaise coaxed until Hermione slowly sat on the bed next to him. “Kiss me, sweet.” he said and Hermione leaned in and met his lips with hers. Blaise gently coaxed her lips open, tangling their tongues softly and slowly, comforting her without words. When she finally lifted her head, he smiled at her. “I want this, Hermione. Listen to Draco, he knows what I need.” He lifted his chin and she kissed him softly again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco stepped closer, running a gentle hand over Hermione’s shoulder and down her back. “What color are you, pet?” He asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yellow.” She said quietly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Blaise?” He asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Green, sir, but I will safeword if she needs it.” Blaise replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And what is your safeword, Blaise?” Draco asked, meeting the man’s eyes squarely. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Otter, sir.” Blaise replied and Hermione gave a soft gasp. Blaise smiled, but didn’t break eye contact with Draco. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hermione, transfigure those stones on the side table into feathers.” Draco said, the timbre of command lacing his words.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wha-what?” she asked, confused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Transfigure the stones into feathers.” Draco repeated, turning his attention to her. “If you would rather not, then safeword and we can end this now.” Draco said quietly, but his tone was no less commanding. Hermione picked up her wand off the side table and turned the stones into feathers. “Good girl.” Draco said. “I’ve told you, I won’t use anything but my hand on you for a spanking session. There are, however, other toys we can use that will elicit a pleasurable reaction without pain.” Draco smirked. “Or at least, not any pain beyond that of a delayed ache for release.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We won’t hurt him at all?” Hermione asked quietly. Draco stepped to her and pulled her gently into his arms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hermione, I told you before. I will never, nor have I ever wanted, to hurt either of you in any way.” Draco searched her eyes. “Why is this bothering you so much?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The last time I saw someone tied up,” she dropped her gaze, “it was Ron, Harry and I the night the snatchers caught us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck.” Draco closed his eyes as he stepped back and waved his hand, ending the enchantment on the ropes holding Blaise to the bed, releasing the other man. “I- I didn’t know.” Draco said hoarsely. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You couldn’t have.” Hermione replied, holding herself around her middle, one hand gripping the other forearm tightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I should have asked. We should have talked about it more.” Draco replied, and Blaise could see the agony in his gaze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you I was interested. I- I just didn’t know how it would affect me, or that it would affect me this strongly.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I please have some context?” Blaise asked quietly. “There is quite obviously something very big here that I am not currently party to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not mine to share.” Draco said, turning away, but Hermione reached out and caught his hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s as much your story as mine.” Hermione said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I just stood there while she-” Draco cursed violently, and a vase across the room cracked and shattered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Draco, I know you couldn’t have done anything. She would have killed all of us.” Hermione said fiercely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I could have tried.” Draco shot back, facing her squarely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We all knew you didn’t have a choice, Draco. You didn’t identify Harry, and it was enough.” Hermione shouted back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, it fucking wasn’t! I watched that bitch torture you and I did NOTHING!” Draco roared. He slumped back and sat on the bed. “I did nothing.” he repeated, softer this time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the fuck are you two arguing about?” Blaise asked, finally losing his patience. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Harry, Ron, and I were captured by the snatchers after Ron slipped and said Voldemort’s name. We were brought to Malfoy Manor, but before they took my wand, I managed to cast a stinging hex on Harry’s face. When we got to the Manor, they asked Draco to identify us. He didn’t.” Hermione glared at Draco. “He didn’t, so they sent Ron and Harry to the basement and I got to spend some quality time with Bellatrix.” Hermione said flatly. Blaise glanced at her forearm and back to her face. “When we left, I was unconscious, but I watched Harry’s memory of that night. Draco was purposefully casting his spells to miss us and he let himself be disarmed.” Hermione looked back to Draco. “If you hadn’t done that, Harry wouldn’t have become the master of the Elder wand and there may have been a very different outcome to the war.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not how it happened.” Draco muttered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then how did it go?” Blaise asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was a coward. I didn’t identify Potter because I didn’t want them to summon HIM back to the Manor. Then I stood there while Bellatrix tortured you. After you all escaped-” Draco stopped. “It was a painful few days.” he finished. Hermione dropped to her knees in front of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Draco, you gave us a chance.” Hermione said softly and Draco snorted. “I’m serious. The choices that heinous bitch made were not yours.” she took his hands and Blaise sat next to him, sliding his arm around Draco. Draco ran his finger gently over the scarred word on Hermione’s forearm. “It’s not your fault, Draco. You couldn’t have done more than you did.” Draco went to open his mouth and she shook her head. “No. It’s no use questioning it, either. It’s done. You’ve done everything you can to make amends.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s right, Draco. Stop beating yourself up over this.” The three were quiet for several long moments. Draco stood and went to leave.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I need-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“To stay right here.” Hermione said, moving to put herself between him and the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hermione.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, Draco. You’re not running from this anymore. We both have scars,” she reached out and laid her hand on his arm, over the place where his dark mark still covered his skin. “But you’ve told me yourself that our scars don’t define us.” She fixed him with a look. “Or were you just bullshitting me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you years ago that I’d never lie to you.” Draco replied coolly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then stop lying to yourself,” she shot back. She looked to Blaise. “Do you know how to do the knots he used on you?” Hermione asked and Blaise nodded, confused. “Good.” She speared Draco with a look. “Strip.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You heard me. I told you to strip.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pet, I don’t think you quite understand how this scenario works.” Draco replied, a glint lighting his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I do, and I think you need a reminder of how we see you.” Hermione replied. “Now strip, or I’ll do it for you.” Draco stood up taller, tucking his hands in his pockets.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I like that option better.” He replied poshly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine.” Hermione said. She picked up her wand and with a swish, Draco was completely nude, his clothing neatly folded on the chair. Blaise whistled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice charm, love. You’ll have to teach me that one.” Blaise snickered at Draco’s pout.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now lay down, Draco.” Hermione said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Love, he’s-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll do it.” Draco said quietly, putting word to action. He lay out on the bed, stretching his arms over his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Draco, what’s your safeword?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Periwinkle.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you use it, we’ll stop.” Hemione said. Picking up the ropes, she moved out of Draco’s eyeline and put her finger to her lips, motioning Blaise to silence. Blaise nodded and watched as she untied them from the bed before wrapping them around Draco’s wrists. The blond was tense as she repeated the movement on the other side. “Draco, what color are you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Green.” he gritted out. Hermione traded a look with Blaise before she used a very gentle sticking charm to attach the ropes to the headboard. A slight tug would free Draco, but he didn’t know it yet. Stubbornness would keep him in place more than a rope ever would.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Blaise, how does he usually use the feather on you?” Hermione asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me show you.” Blaise smiled, taking the fluffy quill she had transfigured from her and running it over Draco’s skin. Repeating the move, Draco shivered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oooh, that’s beautiful.” Hermione whispered and Draco’s eyes shot to hers, shifting from mercury to bright silver. “My turn.” she said, running the other feather along Draco’s torso. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Avoid his cock.” Blaise said. “At least, until the end. It makes the sensations more intense.” Draco growled at Blaise’s words, making him chuckle. The two set to work teasing the blond until he was writhing with need. All the while, they whispered what they admired most about him, how they appreciated what he did for them, and how much seeing him submit pleased them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Blaise finally ran his feather over the head of Draco’s shaft, the blond jerked and pulled the sticking charm free. His eyes flew open and speared Hermione.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You minx.” He growled, sitting up and grabbing Hermione. He threw her on the bed and captured her lips with his in a fierce kiss. When he finally pulled back he growled. “I’m going to redden your asses later for this stunt.” He muttered as he stripped her clothing. “Then I’m going to torment you until you’re begging for mercy.” He stated, piercing Blaise with a glance. “And then I’m going to fuck you both until none of us can see straight.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once Hermione was naked, Draco reached for Blaise and ravaged his lips before twisting quickly and throwing the broader man onto the bed. He muttered a few wandless charms before spearing the other man with two fingers, making Blaise groan loudly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sit on his face, Hermione, facing me.” Draco ordered. Hermione shifted tentatively. “Now, pet.” Draco snapped and Hermione moved into position. “Twice, Blaise.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, sir.” Blaise replied, reaching up to tug Hermione down and licking her avidly, making her moan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kiss me, pet.” Draco murmured, hand still working Blaise, using his other hand to tease Blaise’s shaft. Draco kissed Hermione, swallowing her cry of release. “Again.” Draco broke off to order Blaise, waiting a minute before working a third finger into his lover. Blaise’s groan set Hermione off again and Draco pulled back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bloody hell, Draco.” Blaise groaned as Hermione pulled away from his lips. “Please.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love it when you beg.” Draco said silkily. “Pet, I want you to ride him and I’ll do the same.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, fuck yes.” Blaise grunted as Hermione slid onto his shaft, still facing Draco. Draco lubed his own shaft again before sliding into Blaise with a satisfied grunt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pet, don’t stop until you come. Once you do, ride him through it. I love how he clenches when you squeeze him.” With that, Draco set a quick pace that soon had them all crashing over the edge.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laying together afterward, with Draco in the middle, Blaise could almost swear he could feel the contentment of the other two.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“About last night.” Hermione set down her fork as she picked at the breakfast on her plate. “I’m sorry I freaked out like I did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Hermione, I should have told you what I had planned.” Draco said, taking her hand. “I won’t surprise you with that again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, after seeing you submitting, I don’t think I’ll have the same reaction.” She paused, thinking. “You seemed to enjoy it, after you finally focused on the pleasure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, well, after realizing I wasn’t actually restrained at all, I may have been a bit rough with both of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were brilliant, love.” Blaise said with a smile. “You know I like it when you order me around in bed.” He grinned widely. “And seeing those ropes trailing from your wrists while you fucked me was really hot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to agree. Submission looks good on you, Draco.” Hermione teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, well, don’t get used to it.” Draco replied shortly. “Now, I thought it might be nice to get out a bit today. I have a perpetual use portkey to the closest major island, if we’d like to go sight-seeing. Alternately, we could explore this one. There is a dormant volcano, but the view from the top is quite lovely.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I wouldn't mind being a bit touristy. I've never been this far from home." Hermione smiled and Draco nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Blaise?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't really have an opinion, as long as I get to spend the day with you both." Blaise replied before digging into his breakfast.  He picked out a bit of pineapple and offered it to Hermione who took it with a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You are both terrible about feeding me." She said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You don't always eat enough." Draco replied absently, flipping through a guide book he had summoned from the living room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I eat plenty." Hermione replied, "I just don’t have the same metabolism or workout regimen you two do. If I ate as much as you did, I'd be packing on the stones."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know I wouldn’t mind if you put on a few stone, love. I love your curves." Blaise said cheerfully. "Women should be rounder, not that there's anything wrong with the skinny ones. I just prefer a woman to be sturdy enough that I'm not afraid I’m going to break her in half when I want to shag her into the bed."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Agreed." Draco replied.  He looked up from the guide book. "Any requests for today?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not just shopping. I want to see something unique to the island."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmmmm." Draco went back to the book. Hermione stood and circled the table before leaning over his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oooo, that looks neat.  Oh! Or that!" She kept pointing and Blaise snickered at Draco’s mildly annoyed look. The blond scooted his chair back before reaching around and pulling her into his lap, making her giggle.  The two then continued to peruse the book in tandem, cobbling together a plan for the day. Blaise watched contentedly while occasionally feeding one or the other a bite of breakfast. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they finished, Hermione went to stand, but Draco wrapped his arms around her to hold her in place. She giggled until her eyes suddenly went wide. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Pet, you're in my lap. What else would you expect?" Draco said dryly. "And now that you've created it, what are you going to do about it?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaise watched Hermione melt against the blond as he ran his hands up to just under her breasts. Her responsiveness to them, to their touch, was beautiful to watch. She wiggled against him and Draco’s breathing picked up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kitten?" Draco asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please." Hermione whispered as she caught one of Draco’s hands and slid it down her body before bringing it back up and under the skirt of her sundress. Draco exhaled a curse as his fingers reached the apex of her thighs  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She's bloody soaked." Draco murmured, meeting Blaise’s eyes. Hermione gasped as Draco’s hand began moving under her skirt. Blaise smiled and levitated the breakfast dishes to the counter. "Fuck, I can't wait." Draco stood, using one hand to push Hermione forward to lay across the table as he used the other to yank down his joggers. Freeing his erection, Draco pumped it twice as he flipped up Hermione’s skirt before thrusting into her on a deep stroke. She moaned softly and Draco’s eyes fluttered shut as he paused for a long moment. "You feel fantastic, kitten, squeezing my cock like that." Draco mumbled, before lapsing into French as he slid in and out of her. Blaise just sat back and watched the two of them, admiring the flush that crept up Draco’s cheeks as Hermione’s caramel skin darkened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco picked up his pace and Hermione began moaning louder, sounds of pleasure falling from her mouth with every thrust. She began babbling as she got closer to release, begging Draco for more, to go harder, to please, please, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span> let her come. Blaise watched as Draco slid his hand around her, and he knew the moment Draco’s finger grazed her clit because she screamed his name and Draco grunted and slowed his thrusts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That’s it, pet. I love feeling you come around me." Draco began thrusting harder and faster. "You're going to come for me again, love." Draco murmured as he sped up, making Blaise’s eyes widen at the slip. "Come, Hermione," Draco growled, and Hermione cried out again and Draco groaned loudly as he stilled against her. Draco slumped over her, resting his weight on the table, murmuring sweet words of praise into her neck. After several long minutes, the blond finally pulled himself from her body, muttering a cleansing and healing charm over her delicate flesh before cleaning himself up. He drew Hermione to her feet, brushing her hair back from her face as he caught her lips in a gentle kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"All better?" She teased gently and Draco chuckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, kitten. You were amazing." Draco murmured and she tucked herself into the blond’s body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You were both exquisite." Blaise said and Hermione’s cheeks darkened a bit as she peeked at him from where she was snuggled in Draco’s arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I didn't intend to neglect you," Draco replied, meeting Blaise’s gaze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't feel neglected in the least." Blaise replied, walking over to them and kissing them both. "I enjoy watching. Now, you two catch a shower and I'll get a few things together for our outing."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you sure?" Hermione asked, eyeing the front of his pants. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Absolutely, love." Blaise snagged another kiss. "Or did you forget our rendezvous in the kitchen this morning." He winked. "I'm wondering if we should reclassify which of us is the insatiable one." Hermione's cheeks darkened again but she narrowed her eyes at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll remind you that I didn't start anything."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You were practically naked." Blaise replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I had a shirt on."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It was Draco’s."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You were also stretching up to get a bowl." Blaise smiled at the memory. "Her whole arse was on display." He mimed squeezing her rounded globes and Draco grinned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It is rather inspiring." Draco nibbled on her neck, murmuring, "and it will shortly be ours." Hermione whimpered at the husky note in his tone, her body swaying into the blond. Blaise moved closer, catching her between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think our girl likes the idea that we'll soon be claiming that tight little hole." Blaise teased, running his hands over her hips and she tipped her head to the side as he leaned in to run his lips over her neck and collarbone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She is a good girl." Draco purred. "She likes pleasing us, too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She does." Blaise replied. "I love it when she's on her knees."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know, we haven’t had her on her knees between us, one in her mouth while the other fills her cunt." Draco mused, his hands roaming her skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I've got a fun idea for our outing," Blaise said keeping his voice light and his lips grazing on her neck. "Why don't we see how hot we can get her today without actually getting her off. By the time we get home, she'll be so wound up she'll be jumping us." Blaise met Draco’s eyes, which had brightened to liquid silver at the suggestion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, I like that idea. What are the parameters?" Draco's voice had dropped to a lower register. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Over the clothes, no overt gestures, and nothing to draw attention from outsiders." Blaise nibbled on her pulse point and she melted against them. "Subtlety is the name of the game." Draco grinned devilishly and Blaise felt himself shiver with need. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just her?" Draco asked slyly and Blaise had to close his own eyes against the vicious pull of arousal that speared through him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Today, yes. We still need to be aware of our surroundings to keep her safe. Next time we're on our home turf, though, it's on." Blaise replied huskily and Draco nodded before he stepped back.  Blaise did as well and Hermione blinked owlishly as she seemed to come back to herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait, what-" she began, but Blaise caught her lips in a sweet and playful kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Go shower, love." He said, as he released her, turning her around. "And no funny business in the shower, you two. I want to get out of the house today." Blaise gave her a slap on the ass and she squeaked as she double-timed it down the hallway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once she was out of sight, Blaise's gasp was swallowed by Draco as he was pinned to the wall with a swift and forceful kiss. Draco ground his hips into him with devastating accuracy, before stepping back, grinning darkly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We'll see who she jumps first when we get back. That'll decide who gets her ass tonight."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck yes." Blaise replied. "You're on."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After quick showers, the three snuggled close as they used the portkey to the closest inhabited island. They landed in a small closet. Blaise’s elbow swung back as he tried to keep them all balanced and he knocked over a broom that slid along the wall and into a bucket with a loud clatter. Draco glared at him as he barely snagged it before it popped Hermione on the head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“First time with a portkey?” He sniped and Blaise rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, quit being a wanker.” Blaise replied. “Can you tell me why we’re in a </span>
  <em>
    <span>closet</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re in a muggle market. We can’t exactly pop into existence in the middle of a crowd.” Draco righted the broom with a sniff and slid the coin that functioned as the portkey into his pocket. “There is a silencing charm on the space, so no one should have heard that, but we will have to be careful when exiting. Hermione and I will go first and you can follow in a moment. We’re on the edge of the market and it wasn’t too busy on this side the last time I came.” As he spoke, Draco cracked the door open. “Come on, beautiful.” Draco said casually and Blaise watched as he slid a hand down her side, brushing the underside of her breast as he did. He smirked at Blaise over her head and Blaise flipped him off as the two slipped out of the space.  Waiting a few minutes, Blaise checked to be sure it was clear before he slipped out of the closet as well. Looking around, he spotted Draco’s white-blond hair above the small crowd of shoppers. He noted a few shopkeepers eyeing him and whispering behind their hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaise took advantage of the moment to study his two lovers. Draco stood protectively next to Hermione, tall and finely built. His shoulders weren’t overly broad, but his well-muscled arms were on display in the black t-shirt Hermione had insisted upon along with the board shorts in a bright print he currently sported that she had transfigured from a pair of his pants. Blaise didn’t see his Dark Mark, so he must have glamoured it before they left the house. Draco’s pale skin, though now lightly tanned from their lazy days in the sun, still stood out sharply among the darker skinned locals. Hermione looked a bit more at home, with her dark curls hanging loose and her skin darkened several shades from her usual caramel. The bright blue and white dress she wore showed off her curves to perfection and she swayed into Draco as she pointed at something at the table they stood next to. Draco leaned his head down to catch her words and he smiled broadly, contentment lighting his features. Hermione smiled up at him, then turned her head and caught sight of Blaise. Her smile widened and she held out her hand. Blaise crossed the space and took it, drawing it up to kiss her knuckles gently, making her smile warmly. He moved behind her, firmly seating her curved behind to his hips as he leaned over her to look at the item she began chatting animatedly about. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kitten, would you like to take it home?” Draco inquired quietly, leaning down to her again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps. I think I want to look around a bit more. We also need to figure out how to get to the black sand beaches. They sound absolutely beautiful.” Hermione said absently as she took Draco’s arm and Blaise’s hand as they continued to stroll through the market. She ooh and aahed at various colorful displays, delighting in the sights. She pulled them both into the large church, slapping both of their hands away with a laugh when she caught them on her ass after they left and were wandering down the street. Lunch was found at some food trucks, and they ate while they walked. They hired a car and snuggled into the backseat while they drove out to the beaches, wandering until they found the restaurant the driver had mentioned was nearby. A delicious dinner, filled with casual touches meant to drive Hermione mad, was capped by a drive back to Pape’ete and another tour through the slowly closing market where she found various little trinkets for their friends back home. Draco slipped off to pick up the necklace she had admired on their arrival and Blaise took the opportunity to continue to tease Hermione with low whispers in her ears and firm touches on her waist, once shackling her wrist with his fingers, as he led her around the market until she gave him a look so heated he almost jumped her on the spot. When Draco returned he shook his head as he chuckled, realizing he may have lost their game. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready to head back to the villa, pet?” Draco asked and Hermione shook her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I think I heard music nearby. Can we go dancing?” she asked, eyes bright. Draco and Blaise traded a look and Blaise shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, cherie, if that’s what you’d like to do.” Draco took her hand and Blaise the other as they wandered down the slowly darkening streets. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They followed the music and found themselves in a little cantina with a live band. Draco and Blaise took turns with Hermione on the dance floor, using the time to continue to tease her, but by then she was giving as good as she got. By the time they were all flushed and sweaty, Blaise was enough on edge that he was ready to find the closest alleyway to ravage her, and damn the consequences.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kitten, are you ready to go now?” Draco asked, and Blaise could hear the need in his tone. Hermione nodded, taking his arm. The three headed back through the darkened streets, touches growing more bold whenever they were out from under a streetlight. Blaise used a quick Alohomora on the lock at the market, but carefully reclosed it behind them. Hermione giggled when Draco bumped one of the tables and something clinked loudly. They carefully skirted a security guard as Draco led them back to the closet they had used before and had barely closed the door when Hermione threw herself at Blaise and captured his lips in a heated kiss. Draco wrapped himself around both of them before activating the portkey and sending them back to the villa. As soon as they stopped spinning, Blaise picked Hermione up and she wrapped her legs around his hips as he headed straight for their room, barely breaking their kiss. Blaise took the opportunity to pin her to the wall next to the door so he could let his hands roam her body freely before sending one hand low on her body to tease her arse, brushing the crease purposefully. Pulling his lips from hers, he kissed his way down her neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This little hole is about to be mine, pet. Are you ready for that?” Blaise asked and leaned back to catch her eye, ensuring she understood him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, please.” she murmured, taking his lips again and bucking against him. Blaise caught her up again and carried her over to the bed. He stood her next to it and gently stripped her dress from her, mouthing her breasts over the skimpy bathing suit she wore underneath, kneeling down as he continued his path lower until he reached the apex of her thighs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love?” He asked and she nodded down to him and Blaise pulled the bottoms from her form before slotting his tongue between her legs and she gasped, grabbing his head. He muttered a quick cleansing and lubrication charm before he grabbed her hips and lifted her onto the bed, spreading her legs wide as he focused his lips on her clit and his fingers on her rear. Teasing the little pucker gently, he eased a finger in as he sucked on her clit, tying the slight discomfort to pleasure as he worked on easing the tightness of the muscles. Before long he had coaxed two orgasms out of her body even as he worked three fingers into it. He lifted his head and took in the gorgeous sight before him, of her primed and ready to accept him into her most intimate places. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaise lifted her gently and moved her up the bed before shifting between her thighs and leaning in to kiss her deeply. She moaned into his mouth as he purposefully bumped his thick cock against her. He took a moment to slide into her pussy, lubricating himself liberally before he pulled back and repositioned himself at her lower entrance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure, love? We can stop if you’re uncomfortable.” Blaise panted and Hermione opened her eyes to meet his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you dare stop.” she breathed, canting her hips a fraction so the head of his cock slipped inside her. “Kiss me,” she ordered and Blaise did as he slowly began thrusting, working himself inside her. When he finally bottomed out they both groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What color, Hermione?” Blaise rasped out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Green. Green, green, green,” she chanted. “More.” she panted and Blaise had to swallow thickly against the urge to pound into her. Instead, he started a smooth, easy rhythm that had her moaning and begging for more. When he felt like he wouldn’t be able to hold on any longer, he slicked a finger across her clit and she exploded around him. With a few quick, deep thrusts, Blaise joined her in release, grunting out her name in relief. He relished the feel of her around him for a few moments before sliding from her body and summoning his wand to clean them both up. Drawing her into his arms, he worked to slow his breathing as he ran his hands over her body, praising her with gentle words. The bed dipped as Draco joined them, running his hands over them both.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You two were absolutely beautiful.” Draco murmured, kissing Blaise before nibbling on Hermione’s neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Draco, you didn’t-” Hermione turned to face the blond. “Why didn’t you join us?” she asked softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Blaise is very good at easing one into anal, pet.” Draco replied. “And I truly do enjoy watching you two together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you’re still-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine, kitten.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. I want you, too. You’ve both been driving me crazy all day.” Hermione replied before snagging a kiss from Blaise before turning into Draco’s arms. “I don’t think I can do that again right this minute, but I want you, Draco.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are- are you sure, pet?” Draco asked, clearly surprised, and Hermione responded by kissing him deeply before pushing him onto his back and climbing on top of him. She rode him to their mutual completion, Blaise urging them both on with touches and words, before she collapsed between them with a sated smile on her face. She sighed contentedly before fixing both of them with a look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And the next time you two play that little game, just know that turnabout is fair play.” she mumbled before her breathing evened out and she slipped into sleep. Blaise and Draco caught each other’s eyes before they both laughed. They shared a kiss over their witch before they both settled in for the night.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The next day was spent laying around the villa.  Hermione wore one of the pretty new dresses Draco had found for her,  which about drove Blaise mad with its flowy skirt and barely there top. He cornered her by the bookshelf midmorning, deciding it was the perfect time to express his gratitude for letting him take her arse the evening before. He dropped to his knees behind her, running his hands over her legs and rear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sweet, how are you feeling this morning?" He asked, nibbling the curve of her arse over her skirt while his fingers teased the inside of her thighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"O-okay." She replied on a breath, widening her stance almost subconsciously.  Blaise grinned. She truly was perfect for them. "There's still a bit of a sensation, but it doesn't hurt." She turned to face him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good, love." Blaise replied. "Proper preparation really helps I've learned." He continued to run his hands over her legs, teasing her without making contact. Her pupils were dilated and her breathing had picked up. She whimpered when Blaise leaned in and sniffed at her core over her dress. "Are you still not wearing panties?" Blaise asked and Hermione nodded. "What a good girl." Blaise murmured. "I think such good behavior certainly deserves a reward." Blaise palmed his wand and cast a sticking charm between the bookshelf and the wall as well as  a Featherlight charm on her. "Is that what our good girl wants?" Blaise asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please yes." Hermione replied, voice thick with need. Blaise loved how quickly they could turn her on, and was baffled that she had been so unsatisfied with her previous paramours. Perhaps there was something to the fated soul-bond the triad texts had alluded to. Turning his attention to the curvy brunette in front of him, Blaise slowly slid the front of her dress up and used another sticking charm to keep it in place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kitten, I need you to hold onto the shelf behind you." Blaise said, lacing a commanding note through his words. Her hands immediately snapped up to the wood. What he was going to do next wasn’t necessary, but he and Draco had discussed with her gentle ways to help her work on her want to be restrained, and how to reset her reaction to it. "Now, I'm going to use a very light sticking charm on your hands, kitten. Let's test it first." Blaise said, unable to keep himself from nibbling on her thigh. He lifted her legs over his shoulders to get her in place before making sure her hands were positioned properly. "Ready, kitten?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, sir." She replied softly. Blaise leaned in and slid his tongue across her clit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Such a good girl." He rumbled and watched as her core grew visibly wetter at the words. "Now hold on." He cast the charm. "Take a deep breath, love." He said gently, rubbing his hands along her thighs. She did and met his eyes. "Now pull your hands away to see how strong the charm is."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh!" Her little exclamation of surprise made Blaise grin. "That’s not very sticky at all."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, kitten. Now put your hands back. I'm going to use the same charm, but our rules from the other night apply. If you let go, I'll stop immediately and I won't restart this time." He held her eyes for another moment. "Do you understand, pet?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If I let go, you stop, sir." She declared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think I'm beginning to understand why Draco likes to be called sir." Blaise murmured, licking his way up her thighs. "Now, be a good girl and let me have some fun." He gave her a devilish grin. "Oh, and don't be quiet about it, either. Let's see how long it takes him to show up."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaise was truly a master of oral, and he attributed his skill to the fact that he enjoyed it so much, and was as content to enjoy his partner's pleasure as he was to receive his own in that area. He really did have an oral fixation, and was happiest when able to indulge at his leisure. As such, he had Hermione whimpering and moaning within minutes. He backed off the pressure until she calmed before he increased the pressure again. He kept her on the edge like that until she was begging him for release. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How long do you intend to keep her like that?" Draco drawled from behind him. Blaise lifted his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Long enough for you to witness her climax, sir." Blaise replied. "Ready, kitten?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please, sir." She mumbled, and Blaise noted her white-knuckled grip on the shelf, a touch of unease cutting through him. Deciding it was alright, he pressed on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you think, sir?" Blaise asked. "She hasn't let go."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then make her scream, prince." Draco replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Blaise did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The orgasm tore through her and Blaise backed off as Draco rushed forward and caught her when he noticed her head start to droop. A moment of sheer panic ripped through Blaise as he realized she had fainted. He followed Draco into the bedroom, hovering at the door while the blond wrapped her up snugly and began gently patting her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get over here.” Draco growled and Blaise slipped into the bed on her other side. She came to a few minutes later, and Blaise bit back a sigh of relief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I-what happened?" She asked and Draco flicked an unreadable glance at Blaise before refocusing on Hermione. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your climax was rather intense and you passed out momentarily." Draco replied, voice light as he worked on wrapping her a bit tighter in the blanket. "But it's really nothing to worry about, pet."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know you love watching her come and I knew it would be a good one." Blaise replied sulkily. "We were waiting for you to join us."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It was a rather spectacular orgasm." Hermione replied with a grin. Draco snorted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I could tell, kitten. I'm sure you're tired now and would like a nap. The adrenaline spike should be wearing off and you'll nod off in a few minutes." Draco said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay." Hermione snuggled into the covers. "Kiss me?" Draco did and pulled back. "Blaise?" She mumbled and he leaned in for a quick kiss before he rolled out of the bed and out toward the deck. He could feel Draco’s eyes on him as he went. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Go to sleep, Hermione. We'll wake you in a bit." Blaise heard Draco murmur before he began to pace across the sand, berating himself for his massive idiocy. After several minutes, he sat in the hammock, glaring out at the ocean, which is where Draco found him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What the fuck, Blaise. That was Weasley level idiocy." Draco hissed and Blaise felt his temper flare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck off, Draco." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's the dominant's job to know exactly how much the submissive can take and to not push them beyond their limits."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I knew what I was doing." Blaise replied quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Blaise."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Draco, I may not have your training, but I knew what her limit was and had her at it. I knew you were there but the one thing I didn't know was how much you watching would affect her. It was new. I would never put her in danger and I resent you implying that I would." Blaise cut in, words clipped and cold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You should have calculated for it." The blond replied just as coldly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Draco, not everyone spends hours contemplating a move before making it." Blaise shot back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"When it comes to her, there is no second chance! If we break her trust, there will be no coming back from that." Draco said hissed. "She'll leave and I'll-" Draco cut off as he ran a hand through his hair. Both men stared at each other for a long moment, the only sounds were the bugs and the ocean. Blaise focused on the latter, breathing deeply and slowly as he calmed himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Drake, I'm as nervous about her leaving as you are. Things are intense right now, especially with this seclusion, but remember how good we were in London before we left." Blaise stood and walked over to Draco and took his hands. "And even if anything were to happen with her, not that I believe she'll ever really leave us, we'll still have each other. I told you I'm not going anywhere, and I meant it." Blaise paused a moment considering his next words. Taking a breath he continued, reaching out to cup Draco’s cheek and meet his eyes. "I love you, Draco Lucius Malfoy and you are never going to be able to get rid of me." At Blaise’s soft words Draco’s body jolted and his eyes filled before he took Blaise’s mouth in a kiss. It started roughly, full of emotion, before it gentled. When they finally separated, Draco leaned his forehead against Blaise’s, arms holding him tightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're overly mawkish at times," Draco finally drawled, but he didn’t let go and his voice was thick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And you use snark to hide your emotions and insecurities." Blaise replied, shrugging and moving closer into the blond’s embrace. Draco met his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Blaise, you know I-" Draco stopped. "I-" he stopped again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shh." Blaise said gently. "I know, and I'm pretty sure she does, too." Draco kissed him again softly, mumbling against his lips. "Come on, love." Blaise continued, "It's time for a nap with our girl. I know the real world will be crashing back in soon. Let's enjoy being here while we can."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After dinner that night, Draco blatantly let his gaze roam over Hermione’s curves, and she shivered while licking her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to show me how you can be a good girl, Hermione?” Draco asked softly and she nodded. “Do you want to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>our</span>
  </em>
  <span> good girl?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, yes, please.” she said and the need in her voice shook Blaise to his core. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Blaise, would you like to switch tonight?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, sir." Blaise replied swiftly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then we will use the color system like we've done before,” Draco said and Hermione nodded. “Are you sure you want to play? We won't use restraints yet. We also don’t need to if you’re sore or are too tired.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not.” she whispered and Draco smiled sensually. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Prince, take our girl into the bedroom and strip her and yourself.” Draco looked at Blaise. “But don’t touch her. I want you both waiting for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, sir.” Blaise said and watched Draco’s eyes flash. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I believe the phrase goes ‘turnabout is fair play’, right?” Draco said and Blaise shivered again. “Go, I’ll be in shortly.” Draco said before turning his back on them. Blaise stood and took Hermione’s hand, leading her gently to the bedroom. “Don’t disobey me, Prince. You know what will happen if you do.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What- what will he do?” Hermione asked in a low whisper as they padded down the hallway, and Blaise could hear the note of apprehension in her voice. Blaise rubbed her shoulders gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing so horrible as you’re imagining, love. Draco is a fan of orgasm denial when his orders are not followed. He’s very talented at bringing you right to the point of madness before leaving you with a stiffie and nothing to do with it.” Blaise said with a shudder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That doesn’t sound so bad.” Hermione said and Blaise chuckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be sure to tell him that.” Blaise snickered, tugging at the tie on Hermione’s dress and pulling it gently from her body. He traced a light finger across the love bites he and Draco had left on her skin, and she swayed towards him. “You are truly more beautiful than I ever imagined.” Blaise breathed, tugging her arms away when she instinctively tried to cover her scars. “Every inch of you, Hermione.” Blaise repeated. He leaned down and placed a kiss on a splotchy scar just below her right breast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Blaise, Draco told you-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This, he’ll understand.” Blaise met her gaze, catching her chin with his thumb and forefinger. “I know we've told you, but you are exquisite, inside and out, Hermione Granger. Neither of us is truly worthy of you, but I hope you're finally beginning to understand that we will both spend our lives working to become the men you seem to believe us to be.” He kissed her gently before stepping back and pulling off his own joggers, his prominent erection on full display. He grinned at Hermione. “Ready for some fun?” He asked and Hermione couldn’t help her nervous giggle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- I guess?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As you've obviously already figured out, the best way to wind him up and throw him off at the same time is to call him ‘Sir.’ He fucking loves it, but won’t ask for it.” Blaise kneeled down on the floor, settling back on his feet. He patted the carpet next to him. “But be careful when you use it outside of the bedroom, he’s liable to pin you to any available surface or will have you on your knees until he’s satisfied and you’re just a mushy puddle waiting for release.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Blaise, how do you know all of this? And why did he call you 'prince'? When- when were you two together?” Hermione asked as she sat next to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Most of the year after we graduated. The nickname comes from Draco's statement that I apparently give blowjobs worthy of royalty and took his cock like a member of the monarchy, as they all look like they have something shoved up their arse all the time and are used to being reamed.” Blaise adjusted Hermione’s body into the right pose. “I was really lost at the time, and used him as my anchor. It really wasn’t healthy for either of us, even if the sex was fan-fucking-tastic, no pun intended. He’s mellowed out in a lot of ways over the past few years, but from talking to the few women he’s dated, he hasn’t in the bedroom.” Blaise met Hermione’s eyes. “But he will never, and I mean NEVER do something you are not comfortable with. Consent is very, very important to him, and he will ask before he tries anything new. Don’t lie to him, either, just because you think it’s what he wants. If you are ever unsure or uncomfortable, you know that you just say yellow and we will stop until you are either ready to go on, or end the game entirely. Don’t hesitate to stop things, either, like we did the other night.  Neither of us will mind, as ensuring everyone is enjoying the moment is paramount.” Blaise smirked. “He will push your soft limits, but only in the interest of bringing you to new heights.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t recall saying you could talk.” Draco said as he walked in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you didn’t expressly forbid it, Sir.” Blaise replied cheekily, but dropping his head as he did so. He saw Hermione follow his example out of the corner of his eye, pleased she was following his cues.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t.” Draco said. “And while this picture you present before me is a beautiful one, I do need to know. Did Blaise touch you, kitten?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just my scar.” Hermione replied quietly. “And he kissed me once.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good girl.” Draco purred. Blaise felt Draco’s hand on his head as he pulled it back to tilt his face up to meet his. “You on the other hand-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He only did it to make sure I knew he was serious.” Hermione said. Blaise looked over to see her twisting her hands in her lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Explain.” Draco said, and Blaise brought his gaze back to the blond.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hermione still has some doubts about her beauty and her worth to us, sir.” Blaise replied. He watched Draco’s eyes shutter and dim as the other man occluded his emotions. Blaise reached out and caught his calf. Draco met his eyes before taking a breath and lowering some of his defenses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had a different lesson in mind, but it seems my plans need to change. Blaise, I rescind my previous directive. You and I are going to devote our attention to ensuring that Hermione knows exactly how stunning she is.” Draco released Blaise’s head and offered his hand, drawing him to his feet. “Switch?” Draco said and Blaise nodded agreement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But do you think our girl can handle two doms, lover?” Blaise asked, gently resting his hand on Hermione’s head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps we shouldn’t put labels on this tonight.” Draco said, voice softer. The blond palmed her head, drawing it against his thigh where he pet her hair gently. She didn't move, remaining in the submissive pose. Blaise watched Draco swallow before the blond continued speaking, his voice thick. "Kitten, you're doing a wonderful job so far, but-" As Draco uttered that word, Hermione jolted and he stopped.  He reached down to tilt her face up to his. "What's wrong, Hermione?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I want to please you." She whispered. "I want to be your good girl tonight."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, love." Blaise sighed as he crouched down beside her. "You are always our good girl." He ran a gentle hand through her hair and down her cheek. She smiled softly at Blaise and looked back to Draco.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please, sir." She said softly and Draco’s body stiffened. He glanced to Blaise, his eyes promising retribution and Blaise smirked, relishing the prospect. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Get on the bed, Kitten." Draco growled. Hermione quickly rose to her feet and clambered onto the mattress. "Lay back on the pillows, lying in the middle." As she complied, Draco stripped his t-shirt off. "Prince, on her left." Blaise shot the other man a look at his use of the submissive nickname, but followed his directive. Draco then conjured a length of rope and looped it through the headboard, tying it and then checking the knot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaise glanced to Hermione, who was chewing her lip but staying quiet, watching Draco carefully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sir?" Blaise said quietly, catching Draco’s attention. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I didn't forget, prince." Draco murmured. "Kitten, this is not for restraint. I already told you we wouldn't use them tonight." Draco climbed into the bed with them, holding the rope so it dangled over her and trailed the cool, silken cords gently across her body. "It's more the honor system. To see how well you can follow my directions in the midst of passion. To show me how much you want to please me." Draco continued to trail the rope across her skin, making goosebumps appear in its wake. "So I've charmed this rope to help me." He pulled it back up and tucked the long end under the pillow before drawing her right arm up slowly, trailing his fingers over her skin now. When he reached her hand, he closed it gently around the loop he had left at the headboard. "Prince, do the same with her left."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaise mimicked Draco’s movements, drawing her other arm up and wrapping her hand around the silken rope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now Kitten, I want you to let go for a moment." Draco instructed and as she did, a gentle chime sounded until she closed her hands again. "Now with just the left, then the right." As she did, slightly different tones rang out. "Good girl," Draco murmured, still gently running his forefinger over her. "I'm sure you've figured out my game by now. Tell me, Kitten. What can you do to please me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You want me to keep my hands on the rope." Hermione said, a bit breathlessly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Very good girl. So smart." Draco replied, tweaking her nipple gently, making her hips jerk. "As long as you hold on, pet, Blaise and I will continue worshipping your body." Draco leaned over and sucked her nipple into his mouth, drawing a gasp from her before he leaned back with a smirk. "But if you let go with your left, Blaise stops. If you let go with your right, I stop. If you let go with both hands, the game is over and I'll go fuck Blaise for his earlier impertinence." Draco purred, lapping gently at her breast. Blaise also set to work, trailing teasing touches over her body. "Questions, Kitten?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If I let go with one hand and put it right back, will you continue?" She asked. Draco chuckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We'll give you one chance each, but if you let go with both, the game ends. The longer you hold on, the more pleased I will be, but don’t hesitate to safeword if you need to. I will not be disappointed if you do. If it becomes too intense, call out yellow and we'll pause to talk everything through." Draco waited a moment. "What color are you, Hermione?" He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Green, sir." She replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you comfortable?" He asked and she nodded. "Then let us begin." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both men set to worshipping her body, starting gently with lips and tongues. Draco’s careful attention to the scar on her forearm brought tears to her eyes. As they slowly ramped up their attentions, her first slip was when Blaise twirled his tongue across her nub, and her hand spasmed. He immediately pulled off of her until she came back to herself and grabbed the rope again. Draco’s murmured "Good girl" against her breast combined with Blaise’s swift suck on her clit threw her over the edge into her first orgasm. From there, it became a bit of a competition between them to see how many ways and how many times they could get her off before she gave in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a particularly intense orgasm from Draco who was currently between her thighs, the blond paused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What color are you, Hermione?" He asked and she moaned. "Words, kitten." Draco replied, licking her sensitive clit and her hips jumped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"G-green." She managed and Draco dove back in, swiftly driving her over the edge before moving so Blaise could take his place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Prince, take this one slowly." Draco said. "I want to see how much she can take at this point." Draco traced her face until she opened her eyes. "Kitten, we’re going to try something new. I don’t want you to come again until I tell you to. When you get too close, I give you permission to let go of the rope so Blaise will stop."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't fret, kitten. I'll let him continue when you've come down a bit. I want him to edge you at least two times before you come. I want to see how high we can make you fly." Draco murmured and kissed her deeply. "Are you ready, pet?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, sir." Hermione breathed. Draco looked to Blaise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't make her come yet, Prince."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, sir." Blaise set to work with gentle laps and swirls, reveling in the taste of her. He slowly increased the pressure until he heard the chime and he lifted his head, taking in her beautiful curves and the swells of her breasts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good girl." Draco praised her. "Let us know when you're ready to continue."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I- I'm ready, sir." She said after a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good. Same as before. Let go when you're about to come. Continue, prince." Draco ordered as he began teasing her nipples. Blaise went back to his task, ramping up the pressure of his tongue more quickly this time and her hips bucked under his mouth until he pinned them to the bed. Once he did, the chime sounded almost immediately. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think we'll have her laid out more quickly than we discussed," Blaise said idly as her breathing calmed. "She likes having her hips held down."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I did pick up on that," Draco replied before looking back to Hermione. "You've done a beautiful job tonight, pet." Draco praised and she smiled, though her eyes were a bit unfocused. "This time, Blaise won't stop. When you feel like you're about to come, I want you to let go of the rope, but don't come until I tell you that you can."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, sir." She bit her lip. "But what if I can't?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You will." Draco said simply. “Blaise, don’t stop until I tell you.” When Blaise met his eyes, Draco held up two fingers just out of her line of sight. Blaise felt his lips curve up in a grin as he caught the other man’s intent. He settled in between her thighs, licking and sucking with abandon. When he heard the chime he doubled down on the sensitive bundle of nerves at the apex, wrapping his lips around it and sucking as he heard Draco command her to come. She did with a cry, but Blaise didn’t relent, adding his tongue as he gently sucked on the nub. Her hips bucked away from him, but he merely pinned her in place until she screamed out her second release in as many minutes. He felt Draco’s hand on the back of his head, so he lifted it, grinning widely as he took in the state of the woman laying on the bed between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked absolutely wrecked, hair a wild tangle, skin covered in delicate love bites, and a dazed expression on her face. Draco drew her arms down and began massaging them while Blaise slipped into the bathroom for a warm washrag. He used it on her body, wiping away the light sheen of sweat that covered her as Draco continued to gentle her, murmuring praise as he did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think she’d stay awake for a bath?” Blaise asked quietly and Draco shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I think she’s about out.” Draco murmured, continuing to soothe her skin with gentle strokes. Blaise slipped his hand between her thighs to clean her and she whimpered. “Shh, love. You did beautifully. You can rest now. We’re both very pleased with our good girl.” Draco said gently, and Hermione smiled softly as her eyes closed. Within moments her breathing had evened out and she was fast asleep. Draco waited a minute longer before slipping from the bed. Both men stood beside the bed, watching her sleep. “I still can’t believe she’s here with us.” Draco said quietly. Blaise wrapped his arm around the blond’s waist and pulled him close, resting his head on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t either, but I can tell you that I will never let her go.” Blaise replied. “I won’t let go of you, either, love.”  Draco reached over and brought Blaise’s lips to his own for a gentle, affirming kiss. Blaise sighed into Draco’s mouth and the kiss shifted, becoming fiery as their mutually denied need rose to the surface.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I still need to punish you for your earlier disobedience.” Draco said, nipping his way down Blaise’s neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What can I do to make it up to you, sir?” Blaise moaned as Draco’s hands gripped his ass tightly as he rubbed their shafts together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to redden your ass, first. Then, you’re going to suck me off, Prince, before I fuck your ass until I come again. If you do a good enough job getting me off, I might let you come while I fuck you.” Draco replied. “Now get your ass in the guest room so we don’t wake her with your moans. I want to hear you tonight.” Blaise smirked as he headed across the hall with Draco hot on his heels. He wasn’t worried about his own fulfillment, as he had come by his submissive name honestly. Draco didn’t call him the Prince of Cock for nothing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few days later, Hermione came in from the beach, eyes bright. She waited a moment to let her eyes adjust before she wandered through the house in search of Draco. Finding him in the kitchen, she made herself at home in his lap perusing his book with him for a moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can I help you, cherie?" he asked flatly, but Hermione knew his voice well enough to detect the amusement lacing his words. She turned and snuggled into his chest and he wrapped his arms around her without question. She relaxed into him, letting his warmth and the comfort she felt when close to him fill her with a sense of peace. "Hermione?" he asked again after a few long minutes. "Is everything alright?" She nodded against his chest and took a deep breath, gathering her courage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I've been thinking about it a lot, and working through my hang ups, and I think I'm ready to try some light bondage." She said, quietly but evenly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I see." Draco said, just as evenly. "And how would you like to go about this, pet?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, when I helped Blaise that night, it made me feel like I had more control."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hermione, I'm not too keen on being restrained again so soon, but if that's what you truly want, then we can work out something." Draco replied smoothly, but Hermione felt his heart rate kick up under her cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, no, that's not what I meant. While it was thrilling to see you like that, I knew you were not completely comfortable. That's why I didn't actually tie anything. You've been so careful with me, I don't want to be careless with you." She looked up and cupped his cheek. "I understand your need for control, Draco. I never want to take that away from you.  I know what a gift it was you gave me that night." Hermione smiled softly and Draco turned his head to kiss her palm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then what did you have in mind, kitten?" Draco asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, Blaise likes to be restrained. I thought if we bound him together and I could know exactly what it is you would do, then it would be easier for me to experience the same." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That could work. I suppose you'll ask your usual million questions?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Perhaps not quite that many, but I do have quite a few. You know I can’t resist new knowledge." Her eyes had brightened again and Draco chuckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We've created a monster." He teased. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, Blaise did mention a few volumes you have at the Manor that I'd like to get my hands on."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can have Winky fetch them for you when we return to London." Draco replied, but his brow furrowed when she shook her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, I think I'd like to get them myself." She said calmly, but knew Draco could feel the tension in her frame. He gently rubbed her back and she took a deep breath, actively working to relax against him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hermione, are you sure? You have nothing to prove."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know that." She replied softly. "It is your home, Draco. I know terrible things happened there, but I believe that it can be redeemed in some way. I have no desire to live there, but I also don't want to be afraid of it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I had much of the east wing gutted. It’s still sitting bare. The drawing room was the first to go." Draco murmured, eyes and tone flat as he occluded heavily. Hermione touched his cheek again and he met her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come back to me, Draco." She whispered softly. "You don't need to hide it from me." She waited quietly while he slowly pulled out of his occlusion shell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's habit, kitten." He paused, "But I will continue to work on it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you." She smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Would you like me to accompany you when you go?" Draco asked and Hermione gave him a slightly confused look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don’t you have to?" She asked. "I won't be able to get through the wards."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, mon coeur. I told you, what's mine is yours and Blaise’s. Part of my trips over the last year have included visiting all the various Malfoy and Black holdings to rekey the wards. You both can apparate at will into any property we own." Hermione gasped at Draco’s words, eyes filling with tears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You- you were that sure of us?" Hermione asked thickly and Draco nodded. She sniffled and Draco summoned his handkerchief. He dabbed at her cheeks gently before meeting her gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hermione, there hasn't been anyone but you and Blaise for me for years. I dreamed I could have you without consequences as a spoiled child, mourned the loss of that dream as I became a man, then stood on the sidelines for years, content to just be near you when I could because I didn't believe I could ever be worthy of earning your friendship, much less your love. Blaise slipped one night, mentioned he wished he had made a move in eighth year. Then I began to hope he could earn your affections, so I could at least be closer to you. That's why I brought him to the pub that night.  I hoped you two would reconnect and I would be able to see you more. When that angel of a man drunkenly suggested that we could share you-" Draco traced her cheek with gentle fingers. "I didn’t sleep that night, and the next morning we hatched the most ludicrous plan to try to win your heart." He kissed her softly, tasting the gentle tears that had slipped down her face while he spoke. "I keep expecting to wake up in my own bed and discover that this is all a dream, some drunken production of my wayward mind and that you'll both be gone."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, oh Draco." Hermione wrapped her arms around him, squeezing him fiercely. Draco buried his face in her hair, holding her just as tightly. "I'm not going anywhere and neither is Blaise." she declared vehemently. They clung to each other for a long time before she finally sat back. "I really can't believe you've redone all of your wards. That's a lot of work."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You both are worth it." Draco replied with an elegant shrug. "I'll pull out the list when we return. We can visit any that you'd like."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How many properties are there?" Hermione asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Quite a few, and multiple ones in France.  I've never counted. They range in size from small villas or cottages like this one to the Manor. We've been to the Chateau in the Loire Valley, but there are a few smaller properties scattered across the country in St. Tropez, Normandy, and Dinard to start. My mother loved France and my father gifted her a few places in the areas she preferred." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mmhmm." Hermione smiled as Draco continued. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I had a few eccentric ancestors who liked to travel but hated to stay in any sort of 'shared accommodations', so they would just buy a property wherever they wished to go." At Hermione’s look Draco laughed. "Yes, I know. Pompous ponce at its finest. The Malfoy family line is very old, and has been prosperous over the centuries."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I would be interested to see that list." Hermione said, grinning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have a flat in Paris I think will be your favorite, though the house in Tuscany with the vineyard is quite lovely and peaceful. I'm also partial to the villa on Santorini, as it was the one I learned to swim at when I was young. The housekeeper there made the best </span>
  <em>
    <span>loukoumades</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know how you stay so fit with as many sweets as you eat." Hermione teased. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good genetics, kitten." Draco replied, then lifted her off of his lap and set her on the table. "And speaking of sweets, I find myself wanting an afternoon snack." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think there may be some mango tarts in the kitchen," Hermione said, shifting to get off the table. Draco stopped her by pushing her knees apart before pulling his chair closer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That wasn't exactly what I had in mind." Draco replied with a wicked grin as he teased his way up her thighs until his hands reached the ties of her swimsuit. "May I?" he asked huskily and Hermione nodded. "Kitten." Draco said with a touch of warning in his tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, sir." She husked out and Draco groaned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I had only planned to have a taste, kitten, but now I may need more." Draco tugged the ties and pulled the bottoms from her body, leaving her spread before him. "You are simply gorgeous, pet." Draco said reverently. He leaned in and licked her core from bottom to top with a flat tongue, humming in appreciation. He met her eyes and she felt like she could drown in his liquid silver depths. "You are delicious. I think I'll just stay here until I've had my fill." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he did. By the time he was done, Hermione was lying limp and hoarse on the table. Blaise had shown up midway through, drawn by her cries of pleasure. He had taken advantage of her willing mouth and had then buried his own face in her core while Draco filled his arse. As they all finished, Draco smiled contentedly as he panted against the wall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bloody brilliant as usual." Blaise commented. "But what brought this about? I thought you were napping in the hammock, love."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She told me she's ready to help me tie you up, and then may let us tie her up in return." Draco replied and Blaise groaned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, fuck yes." Blaise panted. "Give me a few minutes, though." Hermione laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not right now, Blaise. Maybe after dinner, as I'm ready for that nap now." She struggled to sit up and Blaise reached out a hand to help her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I only wanted a quick snack." Draco replied primly. "You're the one who called me 'sir'."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I did warn you about that, love." Blaise said, laughing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, you know me. I can't let anything go without testing it." She replied cheekily. "I'm going to go take that nap. We'll talk further at dinner." She said, hips swaying as she padded out of the room. "Oh, and Blaise, ask Draco what he's been doing on those business trips of his. It’s very, very sweet." She smiled and sashayed into the bedroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mate?” Blaise turned to Draco who rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s really nothing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you do?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rekeyed the wards.” Draco said, a touch of challenge in his tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Blaise felt a small ripple of shock move through him. He had believed Draco to be committed to their plan, but for someone with major trust and anxiety issues like Draco to actually go through the work necessary to rekey the wards on his properties to allow non-family to apparate in at will was - monumental.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, well, I’m off for a shower," the blond said flatly, eyeing Blaise for a reaction. Instead, as Draco walked by, Blaise grabbed him and kissed him deeply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love you, too.” He said quietly and Draco’s cheeks pinked, but he smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t get mawkish on me, now,” Draco said softly, catching Blaise’s hip with a gentle hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never, love.” Blaise smiled. “But you’re going to share that shower, or I won’t have any hot water.” He turned and dashed down the hall, Draco laughing right behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Draco, why do you always ask for permission before you touch me?" The two of them were curled up in the hammock a few lazy days later, and both had been reading when Hermione dropped her book, unable to focus until she knew. It had been bothering her for days. She continued quickly. "Blaise really doesn't ask anymore, and quite frankly hasn't almost since we started working together, but you- I’ve noticed that you don't ask to touch him." She felt Draco’s body stiffen slightly. "I’m starting to think it's something about me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you mean, Granger?" Draco asked evenly. The name choice stung a bit, as he hadn’t called her that since they'd come to the island. She pushed on anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, the other day I watched you walk up to Blaise after your morning shower and all but throw him on his knees to please you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I didn't know you saw that." Draco replied softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not upset that you did it, Draco, it was beautifully erotic. I've known that you're rougher with him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm rougher because that's what he likes, kitten." Draco murmured as he rubbed her arms gently, and Hermione felt soothed by his use of the pet name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know he likes it, but that's not my point. What I'm trying to say is that it's not that I want you to be rougher with me, per se, but that I want to be as available to you, to you both, as he already is for you." She looked up to meet Draco’s eyes, which were lightly shuttered. "I am yours, Draco, yours and Blaise’s. Your touch inflames my senses. I don't understand it, but I truly can't get enough of you both. I'm always ready for you, and I've never been like this before. Every time we're together, I swear that I'm satisfied, but then one of you touches me and my body instantly comes to readiness again. It’s a bit disconcerting." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Does this bother you?" Draco asked carefully. He was lightly occluding and Hermione could feel the tension in his large frame. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shook her head no, then paused, choosing her next words carefully. "I offered myself and my body to you both freely that night in Paris. I've not changed my mind about that decision in any way.  I also didn't mean for it to be a one time thing." She met his eyes, letting herself get lost in the swirling silvered mercury of his gaze for a long minute. "Draco, I know you will never willingly hurt me, and I trust you to take care of me even as you take your pleasure from my body. I know you'll continue to ensure my pleasure and comfort when we experiment or play out a scene, but outside of that I am still yours, freely and without reservation." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could tell by the end of her offer that he was truly speechless. He studied her eyes and she lowered her own mental barriers entirely as he gently slipped into her mind with legilimency. When he pulled out of her thoughts, his lips crashed onto hers with devastating effect, and she felt heat pooling at her core. A few shifts and he was inside her, groaning with relief. They rocked together gently until her orgasm pulled his from him, leaving them both gasping. When he finally caught his breath, he kissed her gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you for this gift of your trust, Hermione. I will do my utmost to guard it as carefully as you deserve." He kissed her again sweetly and they fell asleep wrapped in each other’s arms, which is how Blaise found them an hour or so later. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As much as I’ve enjoyed our time here, I think it’s almost time to go home.” Hermione said quietly one afternoon at lunch. Both men chuckled.  She glared at them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was wondering how long it would take you to go through that bookshelf.” Draco teased and Hermione stuck her tongue out at him. “Better watch that tongue, kitten, or I’ll put it to use.” Draco drawled, a bit of command lacing his tone. Hermione snapped upright and Blaise could see her nipples rise through the top of her dress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, but you know I’m right. While it’s been lovely here, we do need to get back to the real world. I do have to go back to work eventually.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I suppose. I know I've certainly enjoyed having you both all to myself." Blaise said, leaning back in his chair.  Draco snorted and rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You've just enjoyed not having to deny yourself at any point."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You knew I was a libertine." Blaise replied with a wicked grin. "And with such delectable curves and toned muscle on display, can you really blame me?" He eyed both of them, his gaze hot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh no you don't." Hermione cut in. "I'm not letting you derail another conversation about going home with that silver tongue of yours." She waggled a finger at him. Blaise reached out and caught her hand before sucking her finger into his mouth, swirling said tongue around it. "Stop it, you!" Hermione yelped, pulling her hand away. Draco chuckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But you taste delicious, kitten." Blaise sighed, looking mournful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Later." Hermione said swiftly. "We really do need to discuss this. It's almost the end of the month and I don’t want to miss Harry’s birthday or be a complete zombie because I haven't adjusted to the time difference."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You do have a point, pet." Draco replied. "The portkey can take us back to Paris whenever we're ready. I've got the flat there for that night, and we can return to London the next morning." Blaise pouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We could just stay here." He said and Hermione laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It has been truly wonderful, and I do love being here with you both, but there’s really only so much leisure time I can handle. If we stay here too much longer, I'll go spare." She shrugged. "I like to be busy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We know," Draco replied gently, "but remember our conversation before we left London. You can be busy, but we'll make sure you also take care of yourself. No more perpetual late nights." He caught her hand and kissed her knuckles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Draco." She rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I mean it, kitten. I'll come in there and carry you out over my shoulder if I must, then turn you over my knee when we get home." He speared her with a look and she shivered with lust as she nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright." She said hoarsely. She took a sip of her juice as she sat back, fiddling with her fruit. Draco hid a smile behind his own juice glass before he continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why don't we stay another day, then we'll have the night in Paris. That will give us three days in London before the party, then Sunday to relax before you both go back to work." Draco said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That sounds good." Hermione replied, nodding. "We can try to start shifting our sleep schedules a bit by staying up late tonight. I'll go for a swim this afternoon, instead of taking my usual nap."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Will you be able to function without one once we get back?" Blaise teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Will you be able to survive a day in the office without one of us to jump?" Draco shot back, and Blaise just shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can always visit Hermione on important business." He winked at her before looking back at Draco. "And there's always the possibility of a quickie if I floo home for lunch."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Or you could just keep it in your pants for eight hours." Hermione replied dryly as she stood to carry her plate to the kitchen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But that's no fun at all." Blaise replied and snagged Hermione around the waist, pulling her down into his lap and kissing her neck, making her laugh. “And speaking of fun, I think I have a much better idea for how to spend the afternoon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Blaise, really? I mean, we just did before lunch!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you’re delicious.” Blaise whined playfully. “I wanted dessert.” Draco snorted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let her be, prince.” Draco said and Blaise pretended to pout.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, but I get seconds later.” He let Hermione stand and she rolled her eyes as she headed to the kitchen. Once the door swung shut behind her, Draco speared Blaise with a look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Blaise, if you can keep your hands to yourself for the rest of the afternoon, I think she’s ready.” Draco said softly and Blaise shot to attention in his chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Blaise asked, heart racing. Draco nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s been enjoying rear penetration, and we did use that toy yesterday while you were inside her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Merlin.” Blaise breathed. He looked to the kitchen where they could hear Hermione chatting with Winky. “Do we really have to wait?” He looked at Draco.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. I have a feeling it will be quite intense for all of us. It would be best if we went to bed afterwards. She’ll most likely fall asleep anyway.” Draco replied. “So if you could keep it in your pants for a few hours, it would be helpful. I don’t think she’ll be able to handle a prolonged session this first time either, so having us both be a bit on edge will help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Drake, I’d keep it in my pants for days if that was the reward.” He stood, then leaned over to kiss Draco heatedly. He pulled back with a wide grin. “I absolutely cannot wait to be that close with both of you at once. Now, I’m going to go for a walk so I can keep my hands to myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think it’s your hands we’re going to have to worry about.” Draco snickered and Blaise laughed heartily.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love you, too, you ponce.” Blaise quipped as he stepped into the kitchen. Draco smiled as he heard Hermione’s giggle before the back door opened and closed. Hermione walked back into the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure about that swim, kitten? You don’t want to tire yourself out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. I would go lay in the sun, but I always fall asleep.” Hermione said with a smile. Draco stood and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We could share the hammock and a book. I think there’s at least one novel left on the shelf you haven’t read yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you mean that terrible romance novel?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One and the same.” Draco replied, summoning it to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t you say you’d rather put your eyes out than read that one?”  Hermione teased and Draco snaked an arm around her waist to pull her close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I may have, but then I realized this one was about a witch caught between two lovers.” he waggled his eyebrows. “Maybe it’ll give us some ideas.” Hermione laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, alright, but I get to hold it this time, you move the book around too much.” she replied and Draco laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, mon coeur. As long as you’re in my lap, we can do whatever you like.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh really?” Hermione replied slyly as they headed for the hammock. “I’ll keep that in mind next time you pull the ropes out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kitten.” Draco said warningly and she turned with a grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t get your knickers in a twist, Draco. I was only teasing.” She kissed him gently. “Now let’s see what kind of terrible things these characters get up to. I read another one by this author a few years ago and it was rather- stimulating.” Hermione said, cheeks warming. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you didn’t read this sort of novel.” Draco said wryly as he settled himself into the hammock before opening his arms to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, they are a good way to relax when on vacation.” she thought a second. “Actually, that day we went to Brighton, when I broke up with the wet-rag, that’s what I read that day on the beach.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did that one also feature a trio of lovers?” Draco asked and Hermione nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, the idea- intrigued me, even though I thought it faintly ludicrous at the time. I didn’t quite understand how two men could love one woman and each other, or how she could love both of them in that way.” She turned to smile up at him. “I’m sincerely thankful to be proven wrong.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me, too, Hermione.” Draco said, kissing her sweetly. “Now, let’s see what kind of hijinks these three get into, because Merlin knows you two are enough to drive me batty.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After dinner, the trio decamped to the verandah to watch the sun set. As it slipped below the horizon, Hermione sighed wistfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m really going to miss it here. It’s been so peaceful.” She leaned her head against Blaise’s shoulder and squeezed Draco’s hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can come back whenever you like, mon coeur.” Draco replied gently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You say that, but then life gets so busy.” Hermione said sadly. “I always have plans to get away, to travel, but then I just don’t. There’s always so much planning involved, and then something usually comes up at work or I don’t have enough in my budget to cover lodging and food, and the trip just falls through.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hermione, if that’s what will make you happy, then that’s what we will do.” Draco said. “Anytime you get the inclination, just let me know and I’ll make the arrangements. It will also help that between the Malfoy and Black lines and Blaise’s profligate mother, we have property in just about any location you might decide to go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s also richer than Midas, I'm not so bad off myself, so a budget isn’t an issue either.” Blaise chimed in. “I love to travel as well, so you definitely won’t hear me complain.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Spending time out of London is never a problem for me, either.” Draco said. Hermione looked up and met his gaze, his bright eyes flashing in the light from the moon. “Hermione, seeing to your and Blaise’s needs is my pleasure. Caring for you both gives me purpose.” Draco leaned in and cupped her cheek, expression serious. “I mentioned it before, but I was serious. Your wish is truly my command.” He smiled gently when she sniffled. “Come now, cherie, don’t get all worked up. I’m only laying the world at your feet.” He winked and she laughed softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really are a ponce sometimes,” she replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only sometimes?” Blaise quipped. “More like 24/7.” He met Draco’s eye and grinned, making the blond roll his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, the three of them curled up a bit closer and enjoyed the quiet of the evening, chatting softly about future travel plans until the peace of the night lulled them all into silence. It was only when Hermione yawned loudly that they stirred.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kitten, are you truly tired?” Draco asked, his voice low in the quiet. Hermione shivered at the tone it held, her body coming to full alertness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not anymore.” she whispered. She looked up and caught Draco’s smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then we shouldn’t head for bed?” Draco continued silkily and Hermione felt Blaise shiver next to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, sir.” Hermione whispered and secretly relished the sharp intake of breath from Draco. She felt Blaise’s silent chuckle against her side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, love, you’ve done it now.” Blaise said lowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hush, prince.” Draco snapped quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, sir.” Blaise replied promptly. His eyes still danced with glee, but he didn’t speak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kitten, do you recall that scene from our book earlier, when the feisty heroine finally had both her suitors in the same place at the same time?" Draco purred and Hermione’s eyes widened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You mean-" she looked between the two of them. "At the same time?" She squeaked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, kitten." Draco murmured, trailing a gentle hand down her back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I thought you were kidding, Blaise. Is that really a thing?" She asked, turning on Blaise and he nodded. She looked back to Draco. "And you think we could-?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hermione, both of us would love nothing more than to be with you at the same time." Draco replied. Hermione’s breath caught at his words. She was quiet a moment, thinking through his words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How would we-," she stopped, then looked to Blaise again. "Have you ever done this before?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, love, I have." Blaise replied, "And the woman in question seemed to have enjoyed it very much." He paused, then grinned. "At least, she asked for it again that time the three of us ran into her on the street in muggle London." Hermione's jaw dropped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Was it that dark haired woman who glared at me like I was worse than beetlewort slime on the toe of her fancy boot? The one who also tried to put her hands on Draco when he came out of the shop?" Hermione asked and Blaise laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"One and the same, sweet." Blaise chuckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I didn't like how she touched you. You and I were literally walking arm in arm at the time. For all she knew we were together and she was all over you like I wasn’t even there!" Hermione said disgustedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Love, you know I only have eyes for you and Draco." Blaise said, running a hand through her curls. "But that's beside the point. Double penetration is very possible and very enjoyable for all the parties involved if properly prepared for."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And we both know Blaise is very thorough with the preparation." Draco said softly. "We'll be very careful to ensure your enjoyment through the whole process, Hermione."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That’s not- you both are always so careful with me." She paused, thinking. "I- who-" she huffed out a breath. "Who will be where?" She managed and Blaise chuckled as he caught her hands before she could cover her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Drake, what do you think?" Blaise asked, looking to the blond. "I've been hoping for this for a long time. I'm not so sure I'll be able to contain all of my enthusiasm." He admitted. Draco caught his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's understandable, Blaise. Why don't you prepare her arse for me, then, and you get that delectable pussy for yourself." Draco looked to Hermione. "Will that be alright?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay." Hermione replied quietly and Draco caressed her cheek again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you trust us, Hermione?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes. Unequivocally, yes." she replied immediately and Draco smiled contentedly as he stood and held out his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come, beautiful. I want to taste you both." Draco said and Hermione nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, sir." She replied and Draco shot Blaise a look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Seriously, what did you tell her?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nothing. You know how brilliant our witch is, she obviously figured it out on her own." Blaise replied, grinning wickedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Remind me to redden your arse for your impertinence in the near future, prince." Draco drawled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Happily, sir." Blaise shot back before catching Hermione’s other hand as they headed into the house. "I do have one other question. Who is leading this evening?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You have the most experience in this area, Blaise. I also don’t intend for this to feel like a scene. I want us all to feel mutually satisfied and comfortable with asking for what we want." He caught Hermione’s eyes, "So no more calling me 'sir' this evening."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright." Hermione replied softly, leaning in to kiss Draco before turning to kiss Blaise. "So different, but equally wonderful," she said a bit dreamily. The three then continued to exchange kisses and caresses as clothing was peeled away. Once they were all naked, Draco went to his knees before Blaise and spent a few long minutes sucking the other man’s cock while Hermione nibbled and sucked on the darker man’s lips and neck until he groaned and pulled away. Draco and Blaise then turned their attention to Hermione until she cried out with her release.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright, Drake. Up on the bed." Blaise murmured. "Hermione, I want you to tease him while I prepare you. While I do, I fully intend to make you come twice, love, before we move forward, just like we did the first time.” Hermione nodded eagerly, familiar now with Blaise’s practiced approach to anal. He’d even taught her how it worked on Draco a few days earlier before they both fucked the blond breathless, Hermione riding Draco while Blaise filled his arse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione shifted into position between Draco’s legs and Blaise slipped a pillow under her hips before he began teasing her with brief touches. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I won't start until you do, sweet." Blaise teased. Hermione laughed then took Draco deeply into her mouth, drawing a startled sounding groan from the blond. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That sounded amazing." Blaise quipped and Draco gasped again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Feels even fucking better." Draco mumbled before he dug his hands into Hermione’s hair to keep her where he wanted her. Blaise set to work, drawing out Hermione’s pleasure as he readied her body for Draco. As she moaned around Draco’s cock a second time, hips bucking, Blaise pulled back and moved up to capture Draco’s lips in a deep kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She's ready for you, love." Blaise said gently as he lifted his lips from Draco's.  The blond nodded and tugged gently on Hermione’s curls to draw her off of him. He guided her up his body to catch her lips, kissing her leisurely and thoroughly, leaving her panting heavily when he pulled away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you ready, Hermione?" Draco asked carefully and Hermione nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I want you both." She said softly, turning her head to meet Blaise’s lips with her own for another slow kiss as Draco shifted down the bed. Blaise finally pulled away from her mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It works best with rear penetration first," Blaise murmured, catching Draco’s eyes. The blond nodded and cast a lubrication charm on himself before positioning himself behind her. Hermione turned to meet his eyes before her hips shifted up a fraction. Draco took her silent cue and began easing himself into her tight body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You feel fantastic, Hermione." Draco murmured, hands roaming over her skin as he filled her with gradually deeper thrusts as she grew accustomed to his girth. When he finally bottomed out, Draco stopped, panting lightly. He looked to Blaise who smiled widely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now you'll ease back as I slide in." Blaise sighed as he finally shifted to set himself at her entrance. "I have a feeling we'll find our rhythm fairly quickly." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaise was correct. Hermione soon lost herself in the perpetually full sensation as her men eased themselves in and out of her. She also lost track of the number of mini-orgasms rippling through her system from the continual stimulation. They had rolled to their sides, Hermione between them as they rocked into her. Blaise relished the feeling of Draco sliding against him while inside the curvy brunette. He could see the intense look of concentration on Draco’s face as he kept his strokes steady, and it pushed his own need higher.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love,” Blaise panted. “Do you think we could move a bit quicker?” Blaise pushed the hair out of her face, taking in her dazed look. He caught Draco’s eyes. “I think she’s close to subspace.” Blaise sucked in a breath as she clenched around him again in another orgasm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Finish together?” Draco panted and Blaise nodded. “Stroke together?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Merlin, yes.” Blaise replied. “I’m really close.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Same.” Draco mumbled. He stilled a moment inside her. “Hermione, love? Can you hear me?” He rubbed her shoulder gently until she turned her head his way. “Can you finish with us, love?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” she whispered, sighing deeply when Blaise slipped deeply in as well. “So full.” she mumbled and her hips jerked against them. “Please.” she whimpered and both men were off. They both began thrusting quicker, in tandem, chasing their own orgasms. Draco reached around and slid his finger over her clit and she screamed as she came, pulling both of them with her with loud cries of their own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The room around them suddenly filled with a bright, golden light. A tug on their magical cores pulled all three from the post-orgasmic stupor. As they watched, the strands of light from their cores drew up between them, knotting into an even more intricate knot than had appeared previously, before their combined magical threads sank back inside them. Each hissed out a breath as a quick burning sensation flared over their hearts before vanishing with the ringing of a bell. Looking down, Hermione was shocked to see a shimmering golden tattoo of the knot over her left breast. Glancing over, she saw the same small knot on Blaise’s skin, and she turned to locate it on Draco as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What- what was that?” She asked quietly, still caught between them as they eased from her body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it was the final step in the bonding ceremony.” Blaise said, awe filling him as the implications of the mark now adorning their skin dawned on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Blaise, it’s been almost a month.” Draco said evenly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But this was the first time we’ve actually had a simultaneous orgasm.” Blaise replied. “It must have been the final step.” He met first Hermione’s, then Draco’s eyes. “Are you both okay with this?” he asked gently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- I think so?” Hermione said, pausing while she yawned. “I mean, I can’t imagine my life without either of you. I had been worried about one or the other of you meeting someone at some point and leaving me behind.” Hermione said quietly, and smiled when both men wrapped their arms around her. She snuggled down between them, eyes closing in sated contentment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My entire focus for the past two years has been the two of you.” Draco replied softly, running a gentle hand down Hermione’s cheek while he maintained eye contact with Blaise. “While I had intended this courtship to take a more traditional route, I should have known the two of you would find a way to throw my plans off.” A hint of amusement laced his tone. “And yet, I don’t find myself upset by this turn of events. Now I know you’re both mine.” At Draco’s words, Blaise felt a wave of contentment that soothed any anxiety he had felt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright then.” Blaise said, unable to contain his joy as he smiled widely. “But I do suppose we need to move. I know I need a shower.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do as well.” Draco responded. “Hermione?” He asked, but her breathing had evened out and she was sound asleep, legs still tangled with Draco’s, her head on Blaise’s shoulder. Draco met Blaise’s eyes, amusement clear in his gaze. “Cleaning charms instead?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t intend to let either of you go.” Blaise replied cheekily and Draco leaned over to kiss him before he summoned his wand to clean them all up. They both settled in. Blaise reached over and ran a hand down Draco’s flank. “Go to sleep. You can worry about this in the morning.” Blaise said softly and Draco chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually, for once, I’m not worried at all.” Draco replied. “This is exactly what I’ve always wanted. As long as I have you both, I don’t need anything else.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love you, too.” Blaise replied with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good night, love.” Draco replied and Blaise fell asleep with a smile on his face.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When they all woke a few hours later, they grabbed their bags and activated the portkey that sent them back to Paris. It was 2 a.m. on the island, but as they exited the French Ministry, they found themselves on a bustling Parisian street at one in the afternoon. Hermione yawned widely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If we stay awake, we’ll be more likely to get back to our normal schedules quicker.” Hermione mumbled, leaning on Blaise’s arm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure you can do that, cherie?” Draco asked, a smile lacing his features. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not sure, but I smell crepes.” she said with a grin. “Maybe a sweet treat will help?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As you wish, mon coeur.” Draco said with a grin. He pulled a small wallet out of his pocket and rifled through the currency inside. “I’ll be right back. Why don’t you two find us a bench in the park?” He gestured across the street and Hermione nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That sounds lovely.” she replied, smiling tiredly. She yawned again and Blaise laughed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, love. Let’s just get you back to the flat. We’ll let you nap for a bit, then we’ll go in search of some dinner before an early bedtime.” Blaise said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But we need to acclimate-” Hermione began but Draco shook his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Blaise is right, Hermione. You’re almost asleep on your feet. We have at least three days before the party, and then the rest of the weekend for you to get back on schedule. A small nap now won’t mess you up. I’ll apparate us in.” Draco laced a hint of command through his tone and Hermione pouted a moment before taking his arm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine.” she said. “But only an hour. Any more than that and I won’t be ready for bed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure Blaise and I can take care of that if it’s an issue.” Draco drawled and Blaise chuckled at the small whimper that slipped from her mouth. Draco took Blaise’s arm as well and with a pop, they apparated into the living room of the Malfoy Parisian flat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait!” Hermione looked around. She turned on Blaise. “You told me this belonged to your friend!” Blaise laughed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It does. I just neglected to say which friend. You were the one who assumed it belonged to Pansy, I just didn’t correct you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But we stayed here for that girl’s weekend. Pansy didn’t say anything either.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She wouldn’t have. I asked her not to.” Draco replied, leading them both down the hall toward the bedroom, yawning widely. “It was one of the conditions of her using the flat that weekend. I don’t want anyone to know I own it. It’s technically not plottable, and it was purchased through a third party company that has a very minimal tie to Malfoy Enterprises.” Draco pulled off his shirt and slipped out of his pants before he crawled into the middle of the bed, groaning with relief. “Oh, I really do love this bed.” he mumbled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll set the alarm.” Blaise said as Hermione kicked off her shoes and climbed in, still wearing one of her dresses from the island. He followed Draco’s example and slipped between the covers behind the blond, tugging him close as he closed his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They ended up ordering in dinner, eating curled up on the couch in front of the wide window that looked out over the city as the lights came on. Hermione smiled contentedly as she leaned against Blaise, her legs thrown over Draco’s as the shared bites of Vietnamese takeaway as Draco couldn’t countenance not eating French cuisine in an actual restaurant and Hermione refused to get dressed to go out. They fell into their usual blend of conversation and debate as the evening carried on until Hermione was unable to hide her yawns any longer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, cherie, time for bed.” Draco announced, rising and holding out his hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But it’s only eight here.” Hermione said, yawning again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So we wake up early and go for a stroll.” Draco replied flatly. “You don’t need to push yourself, kitten.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright.” Hermione mumbled, letting him pull her off the couch. “But when I’m up at four, I’m going to wake you up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good luck with that,” Blaise teased. “You know Draco is a late sleeper and always has been.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sufficient sleep is important.” Draco replied pompously as he helped Hermione strip out of her dress to climb into bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmhmm.” Hermione hummed, not taking the argument he was offering her as she snuggled under the blankets on the right side of the bed. Before both men could even join her, she was asleep, chest rising and falling gently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you tired, love?” Blaise asked Draco, eyeing the blond as he stripped and Draco shot him a look.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What did you have in mind?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I wanted Hermione against that window in the living room the last time we were here, but I wouldn’t mind being pressed against it myself.” Blaise replied, pausing a moment before adding, “Sir.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If that’s what you need, prince, I believe I can handle that request.” Draco replied, drawing himself up to his full height. He eyed Blaise with an imperious look, running his silver eyes up and down his body. “Strip for me.” Draco said and Blaise shivered at the command in his tone and reached for his shirt. “Slowly.” Draco added and Blaise swallowed thickly as he followed the order until he was standing nude before the blond. “You are beautiful, Blaise.” Draco said, circling him and letting his fingers trail over Blaise’s skin. Blaise shivered, not hiding his reaction because he knew Draco liked to see what he did to him. “Go wait by the window for me.” Draco said. “You know how I want to find you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, sir.” Blaise said before exiting the room. He paused at the door a moment and watched Draco adjust the blankets over Hermione before he kissed her gently. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blaise turned and moved quickly down the hall before dropping to his knees next to the window, arranging his body into the proper submissives pose. He heard Draco’s measured steps coming down the hall before the blond dropped onto the couch. Blaise felt his heart rate kick up, knowing Draco was staring at him, but he didn’t move as he awaited Draco’s commands. The anticipation fed adrenaline into his veins until Blaise was almost quivering with arousal and the urge to move when Draco finally spoke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Touch yourself.” Draco’s voice was silky in the quiet of the room and Blaise immediately followed his order, fisting his own shaft. “Slowly.” Draco snapped and Blaise slowed his motions. “I want you to keep up that pace while you please me, prince, but you’re not allowed to come until I’m in your arse, do you understand?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, sir.” Blaise replied, gritting his teeth a moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is for your pleasure, prince.” Draco reminded him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, sir. I’m just a bit on edge.” Blaise replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, pet.” Draco said gently. “I’ll take care of you, as I always do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, sir.” Blaise replied, relief sweeping through him at the assurance. “May I please you now, sir?” he asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You may.” Draco replied and Blaise crawled across the room on his knees, keeping his hand moving with exquisite slowness on his own shaft. “I’m going to use magic to prepare you for me tonight, as I don’t think either of us has the energy for a prolonged session.” Draco said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever you believe is best, sir, I will happily accept.” Blaise answered before drawing Draco’s cock into his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, prince, that feels fucking incredible.” Draco hissed and Blaise couldn't help his own grin. “Suck it, Blaise.” Draco growled, holding Blaise’s head in place while he fucked his mouth with swift, sharp strokes for several long moments before he slowed and leisurely pumped between Blaise’s lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco alternated this rhythm until Blaise was quivering with his own need as he continued to slide his hand over his own shaft in long, slow pulls. He moaned around Draco’s cock as the blond fucked sharply into his throat again before he was pulled off with a jerk. “Against the glass.” Draco ordered roughly and Blaise scrambled to obey, still sliding his hand along his weeping shaft.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco came up behind him quickly, running his hands down Blaise’s back to his arse. “You’ve been such a good cocksucker this evening.” Draco murmured as he nipped Blaise’s neck. “Does my prince deserve a reward?” Draco asked and Blaise whimpered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, sir, please.” he begged and moaned loudly when Draco’s fingers breached his arse. A few quick spells and Blaise felt his hole relax just before Draco shoved two, then three fingers inside to check the stretch, purposefully rubbing hard on his prostate and Blaise had to grip the base of his shaft with his left hand to stop his orgasm even as his right continued it’s slow, tortuous motion. “Oh, Merlin, sir, please.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve done a very good job following my orders, prince.” Draco drawled in his ear as he positioned his cock at Blaise’s hole. “You may come once I’m inside you, but I’m not going to stop until you come again if you do. If you can wait and come with me, I’ll let you help me convince Hermione to let you take her ass while I sink into her cunt tomorrow morning before we go back to London.” With that, Draco pushed into Blaise with a slow thrust that didn’t end until he was fully seated in the darker man. Blaise groaned loudly, propping one had on the glass to keep from being shoved into it. “Let go of your cock, Blaise.” Draco ordered. “Put both hands on the glass as I fuck you.” Blaise did and Draco set a slow and punishing pace, murmuring praise and pleasure as he took Blaise thoroughly. “I’m close.” Draco grunted as he reached around and fisted Blaise’s shaft. “Come for me, prince.” he growled and Blaise let go with a loud cry as he felt Draco release inside him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blaise panted as Draco whispered words of praise across his back and shoulders before pulling from his body. A few wand flicks had them both clean, but Draco didn’t remove the handprints from the window. Instead, he pulled Blaise close and kissed him deeply. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t hurt you, did I?” Draco asked and Blaise shook his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, it was bloody brilliant.” Blaise replied softly, kissing Draco again. “I love it when you use me like that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I like having you submit your pleasure to me.” Draco replied, then he paused a moment. “Hermione has offered herself in the same way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know. She asked me about it, and I told her to talk to you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Draco replied. “I don’t think I could bring myself to be that rough with her, though. She’s so delicate.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t let her hear you say that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Delicate doesn’t mean weak, Blaise.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, love, but you’ll be scrambling to defend yourself if it ever slips.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Our woman is quite formidable.” Draco replied, taking Blaise’s hand to lead him back down the hall to the bedroom. He stopped in the doorway, taking in her slight form in the large bed. “Do you really think we’ll be able to protect her from the scrutiny she’s about to face?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Draco, do you honestly think she really needs protecting?” Blaise replied. “She can verbally eviscerate anyone who tries to say something untoward.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m just worried about how it will affect how she sees us.” Draco murmured. Blaise slid his arm around the blond, holding him close as he reached out and ran his thumb over the tattoo that had dimmed over the last 24 hours, but still shimmered faintly on Draco’s chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Drake, this wouldn't exist if she wasn’t sure, if we all weren’t sure. A triad bond is deeper than a regular marriage bonding. A true triad bond is a melding of our magical cores. It couldn’t happen at all if there was any doubt in our minds about the intentions of the others.” Blaise met the blond’s silver eyes squarely. “Draco, you are not your sixteen year old self any more than we are. Let him go and be the man you are today.” Blaise traced his hand over the scarring on Draco’s left forearm. “This is not who you are, and it never was. Hermione has told you the same thing. We love you for who you are today, for the choices you have made that brought you to us. Our focus is on our shared future, let’s leave the past where it lies.” Blaise kissed Draco softly. “Now come to bed, love. She’s going to be awake and most likely horny in the morning.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to sleep in.” Draco replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then I’ll take care of it, but I do believe someone promised me another reward if I held out, which I did.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That you did, prince.” Draco drawled, then yawned. “Fine, I’ll wake up because I know it will be worth it, but once we get back to London, I get to sleep in again.” Draco said as he let Blaise slip into the middle before he slid in behind him, holding him close. “Good night, my prince.” he mumbled before they both slipped into sleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>True to his word, Draco convinced Hermione to let them both have her the next morning before they showered and wandered down the boulevard in search of breakfast before returning to the French Ministry for a portkey back to London. It was mid-morning when they arrived back at the Ministry. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Welcome home, Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy, and Mr. Zambini.” The clerk from before smiled warmly as they appeared in the arrival hall. “I hope you had a pleasant vacation?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was lovely.” Hermione responded warmly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Head Auror Potter left this for you two weeks ago, and requested that we send him an interdepartmental memo when you returned.” The clerk handed over an envelope with Hermione’s name on it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure he did.” Hermione said wryly, opening the letter and perusing it quickly. She laughed and passed it to Blaise who shared it with Draco. “I’ll send the memo myself.” Hermione said, “Would you mind handing me the form?” The clerk passed one and a quill over. Draco snagged both and wrote something before sealing it and sending it off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There. Now, let’s go.” Draco drawled, offering his arm to Hermione. She took it and reached for Blaise’s hand. He pretended not to see as he walked ahead of them toward the floo station.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Draco, what did you put in that memo?” Hermione asked, and Blaise did his best to ignore her hurt look.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I told him we’d all be at the party on Saturday.” Draco answered smoothly and Blaise couldn't help his snicker. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I figured as much, seeing as that’s what he asked for in the note, but how exactly did you phrase it?” Hermione asked and Blaise laughed, as he had seen what Draco had written.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll be there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, you wrote more than that.” Hermione said as Draco grabbed the floo powder. The blond sighed and fixed her with a look.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Does it really matter?” Draco asked as he called out for his flat. He grabbed Blaise’s hand as well and pulled all three through. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Draco, what did you do?” Hermione asked, crossing her arms as they exited the fireplace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I told him to piss off and called him a wanker.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Draco!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, he knows what I meant. We were partners for six years.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And what did you mean?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That you were fine, everything is okay, and he can quit his worrying.”  Draco replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will never understand guy code.” Hermione said with a sigh. Blaise just laughed and threw himself onto the couch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s alright, love. We’ll translate for you when you need it.” Blaise said with a grin. “Now come snuggle up. We can watch that new tv we convinced Draco to pick up before we left.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We can watch a movie, as long as it’s not one of those ridiculous American pseudo-comedies you seem to enjoy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Clerks is a classic, Hermione.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure it is, but it’s also pointless. I mean, what is that movie even about?” she asked, settling in next to Blaise, curling in to his side. “Are you going to join us, Draco?” Hermione asked and the blond shook his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I have a few things I need to go over after being away so long. It will only take an hour or so, but it’s not something I can continue to neglect.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Does it have anything to do with that floo call you made from the island while you had Blaise distract me?” Hermione asked shrewdly and Draco nodded. “What did you do this time?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What makes you think I did anything?” Draco replied and Hermione snorted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are the King of meddling.” Hermione shot back and Draco grinned wickedly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then it’s a good thing I’ve had my prince nearby for years and that we’ve finally found our queen.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t think you can distract me, Draco.” Hermione called as Draco headed down the hallway. “As soon as I have the energy, I’m going to get it out of you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I look forward to it, kitten.” Draco replied lasciviously. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Later that evening, Hermione yawned loudly before standing and heading over to the fireplace. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hermione? Are you ready for bed?” Blaise asked, rising to join her. Draco was still on the couch, watching her closely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I figured since we were back that I would stay at my place tonight.” she said quietly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hermione, you know you’re welcome here.” Draco replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know.” She replied gently. “But, well, it’s been a very intense month and I thought it might be better if I went home for a bit.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Love,” Blaise began but Draco cut him off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you feel that’s best, Hermione, then you should do it. Blaise’s things are here and he let his apartment go already, so whenever you want to stay, you can.” Draco said, voice even. Hermione crossed the room and stood in front of the blond, who was still on the couch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Draco, I’m not rejecting you, I’m not breaking up with you, and I’m not leaving forever. I just need a bit of time to think, which you of all people should understand.” Hermione said quietly. Draco sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Hermione. It’s-” he met her eyes and she smiled gently before leaning in to kiss him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, Draco. I’ll be back soon. We’ll do lunch tomorrow, okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Until then, mon coeur.” Draco said after she kissed him again. Hermione crossed back to the fireplace and Blaise pulled her into a heated kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Goodnight, kitten.” Blaise said with a grin as she caught her breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a swirl of flames, she was gone. Blaise immediately crossed the room and sank onto the couch next to Draco, pulling the blond into his arms. Draco sat stiffly for several long moments before finally relaxing against Blaise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s going to be alright, Draco. We knew this was a possibility when we got back. She’s not leaving us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know that in my heart, but my brain is not helping.” Draco muttered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then let me distract you.” Blaise said, pulling Draco over him and into a hot kiss.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A few hours later, they were in bed when they heard the roar of the fireplace. Draco immediately palmed his wand until they heard Hermione call out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s just me!” She walked into the bedroom and dropped her robe on the chair before climbing into the bed between them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kitten?” Draco asked and she sighed heavily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I've been trying for hours, but I couldn’t fall asleep without you both wrapped around me.” she said quietly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then this is exactly where you should be.” Draco replied gently, pulling her into his arms. He kissed her before she turned and kissed Blaise, snuggling in and tangling her limbs with theirs. Within moments, she was asleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“See?” Blaise said quietly and Draco hummed contentedly before they all fell asleep.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You look like the cat that got the cream," Ginny laughed. "I also don't think I've ever seen Malfoy so relaxed." She eyed the blond who was sporting his muggle jeans and a sport coat. "I mean, he was good looking before, but did you really think about the devastating effect he would have on the female population in those jeans?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ginny!" Hermione laughed and blushed. "You're married to my best friend!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hermione, Harry really doesn't mind where I get the broomstick's lift, as long as I leave it in the right shed." The red-head cackled. "In fact, excuse me while I go drag off my husband for a few minutes." She winked and within a few moments had snagged Harry’s attention and the two disappeared. Molly approached her shortly after. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hermione, dear, have you seen Ginevra? I wanted to see if it was time for the cake."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No, Molly. I think I heard Luna calling her. She'll probably be back in a few minutes." Hermione lied smoothly and Molly smiled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Alright, dear. Make sure you three make it to Sunday lunch tomorrow. I haven't had a chance to get to know young Mr. Zabini yet." Molly patted her on the arm. "You know you're a part of the family, no matter what, Hermione. As much as I love Ronald, he really was quite silly for letting you get away. Thankfully he did, though, because I get two more sons out of the deal." Molly winked and hugged the sniffling Hermione. "Now, now, don't start that or I'll be in trouble with those handsome young men coming this way."  Molly beamed at Draco and Blaise as they stepped up next to Hermione. "Hello, boys." She said warmly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Good evening, Molly." Draco said politely, bowing and kissing the Weasley matriarch's hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, Draco." Molly blushed and waved him off, pulling him in for a brief but heartfelt hug which the blond returned, much to Blaise’s astonishment. "And you," the stout woman said to Blaise with a warm smile. "I don’t think we've formally met."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Blaise Zabini, Mrs. Weasley." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Call me Molly, dear." She waved off his hand and pulled him into a hug as well. "Welcome to the family, boys." She smiled widely. "I know you'll treat our Hermione the way she deserves to be treated." Molly patted each of their cheeks. "Oh, there's Ginevra. She looks a bit flushed, I hope she's not feeling ill. I'll go see if she's ready for the cake. We'll talk more at lunch tomorrow,  my dears."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What- what just happened?" Blaise looked a bit dazed as Molly moved off and Hermione laughed. Fleur,  who had witnessed the whole exchange, joined her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I see Molly 'as claimed you as family." Fleur smiled. "You just earned your staunchest ally, gentlemen." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hermione, are these your-" Bill paused as he walked up, brow furrowing as he slid an arm around Fleur. "Well, to be honest I'm actually not sure. What is the term for triads, anyway?" The man asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Um, I think we'll stick with boyfriends for now." Hermione replied, cheeks warming. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Works for me." Bill said and shook hands with both men. "It's good to formally meet you both, and I hope you know that if you ever hurt Hermione, you should also know she has multiple older brothers who won't hesitate to destroy you." Bill said cheerfully and Fleur's jaw dropped. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"William Weasley! That 'ees a terrible thing to say!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, they know I'm teasing." Bill said jovially, but the look he shot both men for a moment was hard and dangerous, compounded by the heavy scarring on his face. He smiled widely before he continued. "Welcome to the family." He leaned down and pressed a kiss to Hermione’s cheek. "You picked well, little sister." Bill whispered softly in her ear before he winked at her. Before she could reply, Ginny's voice carried over the crowd. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Alright, let's have cake!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a loud, but laid back, Sunday lunch at the Burrow where both men had been cornered by each of the Weasley men in turn and gently grilled by Molly, they went back to Draco’s flat where they had been since their return. Hermione wandered into the library and dropped onto her favorite sofa. Both men followed, Blaise lifting her feet and placing them in his lap while Draco took a spot with her head on his thigh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't want this vacation to end." Hermione pouted and Draco chuckled as he gently massaged her scalp, making her purr and close her eyes in contentment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It doesn't have to, cherie." Draco said softly. Her eyes popped open and narrowed on his. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What do you mean?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hermione, you know what we have offered you. With that comes everything else. You don't actually need to work anymore." Draco held up a hand as Hermione tensed and opened her mouth. "I said you don't </span>
  <em>
    <span>need</span>
  </em>
  <span> to, not that I was going to stop you. I know how important your work is to you." Hermione took a breath and nodded, relaxing back against Draco’s leg as he continued. "I just want you to understand that because we're already bonded, that with that bond comes everything that we have, ridiculous amounts of galleons included." Draco paused, thinking. "I'm fairly certain that if I checked the record book at the manor that both of your names are already in it. I'm frankly surprised we haven't received a bloody congratulatory owl from the Ministry yet."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Actually, we did." Blaise replied quietly and Hermione's body jolted. "I got it the day we got back. I left it on your desk, Drake." Hermione sat up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Are- are you saying we're- we're legally </span>
  <em>
    <span>married</span>
  </em>
  <span>?" Hermione squeaked,  bolting upright. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So it would seem, love." Blaise said carefully. Hermione jumped off the couch and began pacing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I- this- but-" Draco stood and caught her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hermione, breathe. Tell me five things you can see."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Draco-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Now, pet." Draco snapped, voice dropping into his dominant register.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The- the fireplace." Hermione stammered. "The stars on the ceiling. The setting sun through the window, Blaise and you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Four things you can hear."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Blaise’s breath, the crackle of the fire, the car horn down the street, and your voice."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Three things you can smell." Blaise watched Hermione relax into Draco as she closed her eyes and inhaled deeply through her nose.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Parchment, your spicy cologne, and Blaise on your breath."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Two things you can feel."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Your arms around me, and Blaise’s around both of us."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"One thing you can taste." Draco murmured softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The last of Harry’s cake."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Good girl." Draco purred and Hermione melted into their arms. "Hermione, we told you at the beginning of this that we wanted to court you, with all the implied intentions behind that act." Draco said softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We may have inadvertently skipped over a few steps, but it doesn't change how we feel about you." Blaise continued. "It doesn't change how we will feel about you until our dying breaths."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We lay everything at your feet, Hermione." Draco tilted her face up to meet her eyes. "All that I own is yours and Blaise’s to do with as you wish."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And if I wanted to give it all away?" Hermione asked and Draco caressed her cheek with a soft smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Then I'd only ask to keep the island and live there as a pauper with you both and die a happy man." Draco swallowed hard, and looked up to meet Blaise’s gaze. "I love you," he looked down to Hermione, "and I love you. As long as I can have you both at my side and in my bed every night, I'll never need another thing." Draco gently wiped away the tear that escaped down Hermione’s cheek. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I love you both as well," Hermione whispered, voice thick. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Then marry us, Hermione." Blaise said softly and she gasped. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But- it's only been-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"A lifetime in coming." Draco replied. He reached into his pocket, pulling something out but keeping his fist closed. "As usual, Blaise got impatient. Thankfully I've been prepared for years."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Is it so wrong that I don't want to wait another minute for our forever to begin?" Blaise asked and Hermione wiped away another tear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I suppose not." Draco replied with an indulgent smile on his face as he met Blaise's eyes for a moment. "If you're not ready, Hermione, we'll wait a few more months and ask you again properly." Draco caressed her cheek again. "But know that I intend to spend the rest of my life cherishing you both and lavishing you with all the love and affection I can muster. That is my vow to you both."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I vow to give you both my everything, and will treasure each moment we share, and will work to fill our days with joy and laughter." Blaise replied, covering Draco’s closed hand with his own. Hermione sniffed hard and placed her hand on theirs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I vow to give you both all of myself every day and not hide my love for you in any way. I will spend each day content just to be with you." Hermione answered through her tears. "I love you both so much." She surged forward into the two men and they caught her in a tight embrace. After several long minutes, Hermione stepped back with a watery smile. She wiped away her tears and waved off Draco’s handkerchief.  Draco held out his other hand, fist still closed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hermione, you know if we put these on that there will be no going back. A wizarding bond is for life.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Draco, we’ve already bonded. I’ve got the magical tattoo on my chest to prove it.” Hermione said softly. “I- I’m ready to wear a more outward sign of my commitment to you both. We’ve really been an us for a long time, I just didn’t realize it.” She looked to Blaise who kissed her gently. “I love you both and I want the world to know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco smiled broadly and kissed them both deeply. As he pulled away from Hermione, he opened his hand. In his palm lay three rings, breathtaking in their simplicity. Bands of gold, silver, and rose gold wove through each other in an incredibly intricate weave. A fused stone was set in each, a blend of diamond, amethyst, and emerald. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The metals in all three are all formed from the same strands, I just stretched yours a bit thinner, Hermione. They were woven together at the same time as well. I’ve also enchanted them with as many protection spells as I could think of.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Draco, they’re exquisite.” Hermione said softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you do the work yourself?” Blaise asked and Draco nodded. “Wow, love.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know I’m not good at the words, but I hope that when I have trouble saying it that you’ll be able to look at your rings and know how I truly feel for you both.” Draco said quietly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Draco, I don’t think I’ll ever forget, whether or not that I’m wearing it.” Hermione said, leaning into his taller form. Draco smiled. He took Hermione’s hand and kissed it, before they picked up Blaise’s ring and held it out. Together, they slid it on. Then Blaise and Hermione did the same for Draco before both men slid the ring onto Hermione’s finger. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you’re okay with it, there is a binding ritual. We can do it now, or wait until we plan a proper wedding so we can do it in front of our friends.” Draco said. Hermione looked to Blaise, who shrugged. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I already consider myself married, Hermione, but I know how you ladies are about the fancy wedding.” Blaise said playfully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, well, if I ever caught you straying, you might find yourself a few inches shorter.” Hermione retorted and Draco laughed.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, kitten, is that really how you should talk to your bonded love?” Draco teased and Hermione rolled her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just because we’re married doesn’t mean I won’t still give either of you a piece of my mind when you need it.” she huffed and then grinned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just know that our arguments are going to have a much more pleasurable resolution.” Draco purred and Hermione giggled. “But that doesn’t answer my question, pet. What would you like? We can wear the rings unbonded for now and plan the big fancy shindig, or we can just speak the bond and put a notice in the Prophet and be done with it all.” Hermione almost laughed at the tone in Draco’s voice. She knew he hated being the center of attention, but she had always secretly dreamed of the white dress and the groom at the end of the aisle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What if we didn’t do the big, fancy shindig, but instead planned something smaller?” Hermione said and watched Draco’s shoulders relax a bit. “I think something small, immediate family, closest friends-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Minimal Weasley’s,” Draco chimed in and Hermione glared at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And we’ll surprise them. You did say you had a vineyard, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Actually, we both do, love.” Blaise said. “And mine’s prettier.” Blaise joked, but Draco nodded thoughtfully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, he’s right. His is prettier, but mine could work for extra space to house everyone for a long weekend. When are you thinking, pet?” Draco asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Umm, do you think we could get everything together by late September?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hermione, we have enough money that we could get married next weekend if you wanted and still have everything you could dream of.” Draco replied flatly and she laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I keep forgetting that.” she giggled. “I don’t think I’ll ever get used to it.” Draco shrugged and kissed her on the forehead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And that’s just one of the many reasons I adore you, kitten.” Draco said. “So, will it be next weekend or would you like a bit more time to plan it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I’d prefer September, after my birthday. There’s quite a bit to catch up on at work, so I’ll need some time to get back into the swing of things before we take another vacation. I also don’t know if Blaise will be able to take the time off either.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hermione, I haven’t actually worked in my own department in over a year. They’ve probably forgotten I even work down there, anyway. I’ll just make sure I won’t volunteer for projects with any other pretty girls, to make sure I won’t be too busy on whatever weekend you choose.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I had forgotten about that!” Hermione said, with a frown. “We won’t be working together every day anymore.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, kitten. We can still have lunch every day. It may also be good for us to spend a bit of time apart. I’ve not had to keep my hands to myself for quite a while, and I think your boss may frown upon me bending you over your desk randomly throughout the day.” Blaise teased and Hermione’s jaw dropped. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Blaise! There is no way I’m going to let you do that!” Hermione said and Blaise’s eyebrow quirked in a manner very similar to Draco’s.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you care to make a wager, kitten?” Blaise asked and Hermione felt a shiver of lust run through her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” she said petulantly. “We’ll save it for home.” Blaise laughed and pulled her close. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, love.” Blaise said, but he met Draco’s eyes over the top of her head and read the mischievous look in them. He knew they’d both have her over that desk before the end of her first week back, and she'd be begging them to do it when they did.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, September, then.” Draco said. “If you can get the guest list to me, I can handle the rest.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?” Hermione looked a bit shocked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hermione, planning events is part and parcel of pureblood society training. I may have been the male heir, but my mother didn’t neglect that part of my upbringing. She felt that even though a society role typically fell to the wife, the husband should have a good understanding of what is needed for an event to go smoothly.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And Draco secretly wants to make all the decisions.” Blaise teased and Draco narrowed his eyes at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will turn you over my knee, prince.” Draco said and Hermione watched Blaise shiver.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, please?” Blaise teased and Draco rolled his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Insatiable.” He muttered. “Anyway, Hermione, I can handle it if you like. If you want to take a more direct hand, just let me know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe on colors, though if it’s fall, I’m okay with the traditional reds and oranges.” Hermione said and Draco shuddered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It may be fall, but I will not have a Gryffindor themed wedding.” Draco replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think we found our bridezilla,” Blaise pretended to whisper and Hermione laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine, but it’s not going to be all green and silver, either.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My favorite color is blue.” Draco retorted and Hermione and Blaise laughed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We know, love.” Blaise said, leaning over to kiss the blond on the cheek.  Hermione looked down at her ring.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What if we did emerald, amethyst and diamond?” Hermione asked. "If we sprinkle in a bit of gold and silver, it would be very pretty I think."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"As you wish, mon coeur." Draco replied. "Would you like to assemble the guest list now?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No, but we're going to have to tell our friends something."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Call it an extended engagement party." Blaise said. "We'll offer them a weekend away at the vineyard. Friday night could be cocktails and the 'official announcement' of our engagement, then brunch Saturday morning. We could convince everyone to meet us on the hill before a sunset dinner and exchange vows there in front of those who love us best. Then, we decamp to the ballroom for dinner and dancing. Very classy, simple, and private."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm going to have to tell my parents, though." Hermione said quietly. Blaise wrapped his arms around her. "You've both met them, but I have a feeling this will be a bit of a shock to them."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It'll be alright, love. You've been on better terms with them in the last few years." Blaise replied gently. "And from what I could tell, your mother thought you and Draco were already together the last time you visited."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Her father tried to have the intentions conversation with me." Draco said with a grin. "I had to tell him we weren't together, but that I did hope to convince you to see me as a suitable suitor."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We had the same conversation the day I was there," Blaise laughed. "They may not be as shocked as you think."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"My mum has a good relationship with Molly. I could ask her to help explain things."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"See?  Nothing to worry about." Draco murmured, leaning in to nibble at Hermione's neck. "Now let's get to bed early, as you both need to be up in the morning."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Draco, it's the middle of the afternoon." Hermione said, giving him an odd look.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I know, kitten. There's still one thing we didn't get to on this trip, and I've fantasized about having you tied to my bed for years."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh." Hermione said softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes. Prince, if you'll get the ropes, we'll meet you in the bedroom in a moment."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, sir." Blaise replied, jumping up. He leaned over and caught Hermione’s lips in a kiss. "I'll be eagerly awaiting you both." Blaised headed off down the hall and Draco drew Hermione over to the couch, holding her hands as they sat down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wanted to tell you what I intend before we get started.” Draco said evenly. “Blaise will be kneeling and waiting for us, and the ropes should be on the bed. They’re the same ones we’ve used before. I’ll start by having Blaise use his mouth on us both for a few minutes before I tell him to get onto the bed. Once he’s there, you will help me draw his hands up and out toward the bed posts.” Draco lifted Hermione’s arms out, demonstrating. “I will then tie the ropes around his wrists first before securing them to the bed. I’ll use the same knots we used before on the island,” Draco conjured a short length of rope. “May I show you?” He asked gently, holding her wrist in a soft grasp. She nodded and Draco slowly and carefully looped the rope around her wrist, holding the end.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It feels tight, but it’s not uncomfortable.” Hermione said, turning her wrist to examine the loops.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you can get out of it rather easily if necessary.” Draco replied, taking her hand and twisting it gently until the rope fell free. He drew her hand up and placed a gentle kiss on the inside of her wrist. “I am not into hardcore bondage that prevents the submissive from any escape. I prefer you to be bound by choice and your conscious decision to remain in place because you know that’s what will please me the most.” Draco ran a gentle finger down her cheek. “I want you to remain bound because you want the pleasure I will bestow upon your body while you do.” Hermione shivered at the intensity of the look in Draco’s eyes. “And speaking of pleasure, we will reward Blaise by allowing him to come first tonight. I usually make him wait until I’m inside him, but I want him to be relaxed when we release him.” Draco paused, then carefully looped the rope around both of Hermione’s wrists, gently tugging to draw them together. “And then, if you are ready, we will repeat the same process on you, except we will take turns pleasuring you over and over until you’re begging for my cock.” Draco said and Hermione’s breath caught. “And when I feel you can’t take any more oral stimulation, I will fuck that delicious pussy while Blaise uses your mouth before we release you. And I will only come after you come around me at least three times.” Draco said softly, tracing his fingers up her forearms in a delicate caress. “I want you so sated, you won’t want to leave our bed for a week.” He smiled wickedly at the slightly dazed look on her face. “Does that sound amenable to you, kitten?” Draco asked after drawing the rope off her wrists.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, please, yes.” Hermione whispered, need plain on her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good. Follow me, kitten.” Draco said, rising. He held out his hand and drew Hermione up and into his embrace. “I will be careful with you, love.” He whispered softly and she nodded. He kissed her hand, just above the ring she now wore on her left hand. “I like seeing that there.” Draco murmured. “Now the world knows you’re both mine.” he said, leading her down the hall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I could say the same, Mr. Malfoy.” Hermione replied, “Seeing as you belong to us as well.” Draco stopped and pinned her to the wall with a fierce kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That I do, mon coeur.” Draco drawled, cupping her cheek. “Forever, love.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Forever.” she whispered with a smile. Draco took her hand again and led her into the bedroom, where Blaise was kneeling completely nude near the chair, the ropes neatly twined over his thighs. His erection was prominent, leaking slightly and Hermione caught herself licking her lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He is delicious like this.” Draco murmured in her ear as he ran his hands over Hermione’s arms and down to loop his forefingers and thumbs around her wrists in a loose shackle. He kissed down her neck, sucking lightly at her collarbone as he rubbed his cock against her bottom. “Do you feel what it does to me, to have him waiting for us like this?” Hermione bit her lip and pressed back against Draco’s thick length, her own heart rate picking up as she eyed Blaise in front of them. “He’s even more exquisite when he’s restrained, all that muscle straining against the bonds as he fights the urge to come all over himself because he knows I want him to wait.” Draco stepped back suddenly, releasing Hermione entirely. “Prince.” Draco said and Blaise trembled at his tone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sir?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want you to tease Hermione, but don’t make her come.” Draco ordered. “And you may not use your hands for any reason.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, sir.” Blaise replied, finally lifting his head. “Sir, may </span>
  <em>
    <span>she</span>
  </em>
  <span> use her hands?” Blaise asked, as he moved the ropes to the floor next to him before he began crawling across the room toward Hermione, heat and lust plain on his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She may.” Draco replied. “Kitten, strip for us.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, sir.” Hermione replied, and savored the flash of light in Draco’s eyes. She reached back to tug the zipper on the dress she had worn to lunch before letting it fall from her shoulders to the floor, revealing the exquisite royal blue lace bra and panties she had on underneath. Both men groaned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck, Hermione.” Blaise breathed. She smiled with feigned innocence, tugging lightly at the shoulder strap.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I take it you approve?” she murmured, reaching for the clasp when Draco’s voice stopped her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Leave it on, kitten.” Draco’s voice was rough. “I’m going to enjoy peeling it off of you later.” He said before claiming her lips in a hot kiss. “You never cease to amaze me, mon coeur.” he whispered against her lips before stepping back and falling back into his dominant persona. “My orders haven’t changed, prince. Pleasure her until she’s on the edge, but don’t make her come.” Draco sank into the chair, eyes hot on them. Blaise nodded and moved closer to Hermione.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pull them aside for me, kitten.” Blaise said with a grin as he leaned in and began nibbling up her leg. Hermione complied, pulling her gusset to the side and Blaise slipped his tongue between her nether lips. He pulled back, humming contentedly. “I’ve got a better idea. Go sit in Sir’s lap and spread your legs across his knees.” Blaise said cheekily. Hermione looked to Draco who sat up a bit and nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come here, pet.” Draco said, spreading his knees so that Hermione had to spread her legs wide to follow Blaise’s instructions. “Here, I’ll even help.” Draco murmured, reaching down to pull the gusset of her panties to the side, sliding his fingers through her wetness as he did. He released the gusset and brought his fingers up to his mouth and sucked on them, humming as he did. “You are delicious, kitten.” Draco said and Blaise nodded as Draco reached back down to pull her underwear aside again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blaise began teasing Hermione with little licks and sucks, making her moan and wiggle on Draco’s lap. The blond played with her nipples with his other hand and soon, Hermione was panting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop, prince.” Draco said suddenly and Hermione whimpered. “It’s not your turn, kitten.” Draco teased.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to make her come.” Blaise replied. “I love watching her fall apart. Please, sir?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Prince.” Draco’s tone held a small warning. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, sir.” Blaise replied, dropping his head. Draco caught his cheek, tilting his gaze back up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Trust me, prince.” Draco said and Blaise nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, sir.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, up on the bed.” Draco said. “Kitten, follow him.” Draco said and Hermione got up, swaying a bit. Draco steadied her with hands on her hips as he stood as well. “Are you ready, Hermione?” he asked lowly and she nodded. “Then get the ropes, pet.” Draco nibbled on her neck before he moved over to the bed where Blaise was positioning himself. Draco climbed over him, leaning down to capture Blaise’s lips in a deep kiss that left them both panting. Moving off the bed, Draco leaned over and ran his tongue over the tip of Blaise’s cock, which was leaking precum. Blaise’s hips jerked and he groaned as Draco grinned devilishly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was evil, sir.” Blaise said voice thick as Draco reached for the ropes Hermoine was holding. He looped an end around Blaise’s wrist, crossing and tying it with a smooth, practiced grace. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Arms up, Prince.” Draco said and Blaise complied. Draco tied the rope to the bedpost before he looked to Hermione. “Are you alright, kitten?” She nodded and he raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, sir. I’m green.” she said moving over to Blaise’s side. “May I kiss him, sir?” she asked and Draco nodded. Draco carried on with his task, quickly securing Blaise to the bed before leaning over and taking the darker man’s cock deep into his mouth, making the man gasp and moan. He pulled off just as quickly nipping and licking his way up to Blaise’s neck, where he sucked a dark love bite into the skin there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, fuck, now I will need to wear a tie.” Blaise muttered as Hermione sucked on his nipple.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Or you could not and make sure that overly-friendly bint in the Muggle Liaison office knows you’re taken.” Hermione muttered. “I’ve dealt with her not-so-subtle inquiries for months. I told her you weren't straight and she just won’t take the hint.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is someone a bit jealous?” Draco murmured and Blaise snickered, but his laughter broke off as Hermione licked his shaft, bobbing on the head of it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll show you jealous.” Hermione said as she sucked Blaise deeply and teased his arse at the same time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bloody hell, Hermione.” Blaise cursed loudly as she worked him over. He strained at the ropes holding him, wanting desperately to bury his hands in her curls and hold her where he wanted her, because she kept moving just as it started to feel amazing. Draco was egging her on, his own hands moving across Blaise’s flesh with sure strokes mixed with teasing touches until Blaise was begging for release. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Finish him, kitten.” Draco said, closing his hot mouth around Blaise’s cock and sucking hard as Hermione used her clever little finger to rub his prostate while she sucked on his balls. Blaise exploded, crying out with an oragasm that just went on and on as they both kept up the pressure until he was almost breathless with the intensity of his release. When they finally backed off, he sucked in great, heaving breaths of air as Draco drew Hermione to him for a deep kiss. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He does taste delicious.” Hermione said as she eyed the man heaving for breath between them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He does.” Draco replied, slipping his fingers inside Hermione’s panties and finding her dripping. “But you taste just as sweet.” he said, sucking his fingers deep into his mouth. “And now I want to drink from the source.” He murmured, waving a hand and releasing Blaise from his bonds. Draco turned and motioned for Blaise to roll over before he reached down and massaged the man’s back, shoulders, and arms with firm hands for several minutes as he praised him for doing so well. “Better?” Draco asked and Blaise nodded, sitting up and leaning into Draco for a prolonged, gentle kiss. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did I please you, sir?” Blaise asked and Draco nodded, cupping his cheek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You were magnificent, as always.” Draco replied and Blaise grinned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good. Because I believe the phrase our witch used was that turnabout was fair play.” Blaise said, eyeing the witch in question. Draco also turned to meet her eyes and Hermione shivered at the intensity in their combined gazes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you ready, kitten?” Draco asked, reaching for the rope.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"For you both?" Hermione asked, a grin covering her face. "Always."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Epilogue - 5 years later</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hermione?” The voice from the floo pulled Hermione from the pile of paperwork on her desk. She didn’t turn, finishing the line she was working on before re-dipping her quill.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be just a bit longer, love.” she said. “I just have a few more things to finish before I can comfortably go on leave tomorrow.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s not going to be happy about this. You left early this morning and worked late last night, too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, Blaise. I promise, I’ll be home shortly.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Scorpius has been asking for you all day.” Blaise said and Hermione finally turned. “Not that I’m trying to make you feel bad, but he got really grumpy when we left after lunch. He knows things are about to change and he’s worried he won’t have as much time with his mum.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Blaise, I know. But there are things I’ve got to do if I’m going to be out-” Hermione began before Blaise’s head disappeared from the fireplace. The flames went higher as Draco stepped through.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Granger.” His tone was low and he crossed his arms over his chest. The dominant persona effect was somewhat marred by the joggers and his bare feet, but his muscled chest was still sharply defined by the tight black t-shirt he wore. Hermione felt her insides flutter. “I warned you, kitten.” He said softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Draco-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. This will all be handled by someone else. You need food and rest, healer’s orders.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This isn’t stressful. I’m just sitting here.” Hermione shot back. She gestured to the shortened stack. “This is all I have left and then I’ll be home. It should only take another thirty minutes or so.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then let Anastasia handle it.” Draco used his wand to open the door to the outer office. “Ms. Testa!” he called and Hermione’s assistant appeared. “Hermione is done for the day. Kindly see that whatever remains on her desk is taken care of.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, sir, Mr. Malfoy.” the woman replied, averting her eyes from his bare toes, cheeks pink. “I’ll handle everything until you get back, Minister Granger. And no rush!” The woman smiled and Hermione sighed, knowing she’d been outmaneuvered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine.” Hermione grumbled, signing her name on the parchment in front of her before pushing back from the desk. She tried to get up, but the large swell of her stomach and her position in the seat gave her problems. Huffing, she blew a strand of hair out of her face as she glared at the blond across the room. “Well?” She said shortly and Draco smiled. He came over and helped her to her feet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bye, Hermione.” Anastasia said with a grin. “We’ll see you back in a few months. I’ll take care of everything while you’re out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll probably have my job by the time I get back.” Hermione grumbled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, don’t be sour, cherie.” Draco said, reaching for the floo powder. He turned to Anastasia, smiling. “Thank you, Ms. Testa. Hermione appreciates your work.” The assistant stammered her thanks as Draco led Hermione through the floo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will you please stop being so damn charming to my assistants?” Hermione pouted. “The last time you smiled at her, she stood there for five minutes in a daze.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He can’t help it, love,” Blaise said as he greeted them at the floo, kissing them both before handing Hermione a glass of water and taking her bag from Draco. “Go on to the kitchen, we’ve got some dinner waiting for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you both eat?” she asked and Draco nodded. “I’m sorry. It’s just-” Draco cut her off with a gentle kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s alright, mon coeur.” he said gently. “That’s why we’re here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright. Let me go in and say good night to Scorpius.” she said, heading down the hall. As she slipped into the boy’s room, Blaise sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is going to be a long few months, isn’t it?” Blaise said, leaning into Draco.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, but the healer told her she needed to rest. Her pregnancy with Scorpius was hard enough, these twins are much more difficult.” Draco said, pinching the bridge of his nose. “At least she agreed to take the extra time off. Now, we just need to figure out how to get her to relax.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What if we went to the vineyard?” Blaise said softly. “She’s always very relaxed there, and if we set up one of the rooms downstairs as our room, she won’t have to do the stairs. There should be space in the den to set up a room for Scorpius as well, so he’s not far away.” Draco smiled at the suggestion, before kissing Blaise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s a great idea. I’ll make the arrangements for a portkey after I check with the healers. If they nix the idea though-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then there’s always the place up in Brighton you bought two summers ago. We can get there by floo or muggle car, and it's only one story. It’ll be close enough that we can get back here for appointments without too much issue, or have the healer floo to us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That may be best, though we’d have to worry about the press in Brighton.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just put in a call to the Prophet and Witch Weekly that if either prints a photo or even a whisper of our whereabouts that you’ll bury them under so many lawsuits they’ll go under from the lawyer fees alone.” Blaise said flippantly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright.” Draco said. “I’m going to go help her get out of Scorp’s bed, because we both know she’s stuck, while you send an owl to the healers.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds good.” Blaise replied. He watched Draco walk down the hall to their son’s room, contentment filling him. As he headed for the study, he couldn’t help but smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While things hadn’t always been easy, and the next few months would certainly be difficult, he didn’t want to be anywhere else. He had everything he had ever hoped for and more and as long as Hermione and Draco were by his side, nothing else mattered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He also wondered idly if he could convince Hermione to put that red plaid skirt on he had found in the back of the closet earlier that day. Maybe if he charmed it and left it out she would get the hint. If not, he had other ways of convincing her. Dashing off a quick note to the healers, Blaise left the study in search of his bondmates. Once Scorp was asleep, he would lure them both back to their bedroom. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was going to be a good night, just like all the ones before and all the ones to come.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed this work. Leave some love if you feel so inclined :)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This work is "done", I'm just polishing the final chapter. They will come in one week intervals for the next few weeks!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>